Nada comparable a tu amor
by Maria Jaen
Summary: Elena, unica heredera de la fortuna Gilbert, trabaja para su padre en el equipo de futbol de Mistic Falls. Su vida estaba planificada hasta que Damon, el fichaje estrella, se convierte en su vecino. Sus orgullos se encontraran y ninguna dará su brazo a torcer. Los personajes solo pertencen a Lj smith y la CW. Todos humanos.!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! aquí os presento mi nuevo fic. Espero que os guste y como siempre ansiosa por ver si tiene aceptación. **

**Explico que tal vez este fic pueda tener escenas subiditas de tono, quiero hacerla erotica, así que espero una ayudita por vuestra parte y saber si voy por el buen camino o no ;). Intentare por todo los medios que no quede grosero y obsceno, pero si quiero utilizar un lenguaje mas fuerte. Tenedme paciencia ok?. Esto en modo experimento :D . **

**Pues sin mas, os dejo el resumen y el primer capi. Besos!**

**RESUMEN: **

**Nada comparable a tu amor.**

_**Damon es un jugador italiano de fútbol. Ficha por los lobos de Mistic Falls del que Grayson Gilbert es propietario. Allí su hija y única heredera, Elena Gilbert, trabaja para el.**_

_**La historia seria muy sencilla si no fuera por que ambos descubren un secreto oculto de cada uno. Para que no salgan a la luz deciden hacer un trato. El problema viene cuando la proximidad de ser vecinos los llevará a cumplir con lo que realmente quieren.**_

* * *

Mistic Falls. Virginia.

- Bendigame padre por que he pecado.- se santigua.

- Dime hijo mio.-

- He pecado muchas veces padre..- agacha la cabeza.- Soy un mentiroso, ambicioso y he tenido sexo con mujeres fuera del matrimonio. Bueno, yo no, mas bien ellas.- rectifica intentando evitar reírse mirando al suelo.

- La lujuria guía tu camino, hijo.-

- Lo se, padre. Pero ellas me piden que la satisfaga y solo cumplo con lo que me demandan.-

- ¿ Y te arrepientes?-

- Mentiría si le digo que si. Seria otro pecado mas. -

- Reza tres padres nuestros y un ave maría. Que dios salve tu alma y cuide de ti.-

- Gracia, padre.-

Damon sale del confesionario y camina hacia la salida con una gran sonrisa dispuesto a seguir con su nueva vida en Mistic Falls.

En la entrada de un edificio un camión de mudanzas aparca en frente. Tras el, Damon llega con su cámaro y sale de el.

Se quita las Rayban para contemplar el nuevo lugar donde se viene a vivir. Odiaba tener que mudarse y dejarlo todo para venir a un pueblo que desconocía incluso que existía. De todos modos no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar la oferta ya que pagaban algo mas que lo que percibía en su antiguo equipo. Sin mencionar que los Lobos de Mistic Falls eran de los mejores en el estado de Virginia. Podría ganar algún que otro titulo mientras sobresalía para que otro equipo de mayor prestigio lo fichara. Todo esto era un trampolín para seguir con su carrera futbolistica.

- ¿Donde tenemos que llevar las cosas?- preguntaba el chico del camión.

- Ahm, al ultimo. El 3-D.- responde sin aun haber visto su piso.

Cuando entra al recibidor descubre con fastidio que no tiene ascensor, por lo que tiene que subir por las escaleras.

Llega a la segunda planta y se detiene al ver a una chica rubia que salia de su casa con mucha prisa. Colocándose el bolso en el hombro,sostenía un termo con café en una mano y con la otra intentaba cerrar su puerta. Al girarse se sorprende al ver ese desconocido mirándola.

- Hola...- saluda el con un tono sutil.

- Hola.- responde desconfiada.

- Perdona..., no quiero asustarte. Soy tu nuevo vecino, el del tercero- señala con el dedo hacia arriba.

- Encantada. Yo soy Caroline. La del segundo.- con simpatía le ofrece su mano.

- Igual...- el se la estrecha con suavidad y la mira con intensidad.

- Vale... ahm...- la chica lo suelta rápidamente incomoda- Ya nos veremos.- pasa por su lado para bajar.

- Eso espero .- dice seductor observándole el trasero.

Después de conocer a la primera persona en el pueblo, sigue subiendo hasta su nueva casa. Una vez dentro de ella ordena a los trabajadores de la mudanza donde quiere todas sus cosas.

Caroline entra a paso ligero por la oficina y dejando su café en su escritorio sale de su despacho para tocar la puerta que tiene en frente.

- ¿Se puede?- pregunta abriendo y asomando solo la cabeza.

Elena asiente y se lleva el dedo a la boca para que guarde silencio. Escuchaba muy atenta a lo que le decían por teléfono.

- Si, esta bien. Tu mándame los papeles y yo se los entregaré personalmente a mi padre. No te preocupes. Vale, Adiós.- cuelga el teléfono y lo tira sobre la mesa algo estresada

- Un mal día?-

- Mas bien un mal año. - resopla y se reclina es su silla. - El trabajo se me acumula por momentos y sigo sin cogerle el truco a esto del soccer o futbol o como se diga. Lo odio.- le explica harta.

- Ya te dije que no deberías haber aceptado el trabajo que te ofreció tu padre. Tenias que haber seguido estudiando tu carrera. Eso es lo que te hacia ilusión.- le vuelve aconsejar sentándose en la otra parte del escritorio.

- Como esta la economía en este país no me quedaba mas remedio. Ademas mi carrera no me llevaba a ninguna parte. No creo que pudiera ganarme la vida solo con la pintura o la música.-

- Hablas como tu padre.-

- Normal, lo tengo encima mía constantemente por si cometo algún error. Y cuando hablo de error también me refiero a mi vida privada.-

- No puedes dejar que te maneje a su antojo Elena. Tengo la sensación que pronto te venderá a cualquier ricachón para hacer algún negocio.- bromea Caroline relajando sus piernas encima del escritorio.

- No digas tonterías- suelta una carcajada y se levanta para darle un leve empujón a las piernas de su amiga para que las baje.- Aunque no me quiero imaginar que me haría si se entera con quien comparto mi cama.- se acerca a uno de los archivadores para sacar mas papeles.

- Uhhh, yo tampoco quiero imaginármelo.- la rubia va para la puerta y antes de irse, algo que le tenia que contar mas la hace detenerse.- Ah!, se me olvidaba.- se gira para mirar a su amiga.- Tienes un nuevo vecino y esta... mmmm.-

- ¿Que?-

- Esta mañana me encontré con el nuevo inquilino que vivirá en frente tuya y está para comérselo si no fuese por lo pervertido que es.-

- ¿Como?- pregunta curiosa.

- Es un ángel caído del cielo. Salia de mi casa y se me presento el solo. El problema es que me desnudaba con la mirada. Parece un sátiro, pero esta buenísimo.- le explica con emoción.

- Como se entere Nik de lo que estas diciendo ahora mismo, va ir a romperle la cara.- vuelve a su silla para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y no dándole ningún tipo de importancia a lo de su nuevo vecino.

- Si claro.- bufa - cuando lo veas tu con tus propios ojos me entenderás. Entonces será Matt quien le parta la cara a el.- le dice en un tono bajo y desaparece por la puerta.

Elena revuelve los ojos y vuelve a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir en esa empresa. Pero en un futuro seria todo suyo y no podía decepcionar a su padre diciéndole que no quería tener nada que ver con sus negocios. De todos modos la única razón por la que seguía trabajando con el era que se había enamorado y por nada del mundo quiere irse del pueblo sin Matt.

Damon estaba acomodado en su sillón mirando la tele, cambiando de canal con desgana, al ver que no echaban nada tiro el mando encima de la mesita. Cogió su móvil y miro en su agenda. Estaba aburrido y la mejor manera para quitarse ese aburrimiento era llamar alguna de las tantas `` amigas´´ que tenia en su agenda.

Pronto recordó donde se encontraba y que la chica mas próxima estaría a dos horas de aquí. Resopla desencantado y deja el teléfono a su lado.

Por el cambio de cuidad había perdido a toda su clientela, como el las llamaba, pero no le importaba. Seguramente en este pueblo habría mas mujeres descontentas con su matrimonio que necesitarían de su servicio tarde o temprano. Sin pensárselo dos veces, coge las llaves y sale de su apartamento para captar alguna que otra mujer necesitada de cariño.

Una cafetería delante de su edificio seria el escenario apropiado para ligar. Cuando entra por la puerta todos los presentes guardan silencio y lo observan con expectación.

Algo incomodo, se acerca a la barra y una chica joven, de tez morena y muy simpática le atiende con amabilidad.

- Hola, buenas tardes. ¿ Que desea tomar?- se pone a teclear en el ordenador esperando a que pida.-

- Un café bien cargado por favor.- le dice extrañado por todas las miradas que arrastraba a su paso.

- Muy bien. Serian tres con cincuenta.- le pone la mano para que le entregue el dinero.

- A si!.- reacciona y se lo entrega.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

- Claro señor. Dígame.-

- ¿Por que me mira todo el mundo?-

La chica suelta una risa y se apoya sobre la barra para acercarse a el.

- Este pueblo es así. Llega uno nuevo y es como una atracción de feria. Se quedan embobados.- le responde susurrándole para que nadie los escuche.

- Es bueno saberlo.- al tener a la chica tan cerca no pierde el tiempo y le dedica una sonrisa seductora.- Gracias...Bonnie...- lee su nombre en la pequeña placa que llevaba en el uniforme.

- De nada.- se sonroja y le entrega su café.

- ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?¿ A que hora sales?- deja su café al lado de otros cafés que estaba sirviendo la chica y apoya sus codos sobre la barra divertido.

- Tengo novio...- le responde avergonzada.

- Vaya, lo siento entonces por ti. Supongo que nos volveremos a ver.- vuelve agarrar su vaso sin mirarlo y se va de allí.

Elena miro la hora de su reloj y decidió parar todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a comprarse un café. Entrando por la puerta, Bonnie la ve y se acerca a ella para cogerla del brazo y sentarse en una de las mesas.

- ¿ Que te pasa?- pregunta ella extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- No sabes lo que me ha pasado hace unos minutos.-

- No, pero Bonnie tengo que irme. Tengo mucho que hacer, solo venia a por mi café.- se intenta levantar pero su amiga la sienta obligada otra vez.

- Espera. Un tío ha intentado ligar conmigo.- le comenta emocionada.

- Vaya, al parecer Caroline y tu estáis hechas unas sex simbol.- bromea por que tampoco es nada del otro mundo que un tío les dedique algún que otro piropo.

- Si - se ríe - pero este fue directamente al grano y no sabes como me miraba. Parecía que...-

- Te desnudaba con la mirada?- no la dejó terminar al ser lo mismo que le dijo Caroline esta mañana.

- ¡Si!, lo conoces?-

- No, pero creo que tengo una ligera idea de quien puede ser.-

- ¿Quien?- pregunta impaciente por saber.

- Caroline me dijo que esta mañana que se había mudado un chico a nuestro edificio. Será mi vecino de enfrente.- resuelto el problema se levanta de una vez - Al parecer quiere ser amigo de todas las mujeres de este pueblo.- se pasa las manos por la falda entubada que llevaba para acomodarla.- ¿Me puedes dar ya mi café?.-

- Esta en la barra.- Bonnie se lo acerca y le un beso a Elena para despedirse.

- Después nos vemos. Me pasaré con Caroline antes de que cierres.- concluye Elena saliendo de la cafetería.

Caminado hacia la oficina, toma un sorbo de su café y su cara de asco no se hace esperar al comprobar que ese vaso no era el suyo. Estaba demasiado cargado y se extrañó por que Bonnie sabia como le gustaba a ella. Sin querer volverse para la cafetería a cambiarlo, decide tomárselo. Por lo menos tanta cafeína haría que el trabajo fuera mas llevadero.

Damon conducía mirando entre la carretera y un papel con la dirección donde lo habían citado. Presentándose delante de una enorme mansión, comprueba que es la casa de su nuevo jefe.

El chico de seguridad le dejó pasar, no sin antes de pedirle la identificación y aparco al lado de la entrada.

Dentro de la casa una señora mayor le pidió que esperara y aprovechó para darle un sorbo a su café. Antes de hacerlo se percata que en su vaso hay un nombre escrito. Elena lee en cartón y se maldice mentalmente por descubrir que el liquido no es para nada fuerte. Se había equivocado y cogido el vaso de la tal Elena esa.

Un hombre cincuentón baja por las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en la cara y capta su atencion rápidamente.

- ¡Damon Salvatore!, que alegría tenerte aquí.- ofrece su mano.

- Un placer, Señor Gilbert.- se la estrecha cordialmente.

- Vayamos a mi despacho y hablemos.- le hace un gesto con la mano para que pasé primero.

Una vez allí le pide que se siente y el hombre hace lo mismo al otro lado del escritorio.

- Bueno, ¿que te parece el pueblo?.- se acomoda en su asiento.

- No he tenido mucho tiempo para inspeccionarlo. Acabo de mudarme y recién termino de ponerlo todo en orden.-

- No importa, mañana será tu presentación. Ahora eres la estrella de mi equipo y quiero celebrar tu fichaje por todo lo alto.- dice Grayson entusiasmado.

- No creo que sea necesario, señor. Solo vengo a ayudar al equipo en todo lo que pueda.- dice con falsa modestia.

En realidad esto de que lo adularan tanto le encantaba y una grandisima fiesta de bienvenida era lo que queria.

- Por favor, tutéame. Y sí, creo que es necesario celebrar la llegada del hombre que nos llevará a la final. He visto vídeos tuyos y mis ojeadores no pueden estar mas de acuerdo que he hecho una buena contratación.-

- Gracias.-

- Espero que estés de acuerdo con tu salario. Se que no es mucho, pero quizá con el tiempo y con los títulos que ganes puedas percibir algo mas.-

- Esta todo bien, señor..., quiero decir Grayson.-

Lo único que no estaba de acuerdo era en eso. Cobraría una mierda de sueldo, pero para lo que pagaban en otros equipos, esta era la mejor opción que pudo elegir. De todos modos, con su ``otro trabajo´´ ganaba lo suficiente para sus caprichos y vivir bien.

- Perfecto, si estamos de acuerdo mañana firmaremos el contrato en la fiesta. El lunes ya podrás entrenar con tus compañeros.- se levanta del sillón para dar concluida la reunión.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana.- Damon hace lo mismo y va hacia la puerta.

- Ah! otra cosa, Damon. La directora de comunicaciones se pondrá en contacto contigo para entrevistarte. Es para nuestro canal y estoy seguro que los aficionados estarán pendiente de todo lo que dices.- le informa antes de que Damon asienta y se vaya.

Elena entra a su edificio con prisas por dejar en el suelo las pesadas bolsas de la compra que traía. Resopla cansada al ver las escaleras y respira hondo para coger fuerzas y subir. Al agacharse para cogerlas de nuevo, Damon entra por su espalda y se detiene al ver el despampanante trasero de esa desconocida.

Ladea su cabeza ensimismado en esas delgadas y musculosas piernas y sin poder evitarlo se pone tras ella.

- ¿Te ayudo?-

La chica se asusta y se levanta rápidamente para saber quien le esta hablando, con toda la mala pata que al girarse tropieza con las bolsas y cae encima de el.

- Vaya..., si hubiese sabido que esta seria la bienvenida habría venido mucho antes a este pueblo.- le dice con un tono burlón sujetándola.

Elena se quedo paralizada ante esos preciosos ojos azules que la miraban con lujuria. Entonces supo quien era y reacciono separándose de el.

- Lo siento- se disculpa recogiendo sus bolsas.

- No pasa nada. Me encanta que una mujer se me eche encima.-

A Elena no le gusto nada el comentario y lo ignoró para subir las escaleras.

- Espera.- el va tras ella.- Déjame que te ayude, yo también subo.- intenta que le de una bolsa.

- No es necesario, puedo yo sola.- dice con un tono cortante.

- Insisto.- la detiene y a la fuerza le quita un par de bolsas de la mano.- ¿Donde vas?- pregunta curioso subiendo los peldaños a la velocidad de ella.

- Al tercero.- le confiesa impaciente por llegar a su casa.

- Yo también vivo allí. Soy tu nuevo vecino. Tu vives enfrente, ¿no?.-

- Pues si solo hay dos apartamentos en esa planta, supongo que si.- ironiza ella seria e incomoda por la presencia de el.

Damon no podría creerse la suerte que tenia al haberse venido a vivir a ese edificio. Las dos únicas personas que había conocido eran mujeres y a cual mas buena. Se relamía nada mas que pensarlo.

- Pues ya estamos.- le deja las bolsas al lado de su puerta y se sacude las manos orgulloso por haber ayudado a esa damisela en apuros.

- Gracias.- Elena saca sus llaves y entra para su casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- De nada, vecina.- dice el atónito por el comportamiento de la chica y se va para su apartamento.

El chico se preparaba la cena cuando unas voces femeninas al otro lado de la pared captan su atencion. Baja un poco el volumen de la radio para escuchar mas nitidamente y se sienta en el mostrador de su cocina para escuchar.

Al otro lado, Bonnie, Caroline y Elena bebían vino tinto sentadas en el salón del apartamento. Riéndose y hablando de sus cosas, el tema estrella no tardó en salir a la luz.

- ¿Entonces también contigo, Elena?- preguntaba la rubia incrédula- De verdad que los tíos solo piensan en solo una cosa. Lo que tienen entre las piernas.- da un sorbo a su copa.

- No todos Car, Klaus suele pensar mas con la cabeza que con..- señala Elena divertida a su entrepierna.

- No me lo recuerdes, a veces me gustaría que pensara menos y fuera mas fogoso.- se lamenta la amiga.

Las chicas se ríen por el comentario y brindan por esos hombres perfectos que no existen.

- Pero no me negareis que tu nuevo vecino esta como un queso...- les dice Bonnie con una sonrisa picara.

- Y esos ojos que tiene son... No me cansaría de mirarlos.- se le une Caroline suspirando.

- Estáis locas. Solo es otro tío que busca un agujero para meterla.- dice Elena sin entender tanta fascinación por el.

- Pues ten cuidadito, amiga. Por que el agujero mas cerca que tiene es el tuyo.- le bromea la rubia para reírse con Bonnie.

- ¡Caroline!- le da un codazo molesta.- Yo no tengo la necesidad de eso. Mi agujero lo tengo bien ocupado.-

- Aggg, si, no me lo recuerdes.- dice fastidiada.- Ya sabes lo que opino de eso.- dice con fastidio.

- Ya empezamos...- se harta Bonnie por que ahora empiecen a discutir.

- Nunca vas a entenderlo, ¿verdad?.- pregunta Elena molesta por el reproche.

- Pues claro que no. ¿Como voy aceptar que un tío juegue con mi amiga como le da la gana?-

- El no juega conmigo.-

- ¿A no?. Y como llamas tu a un hombre que...- Caroline se detiene por el ruido que escucha en el descansillo de la entrada. Se levanta rápidamente y mira por la mirilla.

Elena y Bonnie se quedan extrañadas por la repentina huida de su amiga hacia la puerta principal.

- ¿Que pasa?.- pregunta la morena.

- Shhhh...- gesticula con la mano para que guarden silencio.- ¡Dios, santo!, este no pierde el tiempo.- se gira para sus amigas y abre la boca de par en par.

- ¿Que?- se impacienta Elena.

- Acaba de entrar una rubia despampanante, aunque algo mayor, a la casa de tu vecino. Parecía que estaba muy contenta de verla.- se ríe volviendo al lado de sus amiga.

- Lo dicho, un cerdo..- concluye Elena mirando a la pantalla de su móvil.

- ¿Has quedado con Matt?- pregunta Bonnie con algo de temor por que sus amigas empiecen otra vez a discutir.

- Hoy creo que no. Espero que me llame después.- lamenta guardándose el aparato en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón.

Caroline resopla y prefiere callarse antes de que se líe otra vez. Sabe que por mucho que le diga a su amiga que Matt no le conviene, ella seguirá ciega.

Al irse las chicas, Elena se cambió y se puso el pijama. Se mete en la cama y echa un ultimo vistazo a su móvil por si tenia algún mensaje. Al comprobar que no era el caso, lo dejo en la mesilla y posó su cabeza en la almohada para cerrar sus ojos.

De repente, unos gemidos por parte de una mujer, se escuchaban al otro lado de la pared. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y puso un segundo su oreja en el frío muro.

No tenia ni idea que las paredes del apartamento fueran de papel y mucho menos que el dormitorio de su vecino daba con el suyo. Sin aguantar mas los gritos de satisfacción de ambos, dio dos golpes fuertes para que bajaran la voz. Algo que no hizo mucho efecto ya que parecía que seguían subiendo mas y mas su intensidad. Lo único que le quedó fue echarse la almohada encima de la cabeza e intentar dormir lo que pudieran dejarle.


	2. Capitulo 2

Un nuevo día comienza y Damon sale de la ducha con su acompañante de turno. Le pasa cortes mente su ropa y el empieza a vestirse.

- ¿Entonces cual es tu respuesta?- pregunta insistente mientras se sienta en la cama para abrocharse los cordones de sus deportivas.

- Es una oferta tentadora, pero ...- se sienta a su lado- no se. Si me pillaran..-

- No lo harán. Soy muy discreto y ya has probado la mercancía. Sabes que es buena.- se señala a si mismo divertido.

- ¿Podía dar otro bocado a estos músculos?- le pide deseosa tocando el bicep de su brazo.

- No, no. Ya lo sabes, nena, la primera consulta es gratuita. Las citas ya cuestan dinero.- se levanta pasando completamente de sus insinuaciones.

- ¡Esta bien!- se molesta la chica- Me lo pensaré y te llamo.- se acerca a el y le planta un beso en la mejilla.

- Date prisa. Tal vez cuando me llames tenga toda la semana ocupada.- le ironiza poniéndose la sudadera y mostrando con amabilidad la salida.

Al acompañarla hasta el descansillo de la planta, se despide de ella con un delicado beso y espera hasta perderla de vista. Se estaba introduciendo para su apartamento cuando la puerta de Elena se abre y se la encuentra de frente. Con claros síntomas de agotamiento, la chica lo mira de mala gana y sin saludar, baja por las escaleras.

- ¡Buenos días a ti también!- lo dice en voz alta para que ella lo pueda escuchar y acaba metiéndose en su piso haciendo muecas con la cara.

No entendía el comportamiento tan extraño que tenia su vecina con el. Ayer cuando la conoció solo quería ser amable, pero ella se lo tomó de la peor manera. Lo único que se le ocurría pensar es que la chica era una tonta mojigata como todas las que había en el pueblo. Simple y llanamente eso. Se tranquilizaba al saber que esa actitud solo seria al principio. Una vez que conozca sus encantos la tendría en el bote como a todas las demás.

Se coloca su Mp3 y se sube el gorro de la sudadera. Agarra sus llaves y sale a corren un rato. Le encantaba hacerlo por la mañana y venia bien relajar sus músculos con algo de deporte después de la intensa noche de trabajo. Ademas tenia que mantenerse bien para empezar con los entrenamientos el lunes.

Elena, sentada en su despacho, mantiene una lucha constante con sus parpados para que no se cierren. Había tenido una noche horrible gracias a su nuevo vecino y estaba agotada. Rezaba por que entrara Caroline ofreciéndole un cafe. En vez de ella, un chico rubio con ojos claros aparece por la puerta.

- Señorita Gilbert, ¿puedo pasar?-

A Elena se le ilumina la cara cuando lo ve y asiente con la cabeza. Se levanta de su asiento para cerrar las persianas de la ventana que daba a la zona donde todos los empleados trabajaban en sus cubículos y rápidamente acorta la distancia hacia el para besarle con ganas.

- Elena, aquí no...- da un paso atrás para separarse.

- ¿Y donde?. Por que ayer ni apareciste, ni me llamaste.- dice muy molesta cruzándose de brazos y esperando una explicación.

- Nena, sabes que si no puedo ir o llamarte es por que estoy con ella.- le comenta con la boca pequeña.

- Si, lo se. Pero ni un mensaje, ni nada...-

- Lo siento mucho.- se pasa las manos por el pelo nervioso.- Te tengo que contar una cosa.-

- ¿Que pasa?- se cara se vuelve pálida de repente.

- Vicky creo que sospecha algo. Se ha vuelto muy celosa y antes no era así. Ademas, la he pillado viendo fotos tuyas del facebook.-

- Será Matt por que le pones los cuernos conmigo y las mujeres presentimos esas cosas a lo lejos.- le susurra recriminándole por la situación en la que están.

- Oh, vamos, Elena. No seas tan injusta conmigo. Sabes que si pudiera, estaría contigo. Si no fuera por que se quedo embarazada ya la hubiera dejado.-

- Mejor dejemos la conversación. Alguien puede entrar y escucharnos.- corta ella y se vuelve a sentar en su sillón para serenarse.

- Nena, te necesito, pero debemos ser cautos. Si no me veré en la obligación de tomar distancia hasta que todo se calme. No puedo arriesgarme a que tu padre lo sepa y me despida.- el se sienta en frente con la rostro entristecido.

- El no te va ha despedir. En todo caso me mataría a mi por meterme con un hombre casado.- le duele escucharse a si misma esas palabras tan duras pero por suerte no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en ellas al sonar su teléfono - No te preocupes, ya me inventare algo para que podamos salir del paso. Nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta.- le concluye para atender a la llamada.

Matt le lanza un beso y sale de su despacho mas que contento. Una vez mas su Elenita le iba a sacar las castañas del fuego mientras el tenia mas tiempo para concentrarse en el futbol.

Dos horas de entrenamiento le han venido estupendamente a Damon, que llega a la entrada de su edificio enérgico. Pasando por al lado de su coche, se da cuenta como un chico rubio esta parado frente a su camaro y lo observa con fascinación.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó Damon con desconfianza.

- ¿Es tuyo?-

- He preguntado yo primero.- se pone serio.

- Perdona. No quiero robártelo ni nada por el estilo. Solo que siempre me han gustado este tipo de coches.- le echa otro vistazo y pega un silbido como si estuviera viendo a la mujer mas bella del planeta.- Por cierto, soy Klaus, Nik para los amigos. Tu eres el nuevo vecino de Car, ¿no?- le ofrece su mano.

- ¿ Quien?- Damon no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

- La del segundo C. Rubia, guapa...-

Damon ya estaba empezando a recordar y se le comenzó a dibujar una gran sonrisa en la cara por la descripción.

- Si, me acuerdo de ella.-

- Es mi novia.- dice Klaus para que borre esa sonrisa.

- Perdona - se pone serio en seguida y le estrecha la mano.- Soy Damon Salvatore. Encantado.-

- ¿No me jodas?. ¿Tu eres Damon Salvatore?.- ríe alucinado.- Por fin tengo el placer. Los chicos no paran de hablar maravillas de ti. Dicen que eres muy bueno.-

- Y tu eres...? - lo pilla descolocado.

- Klaus Mickelson. Capitán de los lobos, tu compañero y por lo visto también vecino.-

Damon se alegra de poder conocer a su primer compañero y llevarse la grata sorpresa de que sea tan amigable. No esta mal tener un cicerone para entrar con buen pie en el equipo. Y si es arrimándose al capitán de su nuevo club, el encantado de la vida.

- Bueno, Klaus, me tengo que ir. Esta noche es mi presentación y aun no he arreglado nada.- se disculpa Damon.

- ¡Es verdad!. Nos veremos esta noche allí.- lo despide Nik chocando sus manos y sigue con su admiración por el coche.

Elena y Caroline salen de la oficina y caminan hacia sus apartamentos. La fiesta comenzaría dentro de tres horas y después de un intenso día de trabajo ninguna tenia fuerzas para prepararse ante tal acontecimiento.

- Solo a tu padre se le ocurre contratar a un jugador a ultima hora y en fin de semana ni mas, ni menos.- dice Car irritada sin parar de mirar el reloj.

- Encima una fiesta para presentarlo.- le sigue con la replica Elena.- Por cierto, solo lo he puesto en nomina, ¿pero quien es?-

- A ver...- Caroline ojea unas carpetas que llevaba en el maletin y saca de ellas un papel.- Damon Salvatore, nacido en Turín, Italia. Mmmm, ¿un italiano?, seguro que esta bueno. - le da un codazo a la amiga cómplice- Padre italiano y madre americana. El mediano de tres hermanos. Y ya esta, no hay ni foto, ni nada. Tu padre solo me dio este folio, sin mas.- se ofusca.

- Te toca entrevistarlo, ¿no?.-

- ¡Exacto! y solo tengo esto.- zarandea el papel indignada.- ¿Como quieren que haga mi trabajo bien si no me dan la información que necesito?-

- ¿Se lo dijiste a mi padre?-

- Pues claro, pero me dijo que no tenia nada mas. Que me encargara yo de sonsacarle todo a el Sr. Salvatore.- imita la voz de Grayson para la carcajada de Elena.

- Bueno, ahí comprobaras si esta bueno o no.- le dice para que lo vea por el lado positivo.

- Eso espero. Quiero recrearme la vista un poquito.- responde divertida mientras escucha como le llega un mensaje a su móvil.

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunta curiosa por ver seriedad de su amiga-

- Nik dice que tira ya para la fiesta. Se va con un amigo y que me espera allí.- revuelve sus ojos y sigue caminando a paso ligero.

- Espera, no te enfades Car.- intenta seguir sus pasos.

- Ese es el problema, Elena. Que ya no me cabreo, me da igual que se vaya con quien sea, ya no me importa. Nuestra relación se ha estancado y no se como vamos seguir avanzando..- se lamenta.

- Pero tu lo sigues queriendo, no?-

- Pues claro, Klaus es el amor de mi vida,pero esta rutina nos esta matando. Se que no puedo pedir mas a mi relación después de siete años juntos, pero ...- aguanta las lagrimas como puede.- No se..., estoy hecha un lió.-

- Deberíais hablar e intentar solucionarlo.- le aconseja.

- Si, haber como lo hago. Gracias.- le da un abrazo - Y tu deberías aplicarte el cuento. Se que ha estado Matt por tu oficina y por la cara que traes seguro que no para decirte nada bueno.- se separan y siguen caminando.

- Vayamos por partes, primero la fiesta y ya mañana mas tranquilas te lo cuento, ¿vale?.-

- Esta bien.- se conforma Caroline ansiosa por llegar a la casa.

El camaro aparece por la entrada de la mansión Gilbert con Damon de copiloto y de chófer un Klaus radiante de felicidad por estar conduciendo el coche.

- Mil gracias, tío. Estoy flipando con este cacharro.-

- Si vuelves a llamarlo cacharro no te dejaré nunca mas cogerlo, ¿entendido?.- finge amenazarlo.

- Lo juro.-

Ambos se bajan y entran para la casa. Allí unos cuantos periodistas locales se acercan en corrillo a Damon para hacerle unas preguntas. Rápidamente Grayson fue hacia ellos y los espantó para que dejaran a su delantero estrella en paz.

- No pueden esperar a la rueda de prensa. Son como buitres.- los maldice el cincuentón cogiendo por los hombros a Damon en un gesto amable.- ¡Conoces ya a Klaus! - dijo cuando lo vio a su lado.- Cuidadlo Mickelson, este chico nos va llevar muy lejos, estoy seguro.-

- No se preocupe, señor.-

- Llegáis temprano.- mira el reloj.- Bueno, salid al jardín y tomar algo mientras están todos. Ahora os veo.-

Cuando el jefe se aleja, ambos se relajan y deciden irse para la barra.

- ¿Que desean tomar?- les preguntaba el camarero.

- Para mi una cerveza y para ti ...- espera a que Damon le responda.

- Cualquier licor sin alcohol esta bien.-

- ¿Que?- pone cara de asco el rubio.- Hasta el lunes no entrenamos, puedes beber alcohol, no pasa nada.-

- No me gusta.- comenta incomodo.

- Vale - levanta las manos sin querer atosigarlo.- ¿ Y se puede saber por que vienes de la cuna del fútbol para jugar en un país que ni sabe que es el soccer?-

- Allí es mas difícil triunfar. En cambio aquí es mas fácil y aparte se vive mejor.- le explica sin mucho afán de seguir con la conversación.

- Eso es cierto.- Klaus agarra su copa y se la bebe de un sorbo.

- Wow!- se sorprende Damon al ver como se la bebido.- Creo que alguien tiene problemas en el paraíso.- ironiza apartándole el vaso para que no beba mas.

- ¿Quien? ¿Yo?. Nooo, soy muy feliz.- dice con amargura.

- Se te nota, colega.- le da una palmada en la espalda como señal de apoyo.

- Es que ...- guarda silencio por que aun no tiene confianza con Damon para contarle nada.

- Es que, ¿que?.- le insta con la mirada a que le diga. Por lo menos así dejaría de hacerle preguntas.

- Dejalo, te acabo de conocer y no te voy a dar la vara con mis problemas.-

- Si son de faldas, soy todo un experto, así que no te cortes.- le pide.

Elena y Caroline se presentan puntuales a la fiesta. Ambas con vestidos estrictamente negros, no iban para celebrar nada, si no a trabajar. La rubia tenia que entrevistar a Damon y la morena, tal vez mas elegante que su amiga, tenia que acompañar a su padre en el escenario cuando presentaran al jugador.

- Voy a buscar a ese tal Damon y de paso haber si veo a Nik por aquí.- pasa sus ojos por todo el interior del salón.

- Vale, yo haré los mismo con mi padre.-

Caroline sale al jardín y divisa a lo lejos a su novio acompañado de ¿su vecino?. ¿Que hacia aquí?. Le daba igual, fue con prisas hacia ellos y sorprendió por la espalda a Klaus.

- Estas aquí.- le dice con indicios de cabreo.

- Amor, que guapa que estas. Conoces ya a ...-

- ¡Si!- responde cortante la chica.- ¿Que tal, vecino?- le finge una sonrisa a Damon.- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- le pregunta a Klaus poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- Nos vemos después Nik.- se levanta incomodo y se aleja de ellos para darle privacidad.

Caminado por el extenso jardín y observando a todos los invitados, reconoce una cara amiga entre ellos.

- Hola...-

- ¡Damon!. ¿ Que haces aquí?- pregunto nerviosa la chica.

- Esta fiesta es mi bienvenida.- señala uno de los carteles que decoraban la casa donde ponía su nombre.

- Tu eres el nuevo?.-

- El mismo. Entonces... - quiere cambiar de tema para ir a lo que le interesaba.- ¿Te gusto lo de anoche?- camina al rededor suya como un león acechando a su presa.

- ¿Tu que crees?- sonríe levemente cuando lo siente a su espalda.

- Yo creo que ...- roza con su pulgar la curva de su trasero disimuladamente para que nadie se de cuenta.- lo que probaste no es nada comparado con lo que puedo darte.- le susurra al oído.

- ¿A sí?.- le sigue ella el juego.

- Si quieres saberlo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- le reta separándose sutilmente de ella pero indicándole con la mirada que lo siga.

Klaus aguanta el chaparrón de la charla de Caroline estoicamente. La rubia, cuando acaba con el drama de no poder entrar agarrada del brazo de su novio en la fiesta, se relaja y por fin parece que le da una oportunidad para que se explique.

- Tu vecino estaba ya listo para venir y me pregunto que si quería ir con el. Tiene un camaro y sabes como me gustan esos coches. Me iba a dejar conducirlo, así que no opuse mucha resistencia. Lo siento.- le dice Nik.

- Esta bien.- le da un beso complacida.- Ahora tengo que ir a entrevistar a tu nuevo compañero, Damon Salvatore. Y no tengo ni pajolera idea de quien es.- resopla Caroline cansada.

- Pues hace un momento que lo acabas de saludar. Ademas, vive encima tuya.-

- ¿Que?- se queda con la boca abierta.

- Damon es el nuevo vecino.- le confirma Klaus - si me hubieras dejado presentártelo...-

- Maldita sea, Klaus- le da un leve golpe en el hombro y se va de su lado para buscar a Damon o en su defecto a Elena para contarle.

Elena se harta de no encontrar por ningún lado a su padre, Va para el salón principal y allí sin querer vio como Matt y Vicky entraban agarrados de las manos. Noto una punzada en el estomago y deseo morir en ese instante. Sobre todo al ver el avanzado estado de ella.

Bajo su cabeza para disimular sus lagrimas y corrió a una de las habitaciones de arriba para llorar tranquila y que nadie la viera.

En la soledad de su antiguo cuarto, se sentó en la cama y no paraba de preguntarse una y otra vez por que seguía con Matt. Fue su novio durante tres años en el instituto y por mucho que lo dejara para ir a la universidad, al volver al pueblo se dio cuenta de que aun lo seguía queriendo. Con lo que no contaba era que ese año que estuvo ella ausente, el se casara con Vicky.

Con toda el maquillaje corrido se va para el cuarto de baño a retocarse. Entretenida en remarcarse la linea de los ojos con el lapiz, la puerta de la habitacion se abre y escucha a dos personas entrar riendose. Se pega a la pared para que no la vean y con cuidado entorna un poco la puerta para que no le den por entrar allí.

- ¿Que me vas hacer?- decía la chica.

- Lo que me pidas. Como por ejemplo...-

- Mmmmm, no sabes como me gusta eso.-

Elena se llevaba la mano hasta la boca para evitar reírse.

- O esto...- seguía la voz masculina.

- Sorprendeme...- le pedía ella.

Elena resopla con rabia por verse de nuevo en la misma situación de anoche. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que atraía a las parejas a tener sexo al lado de ella.

Los gemidos comenzaron a resultarle familiares y ni corta ni perezosa, curiosea abriendo un poco la puerta para saber quienes trataban de usurpar lo que era su antigua cama.

Los ojos se le iban a salir de las cuencas cuando reconoció a ese hombre y a esa mujer que follaban como locos entre sus sabanas.

Su vecino y la esposa del entrenador Lockwood. No se lo podia creer.¿ Pero que hacia aquí ese cerdo con ella?. ¿Quien lo había invitado a la fiesta?. ¿ Por que ha tenido la poca vergüenza de entrar a una casa y tirarse a la primera que ve en una cama que no es suya?. Miles de preguntas la invadían y su enfado iba en aumento.

No fue mucho el tiempo que tardaron en volver a vestirse los amantes y Elena permaneció esperando en silencio a que se fueran.

- Toma.- Rebeckah saca unos cuantos billetes de su bolso.

- Gracias- Damon los recibe agradecido y le da un tierno beso.

- Nunca he pagado por tener sexo. Pero realmente eres muy bueno, italiano.-

- Y esto es solo el principio, nena.-

- Tengo que irme, mi marido puede estar buscándome. Ya vamos hablando.- le tira un beso al aire desapareciendo por la puerta.

Damon termina por ponerse la americana y espera unos segundos a que su cómplice se aleje lo bastante para bajar el también.

A punto de irse, un ruido capta su atencion y extrañado por sentir la presencia de alguien mas, cierra la puerta de la habitacion de un portazo para hacer salir de su escondite al curioso que había en el baño.

Elena asoma su cabeza para cerciorarse de que no hay peligro y sale con cuidado. Sin caber todavía de su asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar, alguien la asusta agarrándola por la espalda y estampandola contra la pared.

- ! Tu!- dice con desconcierto Damon al reconocerla.

- Déjame, idiota.- forcejea para que deje de aprisionarla.

- ¿ Que haces aquí?- pregunta inquieto por saber de que se ha enterado.

- Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti.- lo empuja - Acabas de allanar una propiedad privada, ¿lo sabias?- sale de la habitacion decidida en llamar a los de seguridad.

- Espera...- corre tras ella.- ¿ Que has escuchado allí dentro?-

- ¿Yo?, nada.- le dice sarcástica- Solo como te follabas a esa madurita y después le pedías dinero.-

- Eso no es del todo cierto.- se intenta escusar.

- Si, claro. No soy sorda y mis ojos no me engañan.-

Bajan por las escaleras a toda prisa y Damon intenta por todos los medios que se detenga para hablar.

- ¿ Y que vas hacer?-

- Pues echarte. Lo que hagas en tu casa es cosa tuya. Pero aquí no.- le amenaza.

Se meten en el salón donde Grayson esta en el escenario dando un discurso.

Damon y Elena se introducen entre la multitud y entre susurro siguen con la discusión.

- Te pido que no digas nada. Por favor.- la coge de la mano para que se detenga.

- Já!, no te lo crees ni tu.- se suelta de mala manera y sigue en su empeño de delatarlo.

Damon se enrabia al ver que sus suplicas son en balde y contra ataca.

- Eres una pija cabezota. ¿Quien iba a creerte?-

- ¿ Pero quien te crees que eres para llamarme así, estúpido?-

De repente Grayson termina su discurso dándole la bienvenida a Damon y un gran foco queda iluminando a ambos entre los invitados presentes.

- Ahí estas. Por favor, un breve aplauso para nuestra estrella. Damon Salvatore.- pide el jefe a todos sus empleados.- Acompañado por mi hija, que lo ha encontrado. Gracias cariño.- todos se ríen entre el ruido de las palmas.

Los dos se miran estupefactos por saber al fin quienes son. Damon cierra los ojos maldiciendo su suerte. No podía haberle salido peor su jugada. Siempre presumiendo de ser discreto para que a las primera de cambio una niña rica lo cazara en su otro ``trabajo´´. Y para mas inri la hija de su nuevo jefe y vecina. Pronto dibuja una sonrisa forzada para subir al escenario, aunque sabia que después de todo el paripé vendría su despido inmediato.

Elena no reacciona en primera instancia, por lo que Caroline se le acerca y dándole un leve empujón la anima a que siga al chico.

No le diría nada a su padre ahora mismo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que lo que había descubierto de su nuevo empleado y vecino manchara el nombre de su empresa. Por lo que esperaría a que terminase la fiesta para confesar todo.

* * *

**Wow! gracias por todas las review!. Son mi inspiración! **

** Actualizaré lo mas pronto posible, como siempre ;) **


	3. Capitulo 3

Todos reciben con expectación e ilusión al recién llegado. Los periodistas se pelean por hacerle preguntas y Damon los calma para que lo hagan por turnos. Mientras el chico respondía, Elena lo observaba preocupada. No sabia como decirle a su padre que su ``gran estrella´´ era un mujeriego que se vendía por dinero. Y lo peor es que se acostaba con la mujer del entrenador. Era una bomba de relojería lo que tenia en las manos y no tenia idea de como desconectarla.

Termina la entrevista y Grayson le da a Damon la camiseta de los lobos para que se la ponga. Le pasa un balón y comienza a darle patadas ante el nuevo aplauso de todos los presentes en el acto.

Elena baja del escenario y se aproxima al sitio donde estaba Caroline y Klaus.

- De verdad que no sabia que Damon y el vecino fueran la misma persona.- le confiesa Caroline con miedo por la cara de enfadada que traía su amiga.

- ¿Y tu?- le pregunta a Klaus.

- Lo conocí esta tarde y hasta ahora no te he visto, Elena.- se lava las manos el rubio.

- Pues sabéis que nuestro queridisimo vecino es un ...-

Damon aparece por su espalda y la agarra del antebrazo con fuerza para llevársela de allí antes de que hable mas. Caroline y Klaus se quedan boquiabiertos sin entender que es lo que ha pasado.

- ¡Suéltame!- va casi en volandas arrastrada por el.

- Shhh...¿Pero que coño haces?- la libera cuando están apartados de la gente.

- Salvar a mi empresa del bochornoso escándalo en la que vas a meterla.- le debate indignada.

- Mi vida privada no le interesa a nadie.-

- Eres un prostituto - baja el tono de voz - . En un pueblo donde la mayor parte de la población es católica y muy beata ¿ Que crees que pasará si se enteran que mi padre ha contratado a un hombre que se acuesta con mujeres por dinero?.-

- ¿Prostituto?- pregunta arqueando las cejas- No es un termino que me guste,- se cruza de brazos y se toca la barbilla. -Prefiero el sobrenombre de follamigo o amante o querido o...- comienza a reírse.

- ¿Me cuentas el chiste?-

- La rubia esa solo era una amiga. Me lo debía. No creerás que nos hemos acostado por dinero, ¿no?.- intenta convencerla.

- Es mejor que te inventes otra, Sr. Salvatore.- le chulea- He nacido en este pueblo y conozco a Rebeckah desde que era una niña. Por cierto, es la mujer de tu entrenador, por si no lo sabias.-

- ¿Como?- palidece por la noticia.

Elena no puede evitar sonreír victoriosa y Damon se ofusca por que no sabia ya como salir del paso. ¿La mujer del entrador?. Se pegaba a si mismo dos tortas mentales por no averiguar antes. Ya no podía justificarse mas y ahora se sentía acorralado por esa hiena que esperaba para devorarlo y acabar con el.

- Esta bien. ¿ Que quieres?- claudica.

- ¿Para que quieres el dinero?-

- ¿Si te lo digo, dejaras pasar el tema?-

- No.- dice rotunda.

- ¿Entonces por que quieres saberlo?- Damon se mosquea.

- No se, pura curiosidad, pero me interesa bien poco. Así que...- le da la espalda para zanjar el tema e ir a por su padre.

Al girarse se encuentra de frente a Matt, esta vez sin Vicky.

- Hola...- saluda ella contenta de verlo solo.

- Hola, Elena.- le responde el - Tu debe de ser Salvatore.- pasa por el lado de la chica hasta Damon.- Soy Matt Donovan, el centrocampista que te dará los pases de gol.-

- ¿Que pasa tío?- le da la mano con desgana aun pensando en como convencer a Elena de que le guarde el secreto.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunta el rubio receloso por que le parecía que habían estado discutiendo.

El tono que utilizó para hacer la pregunta le dio una gran idea a Elena. Tenia la solución frente sus narices al problema que llevaba persiguiéndola todo el día.

- No, nada, Matt. Estábamos concretando los términos del contrato.¿ No es así, Sr Salvatore?.- se pone a su lado y le indica con la mirada que asiente.

Damon confundido en un primer momento , hace lo que le pide y ambos simulan sus sonrisas para que Matt no sospeche.

- Vale. Ahm, Elena, búscame cuando termines. Tengo que preguntarte yo también sobre mi contrato. Adiós, colega. Nos vemos el lunes.- concluye el rubio antes de volver a dejarlos solos.

- Me da a mi que ese quiere revisar algo mas que su contrato contigo.- le bromea a la chica cerca del oído cuando el otro se había alejado lo suficiente para que no lo escuchara.

Elena ignora su comentario y muy enigmática se pasea delante de el sopesando los pros y los contra de lo que se le había ocurrido.

- ¿ Y... ? - se desespera Damon por la espera.

- Te mantendré informado.-

- Espera, espera,¿que?.- se mete en su camino.

- Que me pensaré lo que te pido a cambio de mi silencio.- le confiesa pasando por su lado y dejándolo solo.

Damon, con un gran enfado por verse doblegado a los chantajes de una niña rica, decide terminar su noche e irse para su apartamento.

Se repetía una y otra vez que esto no iba a quedar así. Quería descubrir que le había hecho cambiar de opinión y que se le había ocurrido pedirle. No entendía nada, pero mañana seria el primero en aporrear su puerta para que le explicara las condiciones de su acuerdo.

Elena despedía a los últimos invitados y cerraba exhausta la puerta. No había podido encontrar a Matt después de estar con Damon y tenia un día realmente horrible, por lo que solo deseaba irse a dormir.

- Mi preciosa niña- Grayson aparece desde la escalera y va abrazarla.

- Ya no soy una niña, papa.- le recuerda mientras se deja achuchar.

- Lo se, lo se- le pasa las manos por el pelo.- ¿Que te ha parecido todo?-

- Bien, como todas tus fiestas. Son las mejores del pueblo.- agarrados van caminando hacia la cocina.

- Me han comentado que tienes un vecino nuevo - dice con intenciones ocultas, sabiendo ya quien es.

- ¿ Te refieres a Damon?- pregunta la chica para ir al grano.

- ¿Ya lo tuteas, jovencita?- se hace el molesto.

- Oh, vamos papa. No empieces - revuelve sus ojos por las nuevas teorías del padre.

- Es muy guapo, tiene atractivo y es un crack en su posición. Me cae bien.-

- Papa, lo conociste ayer. No sabes como es.- se tienta en confesar pero se contiene con esfuerzo.

- Tu también y antes parecíais tener una pelea de enamorados allí detrás.- le señala el sitio donde se escondieron.

- ¿Estabas espiándonos?-

- Vi como Damon bajo del escenario y fue flechado hacia ti. Después se disculpó y se fue. Parecía estar cabreado por algo y creo que fue por esa conversación que tuvisteis.-

- Para, por favor.-

- Solo digo que me gustaría que os llevarais bien y que le dieras una oportunidad. Capaz y nos sorprende. Ademas, me siento mas seguro que este puerta con puerta contigo. Así podrás recurrir a el si es algo muy urgente.- le dice convincente para que acepte.

- Que sí, intentaré conocerlo.- cede a la presión, pero cruzando los dedos tras su espalda. No tenia ni la mas mínima intención de querer algún tipo de relación con Damon. - ¿Estas contento?-

- Esa es mi niña.- la abraza- Ah, eso no quiere decir que te este dando permiso para que te líes con el, eh?- le regaña medio en broma ganándose el leve golpe en la cabeza de Elena.

Padre e hija tardaron poco en irse a dormir. Grayson le pidió que se quedara a pasar la noche y Elena estaba tan cansada que no dudo en aceptar de inmediato.

Entró en su cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue quitar las sabanas de la cama. Maldiciendo en alto por el ultraje a la que se vio obligada a presenciar, coge la funda de la almohada para quitarla y un aroma agradable a perfume masculino le vino a los sentidos. Se la acercó a la nariz y respiró hondo para que sus pulmones se impregnaran de ese olor. Sin quererlo, una leve sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro hasta que se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y la tira de inmediato al suelo. Sacude todo su cuerpo para que desaparezcan esos pensamientos sobre Damon y se tumba por fin en la cama dejándose envolver por el sueño.

Ya por la mañana, Damon hace abdominales sentado en el suelo de su salón. Repasando todo vivido ayer, solo podía pensar en lo que pretendía Elena. Eso lo ponía muy nervioso y estaba deseando salir de dudas pronto.

Elena subía descalza las escaleras hasta su planta. Busco en su bolso las llaves del piso y faltando unos escalones para llegar, escuchó como la puerta de su vecino se abría.

Damon salio al descansillo y se la encontró de frente. Vestido con americana y de corbata, parecía un chico que nunca había roto un plato.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. - se mete en su camino- Por lo visto yo no soy el único que pierde el tiempo. - ironiza y se cruza de brazos esperando a que le conteste.

Elena arruga el labio superior y revuelve sus ojos cansada de escuchar sus tonterías.

- No hace falta que sueltes tus bromitas tan temprano.- le contesta bordemente.

- ¿Entonces de que vas?- se pone serio.

- Solo te hago un favor. E igual que tu, pienso cobrar por ello.- le dice con un toque de misterio y pasa por su lado con las llaves en la mano para abrir su puerta.

- Me gustaría saber como voy a pagártelo...- le insinúa pícaro cuando la agarra del brazo para traerla a el.

Estaban tan próximos que Elena pudo oler de nuevo ese perfume que desprendía y que tan extrañamente le gustaba.

- Eso ni lo pienses, cerdo.- estira de su extremidad para que la deje de tocar y se incomoda por la mirada lasciva que le dedicaba el.

- Wow! mal vamos si empezamos a insultarnos. Creo que esta convivencia esta destinada al fracaso.-

- Mira, ahora no puedo. Ya hablaremos.-

- ¿Que ganas tu con esto?- sigue queriendo saber mas.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.-

- Lo que me vas a pedir no tendrá que ver con dejar mi otro ``trabajo´´, no?-

- Seguramente si. Aun no lo se.- disfruta confundiendolo.

- Entonces no.- le dice contundente.

- Pues ya sabes lo que va pasar. Dile adiós ha dar patadas a un balón.- le vuelve amenazar.

- No estoy diciendo que no a tu chantaje, pero si a esa condición. De todos modos lo hablaremos mas tarde. Me tengo que ir.-

- ¿Donde vas?- pregunta curiosa por verlo tan arreglado.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.- se burla imitando la voz de ella y desparece escaleras abajo.

Damon entró en la iglesia mientras la misa estaba terminando. Fue directamente al confesionario y se sentó a esperar que entrara el cura. La ventanilla se abrió y el se santiguó.

- Buenos días, padre. Vengo a confesar mis pecados.-

- Jesús, Hijo de Dios, ten compasión de esta alma pecadora. Dime,¿ de que te arrepientes?.-

- En realidad padre, solo me arrepiento de venir a este pueblo. Dios no ha tenido otra manera de castigarme que metiendo en mi camino a una niña pija y malcriada que se dedica a ponerme las cosas muy dificiles. Solo un día le ha bastado para sacarme de mis casillas. Ella tendría que estar aquí confesando sus pecado y no yo.- dice irritado.

- Dios no castiga, ayuda a ver los errores. Te habrá puesto a esa chica en el camino de tu vida por algo.-

- Si, para que me haga la vida imposible.-

- O para que aprendas de ella.- le rectifica el cura.

Damon no hace ni caso a los consejos del sacerdote. Estaba convencido que Elena seria un gran problema si no ponía remedio. Tenia que devolvérsela con la misma moneda, por lo que tendría que investigar que intenciones ocultas tenia.

- Esta bien, padre. ¿ Cual es mi penitencia?-

- Hoy no has cometido pecado alguno. Así que podías dedicarte a estar mejor con Dios y de paso con esa chica también. El amor por los demás ayudan a que nuestra alma sea mas pura.-

Damon aguanta su risa por respeto pero tiene claro que por mucho que ceda, su vecina no se va salir con la suya.

- Gracias, padre.-

- Yo te absuelvo de tus pecados en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo...-

- Amen- termina por santiguarse otra vez y sale de la capilla.

Elena toma una taza de café sentada en la isla de su cocina. Leyendo el periódico local, se detiene en la sección de deportes y se queda mirando las fotos que les tomaron en la celebración de anoche. En una de ellas, Damon sonreía radiante con la nueva camiseta del equipo y Elena se preguntaba por que ese chico se jugaba su futuro por ganar dinero fácil. Lo único que se le ocurría pensar es que era un ambicioso y le gustaba vivir por encima de sus posibilidades.

El timbre de la casa suena y la chica se levanta abrir.

- ¿Que pasa ,Car?- se hace un lado y la deja pasar.

- Pues dímelo tu. ¿ Que te pasó ayer ?- pregunta curiosa.

- A mi? Nada.- recoge su taza y la deja en el fregadero intentando distraer a su amiga para que no la lleve al tema de Damon.

- ¿Nada?, venga ya, Elena. ¿Por que nuestro vecino te cogió del brazo?-

- Eso deberías preguntárselo a el. Es un bruto, casi me lo arranca. Por cierto, ¿no tenias que hacerle una entrevista?.- desvía la conversación.

- Si, pero entre que estuvo contigo,después fui a buscarlo y no lo encontré...- resopla- Bueno, se la haré cuando llegue de la iglesia.-

- ¿Que ha ido a la iglesia?- cuestiona anonadada.

- Klaus salia de la panadería y vio como entraba allí.- explica encogiéndose de hombros.

Elena suelta una risa floja y niega con la cabeza sin creer lo cínico que puede llegar a ser.

- ¿ Ocurre algo?- pregunta la rubia intrigada por la reacción de la amiga.

- Para nada.- se pone nerviosa- Tengo que ir a ducharme.-

- Ok, después nos vemos en el almuerzo.- se dan un beso en la mejilla para despedirse pero Caroline se da cuenta de que oculta algo.

Damon hizo un poco de turismo por todo el pueblo. Su mision era encontrar el bar mas cercano. Odiaba beber, pero allí es donde podría conocer a mas clientes potenciales.

El don que tenia para el sexo no podía desperdiciarlo gratuitamente. Era como una droga para las mujeres y estaba orgulloso de eso. Todas caían rendidas gracias a la primera consulta, con lo que le resultaba relativamente fácil llevárselas a su terreno. En manipular era el mejor.

Aparcó su cámaro en frente de un pub. Parecía tipo irlandés aunque realmente no creía que lo fuera. Entro sin preocuparse en ver el cartel que tenia en la puerta y se topo con una mujer tras la barra.

- Está cerrado.- dice la pelirroja.

- Perdón, no me dí cuenta. ¿A que hora abres?-

- A las seis.-

- Vale, gracias.- el chico se gira para irse.

- Espera. Tu eres Damon Salvatore, ¿no?-

- El mismo. - se acerca hasta la barra para ofrecerle la mano.

- Jenna.- se la estrecha.

- Me alegra conocer a una mujer tan guapa. - le dice con su clásico encanto besandole el reverso.

- Gracias. Yo tambien me alegro de conocer a la super estrella de los lobos de Mistic Falls - responde perdiéndose en la mirada del chico.

- Y dime... Jenna, ¿este bar es tuyo?- investiga a su próxima victima.

- Mas o menos.- responde algo cohibida.

- ¿Eso significa que es de tu marido?-

- No. Si quieres saber si estoy soltera solo tienes que preguntarlo, guapo.- le pide que se deje de insinuaciones y vaya al grano.

Damon suelta una pequeña risa y se sienta en el taburete.

- ¿Eres soltera?.-

- Las relaciones están muy sobre valoradas. Soy un espíritu libre.- le confiesa divertida.

- Ya somos dos.- intensifica su mirada.- Me gustaría tener amigos como tu en este pueblo.-

- ¿ A que tipo de amistad te refieres?- le pregunta sabiendo sus intenciones.

- Bueno...- vacila por un instante- la que tu prefieras, cariño.- dice en un tono seductor.

Una hora después, Damon salió del pub acomodándose su chaqueta de cuero. Pasando sus manos por su cabello para ponerlo en orden, alguien lo llamo a su espalda.

- Eh, tío. -

- ¡Nik.!, que pasa colega?.- chocan los puños.

- Aquí comprando la comida- le enseña unas bolsas- Voy ahora para la casa de Car. ¿ Y tu?-

Damon echa un vistazo al pub y sonríe levemente recordando lo que haba hecho ahí dentro. No le contaría nada a su compañero obviamente, pero no podía reprimir la satisfacción que le producía haber echado un buen polvo.

Analizó muy bien a Jenna y sabia que ella no seria tan fácil de convencer como Rebeckah. No era casada, ni tenia novio, por lo que incumplia una de sus normas, pero estaba en un lugar nuevo y tenia que captar al mayor numero de mujeres posibles. Aun así sabia que no le costaría mucho tenerla detrás de el pidiéndole mas. Solo necesitaba tiempo.

- Conociendo el pueblo. Ya sabes, quiero caer bien a la afición.-

- A la afición te la ganas marcando goles y ganando partidos. No creo que tu tengas problemas.-

- Eso espero. ¿ Quieres que te lleve?. Yo ya me voy para mi casa. Pasaré la tarde sacando mis cosas de las cajas .- le explica omitiendo que tiene que hablar con su vecina.

- Te lo agradezco, colega. Ya sabes lo que me gusta montarme en tu coche.- dice un entusiasmado Klaus.

Caroline iba de la cocina hasta el salón poniendo la mesa. Elena estaba sentada en el sofá entretenida con su móvil respondiendo los mensajes de Matt.

- Podías ayudarme, no?-

- Ya voy - apura escribiendo mas rápido.

- De verdad, Elena. No se que le ves.- le dice bufando mientras dobla las servilletas.

- No empieces, Car. ¿Bonnie y Jer vienen?-

- Si, están a punto de llegar. Por cierto, estaría bien invitar a nuestro nuevo vecino.- le propone insinuante.

Elena deja de prestar atencion a su móvil y mira ahora a su amiga de mala gana.

- Es un imbécil. No me cae bien.-

- Aun no me has dicho por que te agarró así en la fiesta.-

- Por eso, por que es un imbécil. Tenia que preguntarme algo y fue muy sutil al hacerlo.- le ironiza.

- A mi no me engañas, Elena. Tu te traes algo con Salvatore.- le insiste para que le cuente.

El timbre de la casa suena y la rubia maldice en alto por la interrupción.

- Salvada por la campana. Pero que sepas que no te me escapas.- la amenaza mientras va abrir.

Bonnie y Jer saludan a las chicas y esperan pacientemente a que Klaus llegue. Este no tarda en aparecer pero con un invitado inesperado para Elena, ya que Caroline sabia que Damon vendría almorzar.

- Fíjate, que casualidad. Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma.- le dice Car a su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

Elena cuando lo ve aparecer se tensa y su expresión disgustada no se hace esperar.

Klaus hace las pertinentes presentaciones y cuando ambos coinciden, Damon la saluda con gracia sabiendo el malestar de la chica por su presencia.

- Tenia muchas ganas de verte - se sienta a su lado en el sofá cuando se quedan solos.

- No puedo decir lo mismo.- dice ella con seriedad dando un pequeño salto hacia el lado para poner mas distancia entre ellos.

- Sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente.- le dice bajito para que no lo escuchen.

Elena dirige su mirada hacia sus amigos que estaban en la cocina y se da cuenta que Caroline no les quita ojo.

- Aquí no.-

- Pues disfrutemos del almuerzo y te espero después en mi piso. Estoy deseando discutir las condiciones del acuerdo contigo.- le susurra provocador acercándose y pasando su brazo por el respaldo del sofá.

- Bien, vamos a comer.- dijo Klaus cuando entró en el salón poniendo los platos en la mesa.

Elena se levanta rápidamente por la proximidad y agradece que sus amigos cortara esa situación tan incomoda en la que la estaba metiendo Damon.

* * *

**Feliz Navidad mis delenas! Sorry por la tardanza, pero es lo que tiene estas fechas. Espero subir el siguiente capi lo mas pronto posible y que este os halla gustado. Pasadlo bien y si beben no conduzcan.**

**Pd: Simo: el telefono de Damon lo tengo metido en una caja fuerte. No se lo pineso dar a nadie, es pa mi. Jajajaja. **

**Ahora me toca leer a mi vuestros comentarios. Saludos! **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Por las fiestas, viajes y demas cosas que tengo que hacer, el capi es cortito, pero no queria dejaros sin ninguno antes de que acabe el año. Nos volvemos a leer para el 2014 y que tengais una buena entrada en el año. Disfrutar y divertiros con responsabilidad :P . **

**PD: Actualizaré lo mas pronto posible, como de costumbre, y sobre todo espero que os guste. Muchas gracias de antemano y ahora... al lio XDDDD ! **

* * *

Sentados alrededor de la mesa, Caroline situó a Elena de un modo que quedara en frente de Damon. Quería saber por todos los medios que se traían esos dos y tenerlos vigilados.

- Damon, ¿te comentó Grayson que tengo que entrevistarte?- rompió el hielo la rubia.

- Si, para mi será todo un placer responder las preguntas de una gran periodista.- le dice adulador.

- Muchas gracias, aunque es solo rutinario. Es para saber mas sobre ti.- se sonroja Caroline.

Elena, celosa por que no le gustaba nada ver como sus amigas caían rendidas ante Damon, decidió meterse en la conversación.

- ¿Por que no te preguntamos entre todos?. Será divertido.- propone sonriente al comprobar que a el no le ha hecho tanta gracia.

- Fantástica idea, Elena. Si no te importa, claro está.- le pide Caroline permiso antes a el.

- Adelante- dijo Damon camuflando la incomodidad de sentirse el centro de atencion.

- Es mejor que terminemos de comer y después en el postre comenzamos, no?.- comenta Klaus para que rebajen el agobio al que sometían al chico.

La comida fue distendida y la conversación se centraba practicamente en el futbol. Klaus y Jeremy le explicaban como serian los entrenamientos y las exigencias a las que los sometía el entrenador Lockwood.

Llegados al postre, los chicos esperaban los cafés en el salon mientras las chicas se concentraron en la cocina.

- Dios mio, es guapisimo.- babeaba Bonnie.

- Tiene pinta de ser un fiera en la cama, ¿no te parece?- dice Caroline chocando su cadera con la de Elena en un gesto cómplice.

- Esa pregunta seria perfecta para la entrevista, Car- ironiza ella.

- Oh, vamos, Elena. Seras la única del pueblo que no ha visto lo bueno que esta. -

- Creo que estas demasiado cachonda para pensar con claridad.- cambia de tema para omitir su respuesta.

- Si Nik no me tuviera a dos velas...- suspira- no tendría que mirar a otro hombre.- confiesa molesta.

- Estáis las dos tontas.- se enfada Bonnie- Tienes a un hombre que te adora, Car. Y Elena, ese italiano esta como un queso. Deberías aprovechar y olvidarte de Matt.- le aconseja posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga.- Ahora volvamos con nuestros hombres y pasemos la tarde sacando trapos sucios.- se frota las manos divertida.

- Joder, Bon. Desde que te tiras al crió estas que rebosas de alegría.- le dice la rubia con envidia.

- Eh, Car!- le llama la atencion Elena poniendo cara de asco.- No hables así de mi primo.- le da un golpe para que cierre el pico.- Y Bonnie, Damon no es mi hombre.- le rectifica nerviosa.

- Solo es cuatro años menor que nosotras. La edad no importa.- se excusa la morena.- Lo cafés ya están listos. Vamos.- ordena saliendo de la cocina.

Las chicas vuelven al salón con los cafés y Bonnie y Car corren a sentarse al lado de sus respectivas parejas, por lo que ELena no tuvo mas remedio que ocupar el único sitio que quedaba libre.

Damon la observa como se enfurruña al tener que sentarse cerca de el y no pierde la ocasión para molestarla.

- Entonces...- inclina su cuerpo levemente para susurrarle mientras que los otros están entretenidos en servir el café en las tazas- ¿te veo en tu piso o en el mio?.- la sorprende pasando disimuladamente la mano por su espalda.

- Ya te he dicho que tendrás que esperarte.- se mueve para que deje de tocarla.- ¿ Por que no comenzamos hacer preguntas?- dice en alto para que todos le presten atencion y quitarse así de encima a Damon.

- Yo haré la primera.- se ofrece Caroline.- Tenemos tu ficha técnica.- la saca de una carpeta para mostrársela- Y algunos datos personales, pero nada de tu trayectoria.¿ Que te ha hecho venir a este país para jugar al fútbol?.-

- Jugaba en un equipo de segunda división italiana y me salió la oportunidad de venir a un equipo estadounidense hace dos años. Vuestro país siempre me ha gustado, no me lo pensé demasiado.- le cuenta de carrerilla para que el interrogatorio sea breve.

- No se te nota el acento. - dice Klaus.

- Bueno, mi madre nos hablaba en ingles. Me se el idioma desde que tengo uso de razon.-

- ¿No tendrías mas oportunidad de triunfar en Italia antes que en un país que casi ni conocen el fútbol?- pregunta ahora Jeremy interesado en la respuesta.

- No pretendo ser el mejor jugador del mundo. Solo disfrutar de algo que me apasiona y poder vivir de ello.-

A Elena le entra la risa floja y todos la observan extrañados. Para salir del paso decide preguntar ella.

- Por favor...- le debate- sois futbolistas y siempre queréis ganar. ¿Que pasa, que no quieres ser el mejor en todo?-

- Oh, vecina, ya soy el mejor en muchas facetas de mi vida...- se miraron a los ojos y Elena vio la clara insinuación de sus palabras.- Por ahora me conformo con ser el delantero de un pueblo pequeño.-

- ¿ Y cobrar una miseria de sueldo pudiendo estar ganando mas?- vuelve a la carga ella para desenmascararlo.

- Cuando tienes dinero las cosas carecen de valor. La motivación está en como conseguirlo. Yo no existí para impresionar al mundo, yo existo para vivir mi vida de una manera que me haga feliz.- responde convincente. No iba permitir que Elena lo pusiera entre la espada y la pared.

- Me gusta como piensas, Damon. - Caroline intercede- Eso es lo que siempre digo, la vida está para cumplir tus sueños.- le suelta la indirecta a su amiga.

- ¿Por que Mistic Falls?. ¿No te iria mejor en alguna cuidad mas grande?- pregunta Bonnie.

- El Sr. Gilbert puso mucho empeño en que fichara por su equipo. Me ofreció alojamiento gratis y no pude decir que no. Era la mejor oferta que tenia.-

Elena, sorprendida por que su padre no le contara antes lo de Damon, resopla y se levanta de su asiento.

- ¿ Donde vas?- pregunta Caroline.

- He quedado y tengo que arreglarme.- señala la camisa básica y los vaqueros desgastados que llevaba.

- Pero...-

- Ahm, si yo también.- se apresuro en decir Damon antes de que se le escapara.- Aun tengo que poner orden en mi piso. Muchas gracias chicos por invitarme. Y un placer Jer. Te vere en el entrenamiento. Bonnie, a ti t vere en la cafeteria.- se despide con prisa.

Elena aceleró el paso para irse antes de que Damon la alcanzara, pero el chico subió las escaleras corriendo y la detuvo en el descansillo.

- Señorita Gilbert, ¿tiene un momento para discutir unas cuantas cuestiones?-

- No puedo. Tengo planes.- huye de el.

- Yo creo que no.- Damon se harta de sus evasivas y la agarra del brazo para introducirla en su apartamento.

- ¿Pero de que vas?. Soy tu jefa y no puedes tratarme así.- dice con un gran enfado al verse obligada a entrar.

- De aquí..- cierra la puerta por dentro con llave y se las mete en el bolsillo - no sales hasta que aclaremos todo.-

- Esta bien, esta bien...- accede ofuscada y viaja su vista por todo el piso intrigada.

Era muy parecido al suyo pero distribuido de manera diferente. Elena no pudo evitar mirar hacia el dormitorio donde una enorme cama de madera presidia toda la habitacion. Arrugó el ceño al comprobar lo cercano que dormían. Solo una pared de ladrillo los separaba, por lo que entendía que se pudiera escuchar todo lo que el chico hacia.

- ¿Te gustaría probarla?. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de estar yo en la tuya.- pregunta divertido al verla tan curiosa.

- Tienes unos gustos muy caros por lo que veo.- responde refiriéndose a la gigantesca pantalla de plasma y todos los aparatos electrónicos que había.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Me gusta vivir bien.- dice orgulloso mientras abre su nevera para coger un refresco.

- Es asqueroso lo que haces. Todo esto esta manchado por el dinero que ganas follándote a mujeres. ¿ No te da vergüenza?- le recrimina.

- Para nada. Ellas buscan en mi lo que sus parejas no les quieren dar. Las hago felices.- explica ofreciéndole una coca cola que Elena se niega a coger.

- Que haces para convencerlas, ¿eh?.- se cruza de brazos.

- No voy a desvelarte todos mis secretos, vecina. ¿ Donde estaría la gracia si lo hiciera?.-

- Lo que no entiendo como una mujer puede pagar por sexo.-

- No las entiendes por que no te has acostado conmigo aun.- dice en un tono seductor.- Si lo hicieras, todas tus dudas quedarían resueltas.- la provoca con su cercanía.

- Eres un creído y voy a vomitar como siga aquí aguantando tus gilipolleces.- da un paso para atrás.

- Pues vayamos a lo importante. ¿ Que quieres de mi a cambio de tu silencio?- deja caer su peso muerto en el sofá.

Elena intenta coger fuerzas antes de comentarle lo que iba a proponerle. Era una locura pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Tenia que ponerle las cosas difícil a Matt para ver si reaccionaba y la única manera de hacerlo era esa. Ademas, Vicky dejaría de sospechar y no estaría pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Mataria a dos pájaros de un tiro si todo le salia bien.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- pregunta muy segura.

- ¡¿Que...?!- se queda atónito.

- Salir juntos. Ser novios.- le explica.- ¿Estas sordo o que?-

- Te he escuchado. Pero tu... tu...- balbucea- .. estas loca de remate. ¿Por que quieres que seamos novios?.- se levanta del sofá incrédulo.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-

- Pasar de ser un ``prostituto´´ a ser ``novios´´, espera que me lo piense... ¡No!- le contesta a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- Una pena- chista- tenias una carrera muy prometedora en el fútbol. - le dice con sarcasmo haciendo el amago de irse antes de que Damon la detenga pensándoselo mejor.

- Pero..., ¿como pretendes que tengamos algún tipo de relación si no nos aguantamos?.-

- No seremos novios realmente, solamente sera una farsa que utilizaremos delante de la gente.- le aclara.

- Ahora el que no entiende todo esto soy yo.- atónito se pasea por toda la habitacion pensativo.

- Mira, tendrás muchos ojos observándote durante toda la temporada y corres el riesgo de que te pillen como hice yo. No es que seas muy discreto que digamos.- intenta convencerlo.

- Esta bien, maldita sea.- accede dando la batalla por perdida.- Pero que te quede claro que no voy a dejar mi otro ``trabajo´´. A no ser que...- intensifica su mirada hacia ella y camina lentamente hasta ponerse en frente.

- A no ser, ¿que?.- pregunta intimidada por esos ojos.

- Pues que quieras llevar la relación mas allá de lo conveniente y decidas que me dedique completamente a ti. Podía hacerte un buen precio.-

- Entérate, Salvatore, nunca dejaré que te metas en mi cama. No soy como las tontas que engatusas.-

- Nunca digas nunca, vecina. Ademas los retos me ponen.- sonríe irónico.

Elena respira hondo y traga saliva antes las repetidas indirectas que le dedicaba. Su cuerpo se estremecía y no ayudaba que el agradable olor que desprendía apaciguara su inquietud.

- Solo será una tapadera.- concluye ella para evitar sonrojarse.

- Me pregunto para quien. Si para ti o para mi.-

- ¿Quieres o no?- se impacienta ella.

- Supongo que no me queda otra.- le ofrece su mano aceptando al fin.

- Perfecto - se la estrecha y hace el intento de liberarse pero el no la suelta.- Tengo que irme, Damon.-

- Claro, aunque primero tendrás que coger las llaves para abrir.- le recuerda sugerente bajando la mirada al bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Como te atreves?. No voy a meter ahí la mano. Dame las llaves.- le ordena enfadada esperando con la palma de su mano abierta a que se las de.

- Vale, entonces te quedaras aquí hasta que lo hagas.- de pronto la agarra por la cintura para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

- Déjame ir o ...- forcejea.

- ¿O que?. -

- Juro que gritaré.-

- Uhhh, me encantaría escucharte.- la incita.

Elena se indigna y lo fulmina con la mirada. Tenia que ser mas madura que el y odiaba darle la satisfacción de que se sintiera vencedor, pero no le quedaba otro remedio.

Rápidamente introdujo sus dedos en el bolsillo y agarro las llaves. Damon se apresuró en cogerle la muñeca y mantener la mano dentro de su pantalón.

- Mmmmm- ronronea complacido cerca de sus labios.- Cuando quieras podemos hacer mas real nuestra relación. Mi cama siempre estará dispuesta para ti.- le guiña un ojo.

Elena saca bruscamente su mano ofendida y se va corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla escuchando las carcajadas de Damon al fondo.

- Eres repugnante.- con agresividad le tira las llaves y se va de allí para su apartamento.

Una hora mas tarde, Elena esperaba a Matt en la esquina de su calle, no muy lejos de su edificio. Este, llega impuntual como siempre y detiene su coche para que se suba.

- Lo siento, no pude salir antes.- le da un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Que le has dicho esta vez?- pregunta ella algo molesta.

- Que he quedado con Mason para ver un partido. De todos modos estaba entretenida hablando por telefono con la madre.-

- Tenemos dos horas como mucho. ¿Nos vamos?- propone con desgana.

- ¿Estas cabreada?. Elena sabes que yo..-

- Si, lo se, lo se. No es por ti, es que ...últimamente estoy muy estresada.- no quiere entrar en detalles.

Aun no podía ocultar la frustración que sentía al verse tan humillada antes con Damon. Ese hombre la crispaba y la provocaba a cometer una locura. Comenzó a dudar si lo que le pidió fuese una buena idea. Lo que si tenia bastante claro era que todos esos pensamientos estaban fastidiando la cita con Matt.

- No te preocupes, nena. Yo tengo el remedio para eso.- la masajea el muslo con su mano.

- Vayámonos de aquí.- le pide ella dejándose seducir.

En la habitacion de un hotel a las afueras del pueblo, Elena dormía sobre el pecho de Matt hasta que la alarma del móvil sonó.

- Mmmm, un ratito mas.- se quejaba ella desperezándose.

- Eso quisiera, pero no puedo.- la besa en los cabellos y sale de su abrazo para vestirse.

Elena observa como lo hace y se lamenta no poder pasar mas tiempo con el.

- Oye,nena. Tengo entendido que Salvatore es tu nuevo vecino.¿Que te traes con el?-

- ¿Por que todo el mundo cree que tengo algo con el?- se tumba en la cama cansada de tener que dar explicaciones.

- Pues por que saltan chispas. En la fiesta parecíais dos adolescentes discutiendo. Vuestros gestos os delataban.¿ De que hablabais?.-

- ¿Estas celoso?- le pregunta ocultando su alegría.

- No, pero... - se sienta en la cama y le acaricia la mejilla- ese tío parece que quiere algo contigo.-

-¿ Y hay algún problema?-

- ¿Tu que crees?. No me gusta compartir.- le responde en un tono seco.

- Yo te comparto y no te pongo pegas.- le reprocha.

- Pero sabes que cuando nazca el niño volveremos a estar juntos. Y no quiero trabas de por medio cuando eso suceda.-

- Si, estoy deseando saber como lo vas hacer.- se harta de que siempre le diga lo mismo.

- Necesito tiempo, nena, ten paciencia.- le pide besando la linea de su cuello.- Ahora vamos a vestirnos, no quiero llegar tarde.-

Elena sale de la cama y se coloca su ropa algo enfadada. ¿Por que todos los encuentros con Matt siempre terminaban de la misma manera?. Lo pasaban bien y cuando su tiempo se terminaba sacaban sus trapos sucios ha relucir.

Matt la abraza por atrás y la balancea para que cambie esa expresión apesadumbrada.

- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado con ese tío.-

Elena se gira y finge una sonrisa para que se quede contento, pero no le prometería nada. Ahora si que estaba mas que segura que su plan con Damon tenia que llevarlo a cabo. No confiaba nada en Matt y quería comprobar hasta que punto lo podía presionar para que volviera con ella.

* * *

**Espero sus review! **

**Pd 2.0 : Angelito, te equivocaste de teoria, jajajaja. Espero haberte sorprendido ;) **


	5. Capitulo 5

Era temprano cuando Damon esperaba en los aparcamientos del estadio sentado en el capó del coche. Enfundado con la equipación de entrenamiento, decide entrar en el estadio. Dentro de poco llegarian sus nuevos compañeros por lo que quiso venir antes para conocer con mas tranquilidad las instalaciones.

Dando un paseo a ras de campo, echa una vista panorámica de todo el estadio. Se sorprendió gratamente de que fuera grande. Ahí cabían muchas mas personas de las que creía que habitaban Mistic Falls.

En Europa se podría considerar a los Lobos como un equipo de tercera, pero en el estado de Virginia eran unos de los mejores. Se emocionaba al pensar como esa grada podia corear su nombre. Su motivación era asentarse en algún lado, no por mucho tiempo, pero si para ascender lo mas pronto posible y poder vivir del fútbol.

Su otro ``trabajo´´, como le gustaba llamarlo, era un medio mas rápido para conseguir un fin, ademas de su hobby favorito.

Uno mas puntual que otro, fueron apareciendo sus compañeros. Klaus y Jeremy lo saludaron como a uno mas y Matt se limito a chocarle el puño gesticulando una leve sonrisa.

Ya dentro del vestuario, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, entra dando palmas y se planta en frente de todos los jugadores.

- Ok nenas, este fin de semana hay partido.- gritaba.

- Siii!- dijeron todos al unisono.

- Bien... - eleva mas la voz para que se callaran - Este fin de semana jugamos en nuestro campo. Toda la afición estará presente. Estamos a muy pocos puntos del líder y no podemos relajarnos. Esta semana quiero que os dejéis la piel en los entrenamientos. ¡Así que vamos!- ordena para que todos se levanten.

Cuando uno a uno van saliendo para el campo, el entrenador se acerca a DAmon.

- Un placer, Salvatore. Fui a saludarte en la fiesta pero no te encontré.Soy Tayler Lockwood. Tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en ti.- le da un palmada en la espalda.

- Gracias, entrenador.- le ofrece su mano.

- De nada, ahora a demostrar lo que vales.- se la estrecha fuertemente para luego irse.

Damon tragó saliva y miro al cielo rezando para que el secretito con su mujer no saliera a la luz. No podía cometer mas errores o todas sus ilusiones se irían al traste. El único problema que le surgía ahora era el chantaje al que se veía sometido. Aun no sabia que intenciones manejaba Elena. No se aguantaban, eso estaba claro, pero entonces ¿ por que fingir algo que no son?. Lo único que sabia es que iba averiguar que se traía entre manos.

El entrenamiento duró poco mas que dos horas. Después de terminar, todos fueron a tomar agua y solo unos pocos se marcharon para el vestuario a ducharse.

Damon y Klaus estiran en el suelo mientras hablaban entretenidamente.

- No se que les das, Salvatore. Las traes locas.- le dice Klaus con algo de envidia al observar como el equipo de animadoras no les quitaban ojo.

- También te están mirando a ti. No te quejes.- responde mientra saluda a las chicas desde la distancia.

- Para nada. Saben perfectamente que no estoy en el mercado. Pero tu eres el nuevo y ademas soltero. Una presa fácil.-

- Hablando de tu barbie. ¿Como te va con ella?-

- Igual. No consigo estimularla y me pongo muy nervioso cuando eso pasa. Ahí es cuando se acaba todo para mi.- explica avergonzado.

- Haber...- Damon deja de estirar para ponerse de cuclillas delante de el.- ¿A ti que te pasa?. Tu novia esta muy buena, es simpática y por lo que veo hay sentimientos de por medio.- le recuerda sin entender cual es el problema.

- Es que..., tengo miedo.-

- ¿De que?.-

- Pues de Caroline. Llevamos siete años juntos y se que espera que demos un paso mas. Y yo no se aun si estoy preparado.- se lamenta.

- ¿ Por eso no puedes acostarte con tu novia?. - se ríe Damon por que le resulta ilógico.

- Joder, Salvatore, no te rías. Esto es serio.- le da un puñetazo en el hombro.

- Perdona, perdona. Sigue...-

- Es que... me agobio mucho al pensar en eso. Sobre todo si se cansa de esperar y me lo pide ella. No se que hacer.- se pasa una mano por el pelo preocupado.

- Klaus, amigo mio, la única manera que se me ocurre para que una mujer deje de pensar es darle el mejor sexo de su vida y que no salga de la cama. Ahí no piensan en casamientos y esas bobadas.- aconseja sabiendo muy bien lo que dice.

- Para eso necesitaríamos esa fogosidad que perdimos hace dos años. Te lo juro tío, antes era un no parar. Como conejos.¿Pero ahora?, no puedo ni tocarla sin que me entre un escalofrió. Todo es tan rutinario. - le cuenta Klaus con vergüenza sintiéndose un tonto.

- Ok, colega. Tampoco quiero detalles. - le pide que no siga.- Tu déjame eso de la fogosidad a mi. Yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer para que mi vecinita se le quite esas ideas del compromiso..- chocan sus puños cómplices y se marchan para el vestuario.

Damon va para los aparcamientos en busca del coche. Mete su bolsa de deportes en el maletero y cuando se va montar, observa a lo lejos como Elena y Caroline salen de las oficinas. Ambas se despiden y cogen para direcciones opuestas. El chico se le dibuja una sonrisa traviesa y no pierde la oportunidad en ir hacia ella.

- Hola amorcito..- la saluda a su espalda con un tono gracioso.

Elena resopla al reconocer su voz y se gira.

- ¿ Que quieres SAlvatore?- se cruza de brazos.

- No has venido a verme entrenar. - bromista, niega con la cabeza- Con las ganas que tenia de presentar a mi nueva novia.- dice irónico echando su brazo encima del hombro de ella.

Elena lo aparta de un manotazo y sigue su camino ignorándolo por completo.. El no se queda atrás y la sigue.

- Estaba pensando una cosa.-

- ¡Anda!, creía que los futbolistas no tenían materia gris para hacer tal cosa.- dice sarcástica.

- Muy graciosa, vecina.- simula reírse - Entonces...¿ Para cuando nuestra primera cita?-

- ¿¡Que!?- la pregunta de el hace que se detenga.- Yo no voy a salir contigo.-

- ¿Y como pretendes que se sepa que somos novios?. Aun sigo sin tener ni puta idea de para que sirve todo esto.- cuestiona molesto.

Sin reconocer que Damon tiene razón, baja el gran muro que ha levantado para protegerse y suspira aceptando su propuesta.

- Vale, saldremos para que la gente nos vea. Pero no quiero ninguna tontería. Ayer te libraste de un buen tortazo en la cara, así que no me provoques.- lo amenaza.

- Así que te provoco, eh?.- se hace el orgulloso.

- Vete a la mierda..- sigue andando hasta llegar a su Bmw.

- Oh, Elena. Vives cabreada todo el rato, deberías relajarte.- el sigue con la persecución.

La chica tira su bolso dentro del coche y antes de subirse se da la vuelta para mirarlo.

- No me llames por mi nombre. Para ti seré siempre señorita Gilbert.-

- No creo que al llamarte así se traguen que eres mi novia.- le recuerda el.

- Digo cuando estemos solos. No quiero ningún tipo de confianza contigo. Soy tu jefa. ¿De acuerdo?-

- Claro - acepta pero sin ponerle las cosas fáciles- Seras señorita Gilbert a partir de ahora...- se inclina y ella da dos pasos atrás quedando atrapada entre el coche y el.- hasta que me supliques que vuelva a decir tu nombre.- concluye casi en un susurro mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

- No quieras jugar conmigo, Salvatore.- le responde incomoda por la invasión de su espacio.

Ese agradable aroma que desprendía la tenia paralizada y por muchas ganas que tenia de empujarlo,su cuerpo se negaba a responderla.

- Difiero, Señorita Gilbert, a mi si me encantaría jugar con usted.- dice atrevido - Ya la llamaré para nuestra cita.- la mira sutilmente de arriba abajo y agarra su mano para darle un beso en el reverso.

Cuando el chico se retira, Elena sacude su cabeza para volver en si. Se pregunta por que ha dejado que la tocara otra vez. Cansada ya de tantas insinuaciones por su parte, decide contrarrestar. Si seguía con su plan de fingir una relación con Damon tenia que intentar llevarlo lo mejor posible. No podía permitirse que se le fuera de las manos y mucho menos que nadie se enterara de que todo era mentira. Por lo que se le ocurrió darle al chico de su misma medicina. Esto seria una guerra de poder a poder y ella estaba segura de salir vencedora.

Transcurrieron unos días y ya cerca del fin de semana, todo Mistic Falls se engalanaba para celebrar el próximo partido de los Lobos.

Elena estuvo demasiada ocupada con el papeleo de las altas y bajas de sus empleados. Pasó el mayor tiempo en la mansión con su padre para que le fuera enseñando mas a fondo como era llevar la empresa. Gracias a que pudo trabajar en el despacho de Grayson, no tuvo ocasión de encontrarse con Damon. Estaba tan relajada desde que no lo ve que el hecho de imaginarse que tiene que volver a su piso, no le gustaba nada. Todo lo contrario le pasaba con Matt. A el solo tuvo oportunidad de verlo un par de veces y eso la molestaba mucho.

- ¡Papa, ya me voy!- gritaba ella bajando por las escaleras y metiendo carpetas en su bolso.

- Mi niña, dame un abrazo.- Grayson aparece por el pasillo y le abre los brazos.- Estos días han sido maravillosos tenerte aquí de nuevo.- dice nostálgico.

- No me voy al polo Norte. Vivo a quince minutos de aquí y me ves todos los días.- revuelve sus ojos por lo exagerado que es.

- Ya, pero aun no me acostumbro a vivir solo.- comenta triste.

- Papa...no estas solo. Me tienes a mi, a tu hermana, a Jer...- le recrimina con la mirada.

- Si, si, vale.- le da un beso en la frente- Te veré a la tarde. Iré a la cafetería de tu amiga Bonnie. He quedado con Damon para tomar café.-

- ¿Con Salvatore? - se extraña- ¿ Por que?-

- ¿Ahora lo llamas por el apellido?- le pregunta divertido.

- ¿ Sabes que?. No importa, pasároslo bien.- pasa de la indirecta de su padre y se va de allí.

Damon salia del entrenamiento y un ejercito de animadoras le cortó el paso. Eran todas unas adolescentes de instituto, por lo que creyó que lo pararon para echarse una que otra foto.

- Hola guapas.- saluda simpático.

- Buenas...- hablaba una de ellas - yo soy Lexi Gilbert. Hermana de Jeremy.-

- Encantado Lexi.- otro Gilbert mas, pensó para sus adentros.

- Nos preguntábamos si el sábado podías dedicarnos algún gol. - le pide con algo de vergüenza- Estamos siempre en el fondo animando.- le indica señalando al estadio.

- Cuenta con ello.- accede para los gritos de alegría de todas.

- Gracias - la chica se abalanza sobre el para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Me gusta que seas amigo de mi hermano.- le susurra al oído.

- Si, bueno...- carraspea- Un placer, señoritas. Lexi, hasta el sábado.- se despide y va en busca de su coche.

En el apartamento, Elena recogía la cocina cuando le da por llamar a Bonnie. Le había estado dando vueltas a esa reunión que iban a mantener su padre con DAmon. Quería saber que iba a pedirle y la única que le podía ayudar era ella.

- Hola Elena, estoy un pelín ocupada. Así que se breve.- le dice ajetreada.

- Ahm, si. Necesito un favor, Bon. Esta tarde estará allí mi padre con Damon.- le explica deprisa para no entretenerla.

- ¿ Y eso?-

- Pues eso es lo que quiero saber. Afina tu oído e intenta escuchar su conversación.- le pide.

- ¿Estas loca?. No voy a espiar a tu padre. Si me pilla me quita el alquiler de la cafetería.- se niega la morena cobardemente.

- El no te va quitar nada. El local es mio. Aparte, es una conversación con Damon. No creo que sea tan interesante.- intenta quitarle importancia.

- ¿Entonces por que quieres saber lo que dicen?-

- Oh, venga, Bon. Por fiiiiss!- suplica por que no la interrogue mas.

- Esta bien..., pero después quiero una explicación.-

- Gracias, amiga. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.- le hace la pelota.

- Si anda, yo también. Luego hablamos.- cuelga.

Una Elena muy contenta, se apunta un tanto. No iba a permitir que Damon la sorprendiera mas. Si haría algo a sus espaldas, ella utilizaría todas las armas de las que disponía. En esta ocasión, conocer a todo el pueblo es la mejor baza que tenia.

Damon entró en la cafetería a la hora acordada con Grayson. El hombre aun no había llegado por lo que se sentó en la mesa libre mas próxima de la puerta. Lo que tenia pensado proponerle al viejo podía requerir tener la salida lo mas cerca posible por si tenia que salir corriendo.

- Hola, Damon. ¿Que tal?-

- Bien, Bonnie. ¿ Y tu?.-

- Igual. ¿ Que vas a tomar?- espera a tomar el pedido.

- Mi preciosa Bonnie Bennet.¿ Como esta tu abuela?- llega Grayson y le da un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

- Hola señor Gilbert. Como un toro, gracias por preguntar.- responde con amabilidad.

- Me alegro. Pon un americano para mi y para Damon...- lo señala esperando a que responda.

- Un cafe con leche bien cargado. Gracias.-

Bonnie se marcha con el pedido y ya ambos quedan solos. Damon se pone erguido en su asiento preparándose para la conversación.

- Bueno, cuéntame como te van los entrenamientos, la casa y tus primeras impresiones.- se cruza de piernas y lo mira atentamente.

La pose de ese señor le imponía mucho y no sabia por donde empezar, por lo que se limito a hablarle de fútbol en un principio.

Por otra parte, Bonnie hizo lo que le pidió Elena y rondaba frecuentemente las mesas de los alrededores intentando escuchar algo que fuera interesante.

- Estoy encantado de que te guste Mistic Falls. Mi familia tiene mucho que agradecer a este pueblo.- dice un orgulloso Grayson.

- Si, bueno...- da un sorbo a su café - no lo he citado por eso. Quería hablarle de su hija.- procura parecer seguro.

- ¿Elena?. ¿Que pasa con ella?- pregunto el padre inquieto por que su hija halla hecho algo.

- Yo...- aclara su garganta- me gustaría pedirle permiso para invitarla a salir.-

- Salvatore, piensa otra vez lo que me acabas de pedir.- arruga el ceño haciéndose el enfadado.

- Lo se, señor - levanta las manos para calmarlo- Se que nos acabamos de conocer y que soy un completo desconocido. Pero tengo que admitir que Elena me gusta desde que la vi y antes de poder hablar con ella, quiero su permiso.- arruga la cara esperando la negativa o lo que es peor, el puñetazo de su jefe.

- ¿Sabes en que siglo vivimos, muchacho?-

- Soy Italiano y católico. Mis padres me matarían si no pido primero permiso al padre de la chica que pretendo cortejar.- le explica con guasa.

Lo ultimo que dijo hizo sacar una carcajada a Grayson, por lo que el ambiente se relajó bastante.

- Muy bien, Damon. Pero te advierto que Elena es dura de roer. Si consigues que olvide al tonto ese de Donovan, te la habrás ganado.- le recomienda a sabiendas aun de los sentimientos de su hija.

- Perdone, señor. - cree no haber entendido bien - El esta ... -

- Casado,si.- le confirma.- Pero Matt fue novio de Elena en el instituto. Aunque cortaron hace casi dos años y bueno..., la conozco muy bien para saber que no lo ha olvidado.- confiesa lamentándose.

- No lo sabia.- en su interior se frotaba las manos por enterarse de esa información.

- Te seré sincero, Damon. Me gustas, me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven. Por eso voy a dejar que conquistes a mi niña. Pero sobra decir que si le haces daño...- lo señala con dedo acusador.

- Lo prometo.- lo tranquiliza poniéndole la carita de niño bueno.

- Pues ya lo sabes - saca unos billetes de su cartera para pagar los cafés.- Así que si quieres conocerla, ten paciencia y mucha.- le aconseja levantándose de su asiento.

- Gracias, presi.- Damon hace lo mismo y se dan la mano.

- Grayson, muchacho. Si vas a ser mi yerno, tutéame.- le da una palmada en la espalda cómplice.

Bonnie, a unos pocos metros de distancia, pudo escuchar toda la conversación. Boquiabierta, se mete tras la barra y como había acordado con su amiga, la llama con gran exaltación por contarle.

Elena, estaba en su apartamento teniendo una lucha de poder a poder con la tubería de su fregadero. Hacia tiempo que tenia que arreglarla, pero por pereza tal vez, nunca llamó a un fontanero. Al ser tarde ya, no podría encontrar a uno que trabajase, por lo que se propuso hacerlo ella. Con una llave inglesa intentaba desenroscar la tuerca para sacar la porquería que podía haber obstruido su cocina, hasta que su móvil suena.

- ¿ Si?- se apoya el aparato en el hombro sujetándolo también con la oreja para así tener las manos libres y seguir con su tarea.

- ¿Donde estas?- preguntaba una emocionada Bonnie.

- En mi casa. La maldita tubería se me ha vuelto atascar. Estoy de fontanera.- se queja mientras tira de la llave para aflojar.

- Yo se de alguno que le gustaría que le desatascaras alguna tubería.- le bromea Bonnie enigmática.

- Venga va, Bon.- se ríe - no me tengas así. ¿Que ha pasado?- le pide.

- Pues te vas quedar muerta cuando sepas que le ha pedido Damon a tu padre.- le cuenta conteniéndose.

- A saber. Con lo aprovechado que es, seguro que un aumento de sueldo o algo parecido.- comenta Elena imaginándoselo.

- Frió, frió. Ni te aproximas un poquito.-

- No se, cuéntame tu.- no le presta demasiado atencion a la conversación al estar estirando con fuerzas de la herramienta.

- Prácticamente le ha pedido tu mano, amiga. Quiere conquistarte y le ha pedido permiso a tu padre.- le suelta dando saltitos de alegría.

- ¡¿Queeee?! - grita cuando la tuerca al fin cede y sin querer rompe el conducto.

De repente una fuga de agua la empapa toda y levantándose rápidamente, intenta taponar la grieta sin poder conseguirlo.

Todo el suelo se inunda y Elena se ve desbordada por el escape. Corre para salir de la casa y se para en las escaleras.

- ¡Caroline! ¡Klaus!, ayudadme.- gritaba viendo como el agua empezaba a salir de su apartamento.- ¡Socorro!-

La chica se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y volvió a entrar para intentar hacer algo.

Damon llegó a tiempo y entro corriendo al escuchar su grito de auxilio. El chorro de agua lo mojó entero, pero consiguió llegar hasta la llave de paso y corta el agua.

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido cortar la llave antes de ponerte hacer manualidades?- empapado, tiró su chaqueta al suelo y se sacudió.

- Lo siento, no me acordé.- se justifica avergonzada mirando todo su apartamento inundado.

- Oh, vecina. Las hecho buena.- se ríe por comprobar todos los destrozos.

- Tu!- ahora se concentra en el y lo mira con ira recordando la conversación con su amiga- ¿ Que le has dicho a mi padre?- acorta la distancia hacia el.

- Vaya, a si que tenemos chivos espiratorios en la cafetería. - ironiza refiriéndose a Bonnie.

- Eso no es lo importante.- le da un golpe el hombro.

- Auch!.- se hace el dolido- Eres una novia controladora, ¿lo sabias?- se frota el brazo haciendo pucheros.

- Dime ahora mismo que has hecho.- ordena cruzándose de brazos esperando.

- Si vamos a ser ``novios´´- hace las comillas con sus dedos - No quiero tener problemas con tu padre. Le he dicho que voy a llegar con mi corcel blanco y rescatarte del malvado dragón.- se burla mientras chapotea con el agua que tiene bajo sus pies.

- No hables con mi padre de mi. Te lo advierto, otra tontería y esto se acabó.-

- Deja de amenazarme.- se harta- ¿Quieres que sea mas real nuestra farsa?. Creo que yo estoy aportando mas a esta relación que tu. Y eso que la idea fue tuya.- le recrimina molesto.

Elena se crispaba al tener que darle la razón una vez mas. Ella también tenia que poner de su parte y aunque lo odiaba con todas sus ganas, no pudo hacer otra cosa que ceder nuevamente.

- Vale, pero tenemos que poner algunos limites. Solo quiero tener que aguantarte lo estrictamente necesario.-

- Ok, eso llevara tiempo. ¿Donde esta la escoba?- se ofrece para ayudar a recoger.

- No hace falta. Me las puedo arreglar yo solita.- le contesta cortante.

- Si, ya me he dado cuenta.- le muestra su ropa mojada.

La chica baja su mirada deteniéndose en el torso del chico. La camiseta que llevaba se le había quedado pegada al pecho por el agua y dejaba ver sus esculpidos músculos. Un Damon divertido por ver como se quedaba embobada, la coge por el mentón para que lo mire a los ojos.

- Puedo quitarme la camisa para que no te estorbe la visión, pero seria un entretenimiento y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, señorita Gilbert. Las cosas de la limpieza, por favor.- le pide cordialmente ante el desconcierto de ella.

Elena, se sonroja por que la sorprendiera echándole esa mirada. Con la escasa serenidad que le quedaba, le indica el pequeño armario que tenia al lado de la nevera. No quería tenerlo rondando por su apartamento, pero era el único que le podía ayudar ahora mismo. Ademas, tenían que discutir bajo que condiciones se mostraban en publico, por lo que fue hacia la puerta de la entrada a cerrarla. Infundandose de valor por tener que estar a solas con Damon, respira hondo y se mete en la cocina para ayudarlo a recoger.

* * *

**Feliz 2014! Esperemos que este año sea mejor que el otro y que se nos de DEX en la serie, jajajaja. Mientras tanto nos conformaremos con los fic, que al parecer este año viene cargadito de historias nuevas. Mil gracias por las review y ansiosas por leer las siguientes.**

**Solo un apunte mas. Una de vosotras me dejó una duda que tenia sobre las edades de los personajes. Pues por lo pava que soy y lo inexperta también :PP , confieso que se me ha pasado especificar mas o menos las edades. Por si alguna tiene la misma duda os comento que Elena y las chicas ( osease, bon y Car) tienen unos 23 años, Damon 24, Klaus unos 26 y Jeremy tiene 19. Los demás personajes iré poniéndolos conforme vayan apareciendo. Lo siento mucho y Gracias! Si tenéis otra duda ya sabéis ;) **

** Saludos!**


	6. Capitulo 6

Damon paseaba sus ojos por todo el apartamento intentando conocer algo de la personalidad de Elena. Unos cuantos cuadros apilados en un rincon ocultados por una sabana y una guitarra sobre una silla fue lo que mas le llamó la atencion.

Elena recogía el agua del suelo con la escoba, mientras observaba al chico como secaba con papel todos los objetos que se habían mojado. Damon se agachó para coger el móvil de ella, cuando casi sin querer le dio a un botón y vio como tenia varias llamadas de Bonnie y un mensaje sin leer de en tal MD. No pudo ver mas al apagarse el aparato. De todos modos se percató rápidamente de quien se trataba. Con lo que le dijo Grayson y ahora ese mensaje de texto sin leer, estaba seguro sus sospechas no iban tan mal encaminadas sobre la relación de la pija malcriada con su compañero.

- ¿ que haces?.- se lo quita rápidamente para que deje de curiosear.

- Que humos, vecina. Por cierto, de nada.-

- No te pedí ayuda.-

- Eso no significa que no la necesitaras.- se apoya en mostrador de la cocina - Bueno, ¿empiezas tu o yo?-

Elena directamente ya tenia en la cabeza lo que iba a proponer por lo que no tardo mucho en contestar.

- Primera norma - deja el palo de la escoba a un lado y le habla de frente.- Delante de la gente y solo delante de ellos podrás tocarme. Claro esta, sin pasarte.- advierte.

- Oh, Gilbert. Deberías especificar que parte del cuerpo tengo permitido tocar.- sonríe y en su cara aparece una emoción desconocida que la incomoda.

- Puedes cogerme de la mano.- la alza para mostrársela.

- ¿ Así?- entrelaza sutilmente sus dedos con los de ella.- ¿ Que mas?- pregunta con una voz suave.

Los ojos de Damon brillaban ardientes por el contacto e hizo que Elena se ruborizara. Su cabeza le decía que escapara de sus zarpas pero nuevamente se encontraba inmovilizada ante la palpable electricidad que los conectaba. Moriría antes de reconocerlo, pero eso la inquietaba y fascinaba a partes iguales.

- Nada mas.- acaba diciendo mientras se queda absorta en sus labios.

- ¿Estas segura?- le susurra cerca de ellos.

- Si...- dice en un jadeo cuando consigue respirar.

- ¿Y cuando podré besarte?- murmura.

Elena arruga el ceño y se maldice otra vez por volver a caer en sus encantos. Pero esta vez no le daría la satisfacción de molestarla. Esta vez, seria ella quien se lo haría pasar mal. ¿ Quería jugar?. Pues lo haría con las mismas cartas que el utilizaba. La seducción. A ver quien claudicaría antes.

- ¿ Quieres besarme? - inquiere en el mismo tono que esta usando el.

Damon se le queda mirando. La sorprendente osadía de la chica lo coge desprevenido, pero intenta disimularlo. No se esperaba que le siguiera el rollo.

- Quisiera hacerte tantas cosas.- dice intimidante.

- Segunda norma.- prosigue ella mordiéndose el labio traviesa y presionando su mano con la de el - Me besaras cuando yo lo decida. Ni antes, ni después, solo cuando yo te lo pida.- le roza los nudillos con el meñique.

Damon tragó saliva y apretó su boca curvando sus labios intentando camuflar una sonrisa. La tenia en el bote o realmente era muy buena actriz. Las dos opciones le parecían factibles, por lo que quiso dejar que diera ella el primer paso.

- Tu mandas, jefa. ¿Pero podré besar otros sitios?-

- Tal vez. Depende de como te portes.- le contesta ella manteniendole la mirada.

- Entonces...- con la mano que tenia libre le puso un mechón tras la oreja- tendré que ser bueno. Ahora me toca a mi.- entona divertido.- Tercera norma. Esta ``relación´´no afectará a mi trabajo.-

- ¿Cual de ellos?- quita la mano de su amarre cortando de raíz el ambiente tan cargado en el que se encontraban.

- Los dos. Si ya tengo una cita, no podré anularla por que quieras que te acompañe hacerte la manicura. Mis clientas no se tocan.-

- Pssss- se separa ella recordando con quien hablaba - Te puedes tirar a quien te de la gana. Sinceramente, me importa una mierda.- coge otra vez la escoba para seguir achicando el agua.

- Cuarta norma.- continua el- No preguntaras nada sobre mi. Nada de mi vida puede interesarte.- dice con seriedad.

- Tu lo has dicho. No me interesas. - le reconoce ella volviéndose a mirarlo otra vez- Quinta norma, no meternos en los asuntos de cada uno.-

Damon pensó directamente que esa norma no la cumpliría. Tenia que tener algo contra ella y así se aseguraba de que tuviera el pico cerrado con su padre.

- Sexta norma: cuando caigas rendida a mis pies..., que lo harás - le dice con soberbia - y supliques acostarte conmigo, solo sera eso, sexo. Me cubro las espaldas antes de que halla malentendidos.- se justifica dejandole la palabra a ella.

- No me voy acostar contigo.- replica soltando una risa floja.

- Eso no lo sabe, Señorita Gilbert. El roce hace el cariño.- dice en un tono burlón.

Elena pone los ojos en blanco y para concluir esta extenuante charla con Damon, se le viene a la cabeza una ultima cosa.

- Séptima norma: No te enamoraras de mi.- le avisa muy segura de si misma.

- Octava norma: Tu tampoco de mi.- concuerda el.- ¿Alguna mas?-

- Por mi esta hecho.- le hace un gesto con la mano para que ya se pueda ir.

- Perfecto. Mañana por la noche quedamos para cenar. Invitas tu - se va Damon hacia la puerta para que no le de tiempo a negarse.- Ya sabes, te cobro por la ayuda prestada. Que tengas suerte, vecina.- desparece rápidamente.

Elena se queda con la palabra en la boca, pero de todos modos iba aceptar. Mañana todo el pueblo seria una fiesta por la previa del partido. Su plan comenzaba ya y Matt tenia que verlos juntos, por lo que rezaba que todo fuera bien.

Ya por la mañana, Damon se levantaba de la cama para hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicios. Una hora de carrera continua, terminando por hacer abdominales en el salón de su casa. Hoy el entrenador Lockwood decidió dar el día libre para que descansaran, por lo que se dedicaría a seguir entrenando. Quería estar en perfectas condiciones para jugar.

Después de ducharse, utilizó con una simple camiseta azul y unos vaqueros negros para vestir. Colocándose la cazadora, sale de su piso a dar un paseo.

Se planta en frente del bar donde hace unos días conoció a Jenna, pero tenia el cartel de cerrado. Hasta la tarde no estaría abierto. Con fastidio se marcha de allí hasta llegar caminando a la plaza del centro. Observa como todo esta decorado con los colores del equipo. Farolas, bancos, incluso las tiendas tienen colgadas sus banderas. Al parecer los Lobos era el mayor entretenimiento que tenia en Mistic Falls.

- Buenos días, señor Salvatore.- una voz joven lo cogió por sorpresa tras su espalda.

Damon se gira e intenta hacer memoria de que lo conoce. Pronto se le vino a la memoria, era la hermana pequeña de Jeremy.

- Hola, ahmmm, la animadora Gilbert. Lexi ¿verdad?-

- Si.- responde ruborizándose.- Lo siento, es que estaba corriendo y lo he visto. Me he parado solo para saludarlo.- mece la punta de su pie nerviosa.

- No hay problema...- de repente algo se le ocurre.- Lexy, no conozco muchos lugares en este pueblo. ¿Te gustaría que te acompañase a casa caminando y me hablas donde se divierte aquí la gente?- le propone con un tono dulce.

- ¿En serio?. Claro.- se pone mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.- Mi casa esta por allí.- señala con el brazo una dirección.

- Las señoritas primero.- le cede el paso a ella caminando a su lado mostrando una gran sonrisa y ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

Elena ojeaba unos papeles en su despacho. Le dolía la cabeza por lo que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para ser útil en su trabajo. Se tocó la frente y notó que estaba un poco caliente. Se iba ha resfriar, lo presentía y todo por culpa de no cambiarse cuando esa tubería la mojó.

- Hola, nena.- la cabeza de Matt asomo por la puerta y ella dio un salto por no esperarselo.- Lo siento no quería asustarte.- entra y la cierra- ¿ Estas bien?-

- No Matt, no estoy bien.- se pasa la mano por el pelo- Siento una presión en el pecho y creo que me va estallar la cabeza.- busca en su bolso alguna pastilla que le sirva contra su malestar.

- Uhh, estas en esos días del mes, entiendo.- se sienta enfrente precavido.

- ¿Por que todos los tíos piensan que cuando estamos así es por la regla?- pregunta molesta sin esperar respuesta.

- Pues por que no se os puede hablar, ni tocar,estáis irascibles y de muy mal humor. - le enumera cada uno de los síntomas.

- No es eso, creo que me estoy resfriando.- Elena no estaba para aguantar sus estupideces y falta de compresión por lo que quiso cambiar de tema antes de cabrearse.- ¿ Que quieres Matt?-

- Supongo que no leíste mi mensaje, da igual. Esta noche es la verbena en la plaza. Y...- se pone enigmático- Vicky se ha ido con la madre a Withmore.- le comunica emocionado.

La chica esboza una risa sarcástica y niega con la cabeza desencantada por lo poco sutil que es. Poco le preocupaba si estaba enferma, el solo quería llevarla a su casa para echarle un polvo.

- Estoy con la regla, ¿recuerdas?. - le pone de excusa levantándose de su asiento- Ahora mismo, estoy irascible, no se me puede tocar, ni hablar, por que estoy de muy mal humor.- le indica la puerta para que se vaya.

- Esta bien.- levanta las manos sin saber muy bien lo que ha hecho- Me voy, pero te veré esta noche en la plaza. Te quiero, mi vida.- se acerca a sus labios, pero se lo piensa.- Mejor no te beso, podías pegarme el resfriado y mañana hay partido.- se justifica recompensandola con un leve roce de sus narices para después desaparecer de la oficina.

Elena resopla y vuelve a su asiento. Este día solo comenzaba y no creía que que le iría mejor el resto de las horas. Prefirió no seguir y marcharse para su casa a descansar.

Recoge su bolso, se pone la chaqueta y se dirije a la puerta. Una vez en la calle, camina hacia su Bmw con la cabeza gacha, mirándose los pies y pensando como será la cita con Damon.

La intranquilidad por estar a solas con el, la perturbaba. La llevaba al limite con cada encuentro y esta noche tenia que hacer el mejor papel de su vida, por lo que tenia que serenarse. Pero antes tenia que descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Llegando a la entrada del vestíbulo de su edificio, abre su buzón y recoge las cartas que había en el. Subiendo las escaleras, se entretuvo leyendo la publicidad que le enviaban hasta que llego a la segunda planta.

Se detuvo al ver que un par de chicos entraban y salían con herramientas de la casa de Caroline. Se acerco hasta el umbral y observo a su amiga como miraba el techo de su salon con tristeza.

- ¿Que ha pasado, Car?-

- Elena, por fin. ¿Para que te sirve el móvil?- comienza a gesticular con las manos.

- Se mojó anoche y esta roto.-

- Fíjate - señala arriba- hay una brecha de agua que sale de tu apartamento.- le explica.

- Si - arruga el ceño- creo que yo soy la culpable. Ayer sin querer rompí la tubería del fregadero.-

- Lo siento señoritas.- interrumpe el chico de mantenimiento.- Hemos comprobado que esa tubería ya no echa mas agua, pero el techo esta completamente inundado. Esta pared es la que esta aguantando mas peso.- dice mirando para arriba.

- ¿Eso que significa?- pregunta la rubia sin entender.

- Que es probable que tenga riesgo de derrumbe. - al decir eso las chicas pronto se agarraron del brazo para quitarse de abajo.- No se preocupen. Lo hemos apuntalado todo. - las calma- Necesitaremos un par de días para arreglarlo. El único inconveniente es que estamos en fin de semana y hasta el lunes no podremos hacer nada.- se escusa disponiéndose a recoger sus artilugios.

- No, no- Caroline se pone en medio impidiéndole el paso.- No puede decirme que puede derrumbarse y luego irse.-

- Tranquila, señorita. No va derrumbarse, hemos puesto unas sujeciones para que no ocurra. Pero si le recomendaría pasar el fin de semana fuera. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada hasta el lunes.- repite.

- ¿Y mi piso se vendría abajo?- pregunta algo preocupada Elena.

- No, la fuga de agua solo afecta a este apartamento.- le contesta con amabilidad pero con algo de prisa por irse.- Si la llave de paso sigue cerrada no se agravará el probeta.- se disculpa saliendo del apartamento y bajando las escaleras.

La mirada recriminadora de Caroline a Elena hace que esta se rasque la cabeza y encoja uno de sus hombros en modo de disculpa.

- Y bien...- se cruza de brazos aguantando las ganas de estrangular a su amiga.- ¿ahora donde nos vamos? Odio los hoteles y no tengo otra casa.- dice indignada.

Pasado un rato, ambas se tiraban exhaustas en el sofá por estar subiendo todas las cosas de Caroline hasta la casa de Elena.

- ¿ En serio no te importa?- le preguntaba la rubia.

- Para nada. A sido mi culpa. Podéis quedaros todos los días que necesitéis. Yo me iré a la mansión con mi padre.- le responde amigable.

- No hace falta que te vayas de tu casa. Nik y yo podemos dormir en el sofá-cama.- dice con apuro.

- No insistas - coge las llaves de su bolso y se las da- Tendréis que tener algo de privacidad. Ademas no quiero encontrarme ninguna escenita porno en mitad de mi cocina o algo así. - le bromea dándole un golpe cómplice con el hombro.

- Si- chista - no creo que tenga yo esa suerte.- se lamenta Car.

- Ayy, amiga- le da un abrazo.- Pues cambia esa cara. Te tengo una noticia.-

- ¿Cual?- se pone expectante.

- Hoy saldremos todos a cenar. Llama tu a Bon y queda con ella.- le pide sin desvelar gran parte de su plan.

- Eso ya lo sabia. Siempre quedamos la noche antes de los partidos para salir.- se desinfla su ilusión por cambiar la rutina.

- Ya, pero esta vez...- se levanta del sofa - Damon vendrá con nosotros.- le dice como quien no quiera la cosa y se mete en su habitacion.

- Espera, ¿que?- vuelve a emocionarse.

- Me ha pedido salir y yo he aceptado. No hay nada de malo en eso.- abre una maleta para ir metiendo algo de ropa.

- Si tu lo odiabas.- le recuerda Caroline sorprendida siguiéndola a su cuarto.

- Esa opción aun no la tengo descartada, pero voy a darle una oportunidad y así me dejáis un poquito en paz.-

- ¡Ahhhh!- grita la rubia dando saltitos.- Que bien, Elena, me alegro mucho que pases pagina.- se abraza a ella.- Y si al final resulta ser un cerdo, yo mismo le pateare su hermoso culo. Te lo prometo.-

Elena se rie por el comentario y la presiona con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo. Le dolía no poder contarle las verdaderas razones por lo que lo hacia. Era su mejor amiga, pero aun así sabia que Caroline nunca la entendería, ni estaría de acuerdo.

- ¿Pues a que esperamos para quedar?. Yo hablaré con Damon y tu llama a Bonnie- propone la rubia dejandole su móvil.

- Espera, prefiero hablar yo con Damon y tu con Bonnie.- le devuelve el teléfono conociendo muy bien el motivo por que su amiga quiere hablar con el.

- Lo he captado, Elena.- le guiña un ojo- Estas deseando verlo.- coge el aparato y se retira de su lado para llamar a Bonnie.

Elena sale del apartamento y toca en la puerta de Damon sin obtener respuesta. No insiste mucho, por lo se volvió a su apartamento hasta que la voz del chico la llamó desde la planta de abajo.

- Señorita Gilbert, ¿ya me esta buscando?- la saluda con su clásico ingenio.

- Venia a confirmar la hora de nuestra primera cita.- le comenta ella sin la darle la menor importancia.

- ¿Es tan controladora que no puede esperar a que la sorprendan?- sube los últimos escalones de un salto.

- No me gustan las sorpresa.- niega indiferente.

- A cualquier mujer le gustan las sorpresa.- le contradice.

- Yo no soy cualquier mujer.- le dijo entre dientes.- Por eso quedaremos a las siete, si te viene bien.- dice antes girarse y retirarse a su piso.

Damon se quedo mirando esas piernas esbeltas que le hacían tener pensamientos muy perversos. Y todos ellos empezaban con abrírselas de golpe para poder conocer su intimidad mas privada. No podía negar que la deseaba y que esta tension sexual tenia que ser resuelta tarde o temprano.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que dieran las siete y Elena estaba en el baño con Caroline pasándose la plancha por el pelo. Se daba el ultimo retoque con el rimmel y acomodó la blusa roja que llevaba. Subió un peldaño mas que su amiga cuando se coloco los tacones y la miró esperando elogios.

- Mmmmm- arruga el ceño la rubia- Te falta algo...- se queda pensando.

Sin esperarlo, Elena se ve sorprendida cuando la amiga le desabrocha los dos botones que tapaban su escote.

- Asi estas mejor.- da su aprobación.- Aunque estas empezando a moquear.- pone cara de asco pasandole un pañuelo.

- Gracias, voy avisar a Damon. Ahora vengo.- Elena sale del baño con desgana.

- Dile a Nik que ya mismo salgo.- pide apresurándose en terminar.

Al abrir la puerta de repente se encuentra a Damon con su media sonrisa apoyado sobre el marco.

- Hola, Señorita Gilbert. Esta usted muy guapa- la mira de arriba abajo.- Su carruaje la espera.- le bromea.

- Aun no estamos preparadas. Bueno, yo si, pero Caroline le falta poco.- se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

- Pero... ¿ tu amiga también viene?- pregunta desconcertado.

- Si.- confirma disimulando una risita por fastidiarle su plan de citarla sola.

- Creía que estaríamos los dos...- se queja.

- Te equivocaste.- le dice regodeándose.- Ah! otra cosa mas.- desliza la palma de su mano por la chaqueta del chico- Esta noche déjate de formalidades. Ahora soy Elena.- le permite que utilice su nombre.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, fueron caminando hasta la plaza del centro. Solo a unas cuantas manzanas, no muy lejos de donde vivían.

Klaus se entretuvo contándole a Damon la metedura de pata de Elena con el incidente de la tubería. Ambos cruzaban miradas sin confesar haber pasado juntos ese momento. El moreno reía por lo reproches que dedicaba Caroline a su amiga y esta intentaba llevar las bromas lo mejor que pudo.

Ya en la plaza, la gente se congregaba al rededor de un escenario. Todos vestidos con la camisa de los Lobos, no paraban de canturrear y animar cuando el speaker lo pedía.

- Esto es un agobio. Nunca me gustan las previas de los partidos.- refunfuñaba Klaus.

- Toda la noche haciéndote fotos y firmando autógrafos. Que trabajo mas duro, chicos.- se metía con ellos una Elena irónica.

- Pues a mi me encanta ver mi pueblo así de bonito con los colores del equipo. Me recuerda a cuando estaba en el instituto.- comentó Caroline nostálgica agarrándose del brazo de su novio.

- Solo será una hora, después mi padre os dejará libres y nos podremos ir.- les confirma.

- Yo creo que será divertido.- dice Damon tomando suavemente de la mano a Elena.

Al sentir el roce, la chica se sonroja al cogerla desprevenida y solo puede buscar con la mirada a una Caroline que los observaba dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

** ¿ Creeis que estos dos podrán cumplir las normas?. XPPP**

**Espero sus review! thank!**


	7. Capitulo 7

Al lado del escenario divisaron a Jeremy y Bonnie y fueron hacia ellos.

Elena no sabia si agarrar la mano de Damon con fuerza o no. Los nervios por como todo el mundo se quedaba mirándolos hizo que la presionara al fin.

- Tranquila - le susurra sintiendo el temblor de ella.- Creo que tu farsa esta dando resultado.- dice en un tono agradable.

A Elena no era lo único que le preocupaba. No paraba de mirar a su alrededor por si veía a Matt. Aun no sabia como se lo tomaría, por lo que sus piernas parecían un flan.

- Hola chicos.- saludo Bonnie antes de abrir sus ojos como platos cuando comprobó que Damon y Elena venían de la mano.

- Y bien..., ¿ahora que tenemos que hacer?- replicaba Klaus.

- Lo de siempre amor, subir ahí y saludar a todos los aficionados. Prometiendo muchos títulos y bla, bla, bla...- le contestaba Caroline con desgana- En todas las previas hacéis lo mismo. Parece que no lo sabes ya.- le recuerda malhumorada subiendo al escenario para presentar al equipo.

Klaus guardó silencio cabizbajo y Damon se le quedó mirando esperando a que reaccionara. Al ver que no lo hacia, inclino su cuerpo hacia Elena.

- Creo que tu amiga la rubia necesita follar con urgencia.- dijo en un tono bajo para que no lo escucharan.-Yo podría hacerle un favorcillo, pero con el carácter que tiene le cobraría muy caro.- prosiguió con ironía.

Elena se atragantó y comenzó a toser para luego recriminarle con la mirada su falta de tacto.

- Es la novia de un compañero tuyo y mi mejor amiga ¿Ni si quiera eso lo respetas?.-pregunto entre dientes soltando de mala manera su mano.

- Solo era una broma...- se pone serio- Le haría un descuento por ser conocida.- le sonríe de medio lado divertido.

Elena le dio un leve golpe en el pecho y en voz baja empezaron a discutir como dos niños pequeños, sin darse cuenta de quien se les aproximaba.

- ¡Donovan!- lo llamaba Klaus- Eres el segundo capitán. Tienes que subir conmigo.- ordenaba.

Elena no lo vio, pero al escuchar a su amigo se apresuró en volver a coger de la mano a Damon.

- Buenas noches, Elena - la saludaba el rubio con el ceño fruncido al ver como estaban dados de la mano.

- Hola Matt.- se giró ella fingiendo una sonrisa que desaparecería después de ver la expresión del chico.

- Hola, Salvatore-

- Que pasa tío!.- respondió en forma de saludo disfrutando del momento.

Para empeorar mas la situación, a Damon no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de Elena. Ese gesto hizo que Matt se retirara y fuera al lado de Klaus para subir al escenario.

- ¿ Que haces?.- se aparta ella muy molesta.

- Actuar. ¿ No quieres que todos sepan que estamos saliendo?. Pues esta es la mejor manera de decir que ahora eres mía. Aunque al rubio no le halla gustado nada.- le suelta para incomodarla mas.

- No digas tonterías, no soy tuya.- protesta.

- Hola, parejita.- interrumpió Grayson.

Ambos, al escuchar la voz del padre, se tensaron y mostraron las mejores de sus sonrisas.

- Papa...- le da un beso en la mejilla para después estornudar una vez que se separó de el.

- Mi niña, ¿ estas bien?. Estas pálida y ...- le toca la frente.- algo caliente.- se preocupa.

- Si, solo es un resfriado. - lo calma- Esta noche voy a dormir a la mansión.- le notifica.

- ¿ Y eso?.-

- Es una larga historia. Después te cuento en casa. Ahora ve ...- le pide - la gente esta esperando tu discurso.-

- Lo siento cariño, pero algunos socios vendrán después para jugar al poker.- se lamenta- Pero hablamos luego y buscamos una solución, vale?.- la besa en la frente.- Salvatore...- Grayson guiño un ojo al chico y sube al escenario junto a Caroline.

- Puedes remediar tu calentura en mi piso.- le proponía Damon burlón pegado a su espalda.

- Cállate...- cerraba los ojos por que su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a darle guerra.- Voy a tomar algo...- se va hacia Bonnie para que la acompañase.

Luego del discurso de Grayson, Klaus y Matt acompañados por Tayler,hablaban a sus aficionados sobre la importancia que tendría ganar un nuevo campeonato para Mistic Falls después de un tiempo sin hacerlo.

Uno a uno fueron presentando a toda la plantilla dejando a Damon para el final. Cuando el chico subió, todos lo recibieron con gritos y aplausos. Gustoso por decir unas palabras, vacilo con algunas bromas antes de decir algo coherente.

- No prometo títulos, pero si trabajo y esfuerzo para poder ganar los partidos. Muchas gracias por vuestro recibimiento. No podría haber escogido un lugar mejor para jugar y vivir.- unos ensordecedores aplausos hicieron que parara de hablar y aprovechó para mirar a Elena que esperaba con Bonnie en la barra a ser servidas.-Aunque estoy seguro que Mistic Falls me dará muchas mas cosas de las que espero.¡ Vamos lobos!- animaba gesticulando una leve sonrisa cuando cruzo su mirada con la de ella.

Bonnie se empezó a reír cuando vio que las mejillas de Elena enrojecían.

- ¿ De que te ríes?-

- Te estas poniendo como un tomate,amiga. Te gusta tu vecinitooo y tu le gustas a el...- tarareaba poniéndole melodía a su ultima frase y haciendo un pequeño baile.

- Yo no estaría muy segura de eso.- le replica.

- ¿A no?, has aceptado salir con el. Os dais la mano. El siguiente paso ya sabes cual es.- Bonnie pone morritos y le lanza besos.

Elena se contagia de la risa de su amiga, no sin antes de darle un cariñoso manotazo en la cara para que parara.

- Quiero demostrar que no es oro todo lo que reluce.- comenta metafóricamente para no tener que seguir dando explicaciones.

- Bah! tonterías, Elena.- se apoya en la barra- te gusta y es normal. Esta como un queso, es simpático y algo ya has cambiado en el.-

- ¿Y se puede saber en que lo he cambiado?- se cruza de brazos.

- Ha parado de desnudarnos con la mirada.-

- No lo creo, sigue haciéndolo el muy condenado.- le aclara.

- Lo hace contigo, pero a Caroline y a mi ya nos ha dejado tranquilas.-

Elena chista molesta y decide ignorar los comentarios ocurrentes de su amiga. Su cabeza no podía aguantar mas las bromas de Damon, las miradas recriminadoras de Matt, los reproches de Caroline y ahora a Bonnie. Solo quería que la noche terminase ya e irse a dormir a su apartamento. Pero ya ni eso le quedaba, Caroline y Klaus lo ocupaban ahora mismo y para empeorar no podía ir a la mansión al tener su padre visita.

Damon bajó del escenario pidiéndole a Klaus que lo acompañase. Ambos se pusieron en la punta mas despejada de la barra, a unos metros de distancia de las chicas.

- Tío, reacciona.- le regañaba Damon.- Tu mujer necesita con urgencia un buen meneo. ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?-

- Joder, Damon. Ten paciencia. Tenia pensado pensado en hablar con ella...-

- No quiero que hables, quiero que te la tires. Salir de la rutina, sorprenderla y que sepa que tu eres el único que la hace disfrutar.- le aconseja.

- Y si se pone demasiado melosa y me pide que ...-

- Que noooo...- se harta- Tu solo dedícate a taparle la boca con mas sexo. Nada mas. Así que ve hasta allí- señala el lugar donde están las chicas- y llevatela a rastras si es necesario.- le ordena.

- Esta bien.- se anima - Voy a ir y le voy hacer el amor como nunca se lo han hecho.- se decía mas para si mismo que para Damon mientras iba directamente hacia Caroline que se reunía con Bonnie y Elena.

Damon observó desde la lejanía como Klaus le susurró algo a su novia. La agarró del brazo sin darle ninguna opción de despedirse de sus amigas y se fueron de la fiesta, quedando estas asombrada por el repentino secuestro.

Damon esbozó una risa y se apuntó un tanto mas. Su plan le estaba saliendo redondo y ahora tenia a Elena a su merced. No iría a dormir a la mansión por estar su padre con amigos. Entonces quedaba volver a su piso y dormir con la parejita. Pero si Klaus y Caroline se reconciliaban, seguramente no seria ella quien los interrumpiesen. Después quedaba la tercera opción. El apartamento de el. Su cabeza no paraba de maquinar y no tenia ni por asomo darle tregua a esa mimada chantajista.

- Hola guapo.- saludaba una voz femenina a su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que tal, Señora Lockwood?- la reconoció y se giro sonriente.

- Hace unos días que no se nada de ti.- dice con tristeza.

- Será que eres la mujer de mi entrenador y no me dijiste nada.-

- Lo siento. Yo tampoco sabia que eras el nuevo fichaje. - se justifica apoyándose en la barra junto a el.- Aun así me ha gustado verte y que sepas que no te he olvidado.- confiesa sugerente.

- No quiero que tu marido me parta las piernas. Son las únicas herramientas que tengo para trabajar.-

- No son las únicas.- disimuladamente Rebeckah pasa la mano por la entrepierna del chico en un leve roce.- ¿Nos vemos antes del partido?. Me pasaré un rato por los vestuarios y te quitaré la tensión para que juegues mejor.- le susurra antes de dejarlo solo.

Elena contemplaba la escena horrorizada en la otra punta de la barra. Arrugó un poco el labio en señal de asco y se volvió a mirar al grupo que estaba actuando en ese momento.

- ¿Esos son celos, primita?- se reía Jer mientras daba un trago a una cerveza.

- ¿Que dices?- le quita el botellin de las manos.

- Ehhhhhh- protestaba Jeremy.

- Mañana tienes partido y tienes prohibido beber. Si el entrenador te ve...- le recrimina.

- Vale, vale..., que aguafiestas eres. De todos modos no me saca...- se consuela apoyándose en su novia.

- ¿ Que le habrá pasado a Klaus para que se tengan que llevar a Car corriendo?- preguntó Bonnie a una Elena que ni si quiera la escuchaba.- ¡Eh!.- la cogió del mentón.- Espero que no estés buscando a quien tu y yo sabemos- exclama enfadada y enigmática para que Jer no se entere.

- ¿ Que?, No!- le retira la cara.- Solo quería saber donde estaba.- dice algo avergonzada por que la pillara.

- Elena...- le suplica con la mirada.- !Se acabó!. Jer, si nos disculpas..- se quita al novio de encima para llevarse por el brazo a su amiga a un sitio apartado.

- Suéltame, Bon. No soy una cría.- forcejea.

- Pues a veces lo pareces.- la suelta al fin.

- Mira- comienza a explicarse- No puedo ir a la mansión por que mi padre tiene visita. Car y Nik están en mi apartamento. No tengo donde pasar la noche. Y...- arruga la cara para confesarse- Vicky no esta en casa y Matt me ha invitado.- dice con énfasis.

- ¿Que pasa con Damon?- preguntaba una Bonnie indignada.

- Damon esta bien, pero nos estamos conociendo. No es nada serio por ahora.-

- ¿ Y por que no te quedas con el?- le propone.

- ¿Que?- rió a carcajadas.- Estas loca Bonnie. No me lo voy a tirar.- negaba con la cabeza.

- No te estoy diciendo eso. Pero puedes comprobar como se comporta contigo. Si es un chico romántico, respetuoso y dulce o el cerdo que crees que es.-

- No creo que sea un perfecto caballero, querrá echarse encima mía cuantito que me meta en su piso.-

- ¿Y?. Un clavo saca otro clavo.- intenta serenarse aconsejándola - Escucha Elena, sabes que yo no soy como Car, tengo mas paciencia y nunca me meto en tus asuntos. Pero esta vez tengo que decirte que vas hacerte mucho daño. Esta casado y con un niño en camino.- se refiere ahora a Matt- ¿No es suficiente para mandarlo a tomar por culo?-

- Lo se, vale?. Lo se- se le tiembla la voz- Y por eso lo voy a intentar con Damon, pero necesito tiempo.-

- ¡Joder, Elena!- alzo los brazos al cielo maldiciendo- Piénsalo... - le coge de la muñeca para mostrarle a DAmon en la distancia- avanzas o ...- le señala a Matt en la dirección opuesta.- te estancas.-

Elena guardó silencio por un momento pensativa pero unos segundos después y sin dudarlo, se fue hacia Matt. Provocando así que Bonnie resoplara y desistiera de seguirla.

El rubio hablaba muy animado con Mason cuando se calló al ver a Elena. La chica parecía avergonzada por la presencia del tercero así que agachó la cabeza para que se diera por aludido y desapareció de allí.

- Hola, nena.- dijo bajito.

- Hola...- apretaba el bolso nerviosa por si alguien los podría escuchar.- Oye, quiero explicarte lo de Damon. El y yo, solo...-

- ¿Damon?- la interrumpió mostrando desagrado por como lo llamó por su nombre.- Hasta hace unos días era Sr. Salvatore. No puedo creer que te guste ese payaso.- concluía molesto.-

Elena rió irónica y recibió con agrado la escenita de celos. Aunque la irritaba soberanamente que reclamara un derecho que no le pertenecía y sobretodo sin haber hecho aun nada con DAmon. Ese aun fue lo ultimo que pensó antes reaccionar para responder.

- Tengo derecho a salir con quien quiera y no puedes prohibírmelo. ¿Te recuerdo en que situación estamos?-

- Si, pero con el?. Es un idiota, solo va tras tuya por ser quien eres y así poder acostarse contigo. En cambio yo te quiero y dejaré todo por ti. Pronto podremos estar juntos. Por favor, Elena, lo hablaremos en mi casa. Ven conmigo hoy. - hizo el amago de cogerle la mano pero se contuvo.

Elena se pasó un mechón tras la oreja y lo miró vacilante para después mostrarle una sonrisa tierna.

Damon miraba a su alrededor por si se encontraba con alguna cara conocida hasta que de repente apareció Bonnie con Jeremy.

- ¿Tu prima donde se ha metido?- pregunto intrigado.

- No se, colega...-

- Esta hablando con amigos y se va retrasar. Es mejor que no la esperes.- le aconsejaba Bonnie con tristeza y tirando de su novio para irse.

Damon apretó su mentón cabreado por que al final esa niñata se la había jugado. Ha desaparecido a la mas mínima y lo ha dejado tirado. Con mal sabor de boca, decide que su noche habría terminado, por lo que no se despidió de nadie y se fue de la plaza para volver a su apartamento.

- Eh! Espera...- aligera el paso Elena hacia el.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado pero con un atisbo de alegría.

- He venido contigo, no?- le recordaba.

- Tu amiga me dijo que te habías quedado con unos amigos. Que no te esperase.- dice haciéndose el molesto.

- Ahm..- mentalmente le dio las gracias a Bonnie por cubrirla- Si, pero es una cita y no tengo por costumbre dejar tirado a nadie.- se apresura en decir para cerrar el tema.

Aunque que se moría de ganas por estar con Matt, tenia que seguir su plan de darle celos. Se fue hecho una furia cuando se negó a ir con el, así que ella misma se felicitó por no sucumbir a sus deseos.

Ambos caminaron hasta el edificio en silencio. Cada uno inmersos en sus cosas, no sabían que lo que les rondaba por sus cabezas era el mismo pensamiento. Donde se quedaría Elena a pasar la noche.

- ¿Al final no te quedas en la mansión?- pregunta aguantando la risa.

- Conozco las eternas partidas de poker de mi padre. Muchos viejos bebiendo, jugando y discutiendo de dinero. Sin contar que se presente alguna señorita para hacerles compañía.- le explica cuando llegan al principio de la escalera.

- Vaya, vaya... Grayson sabe como divertirse.- dijo con sorna.

- Sr. Gilbert.- le rectifica.- No creas que estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace, pero esta solo y se que un hombre tiene sus necesidades.- sigue subiendo.

- ¿Osea que tu padre hace bien, pero yo mal?-

- Tu cobras por ello.- le reprocha.

- Y tu padre paga por ello. ¿ Que diferencia hay?-

- Que el hace poco que perdió a su mujer - dijo muy seria mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y deteniendo su paso.- y tu lo haces por pagarte tus caros caprichos.- sigue subiendo dejándolo atrás.

Llegan a la tercera planta y Damon se apoyó sobre su puerta observando como Elena decidía si tocar o no en su apartamento.

- Podrías quedarte conmigo. Si quieres...- propuso con simpatía sabiendo que no le quedaba otra.

Elena pasó de su oferta y toco en la puerta. Rezando a todos los santos para que Caroline abriese, esta tardó un poco, pero cuando lo hizo solo asomó su cabeza con todos sus pelos alborotados.

- ¡Elena...¡- exclamo con una risa nerviosa.- ¿No ibas a dormir en la mansión?-

- Si...- contesto avergonzada.- Es que mi padre tenia poker hoy, ya sabes..-

- Oh, dios mio. Lo siento...- la cogió de la muñeca para que se acercara a ella y así Damon no las escuchase- Nik por fin tiene la noche- dice ilusionada.- Tu también podrías tener la tuya.- le sugiere susurrándole.

- Si, si, si...- le corta para que no siga- Disfruta, anda.- termina suspirando.

- Oh, gracias amiga.- le da un beso en la mejilla.- Tu también- le guiña un ojo- Te debo una muy grande. Adiós Salvatore.- lo despide rápidamente cerrando de un portazo.

Elena respiró hondo y se giro para Damon. Este ya había abierto su puerta y hacía un gesto con la mano para que pasara.

- Olvídate...- dijo Elena yendo para las escaleras.

- ¿Y donde vas a ir?- se cruzaba de brazos divertido.

- Existen los hoteles, ¿sabes?- le suelta con chulería.

- Venga, Elena..- la coge de la mano deteniéndola.- No te voy a comer..-

- Mmmmmm...¡ no!.- le niega bajando un escalon hasta siente como la arrastra hacia el.

- Te prometo que que no haré nada que no me pidas.- pone su cara de bueno para convencerla.

Elena, no conseguía aclararse aprisionada entre sus brazos. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo del chico y ese agradable olor que desprendía solo hacia acrecentar sus dudas.

- No creo que sea una buena idea- titubea.

- Pues yo creo que es la mejor. Así le confirmaremos a tus amigas que nos estamos conociendo mas profundamente.- le debate encantado por verla confusa.

- No quiero ninguna tonteria o me largaré- se arriesga al fin, advirtiéndolo mientras que se escapa de entre sus brazos para entrar.

Un Damon complacido, sigue los pasos de Elena hasta dentro de su apartamento y cierra la puerta mostrando una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- le pregunto el chico abriendo la nevera.

- En realidad, si tuvieses una aspirina me harías un gran favor.- se coge el tabique de la nariz.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- buscaba en uno de los armarios algún medicamento que pudiera servir.

- Un poco - tose poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

- Toma..- pone un par de pastillas en la mesa de la cocina.- Para el resfriado.- le indica poniendo un vaso de agua al lado.

- Gracias.-

Damon sintió pena por Elena. No se veía bien y realmente estaba muy pálida. Conseguido su propósito al tenerla ya en su apartamento, prefirió no ponerle las cosas mas dificiles y dejar sus ataques por hoy.

- Buscaré algo para que te cambies.- fue hacia su habitacion.

- No hace falta. Dormiré así vestida.-

- No seas tonta, Elena.- hace caso omiso y saca de un cajón una camiseta- Eres mi invitada, quiero que estés cómoda.- se la tira desde lejos.

- Para dormir en el sofá no necesito mas. Tan solo una manta.-

- ¿ En el sofá?. No puedo permitir que una mujer duerma en un sofá. Te dejaré mi cama.- le ofrece.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó extrañada por la repentina amabilidad.

- Pues claro. No creas que soy siempre un capullo.- responde alzando el brazo mostrando la dirección que tenia que seguir para cambiarse.

Un rato después, Elena salia del baño tirando hacia abajo de la camiseta de basket que le prestó Damon. La llegaba casi a la altura de las rodillas pero aun así le parecía muy corta.

- Ya?- Damon cambiaba las sabanas de la cama cuando la vio aparecer. La camiseta dejaba al descubierto sus lisas y morenas piernas. Imaginarse que debajo solo llevaría su ropa interior lo volvía loco. Tuvo que contenerse para no decirle lo preciosa y sexy que estaba.

Elena se fijo como la miraba y recordó la conversación con Bonnie. En un acto reflejo hizo por tapar mas sus piernas y temió haber despertado a un león hambriento.

- Un bonito detalle cambiar las sabanas.- dijo ella refiriéndose a las tantas mujeres que han podido dormir allí.

- Soy un buen anfitrión.- acomodó la almohada y termino sacudiéndose las manos - Ya esta listo.- dijo orgulloso.

- Gracias, supongo.- aun seguía sin fiarse de el.

La chica se metió rápidamente en la cama para taparse con la sabana y dio la espalda a Damon. Este, se encogió de hombros y aprovecho que la luz del cuarto era tenue para desvestirse allí mismo. Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y se despojó de los pantalones, quedándose en boxer.

Elena no podía concentrarse en dormir ante tanto ruido tras ella, por lo que abrió sus ojos y vio reflejado ,en el largo espejo que tenia al lado de la mesita, la musculosa espalda de Damon. Definitivamente sus amigas tenían mucha razón en cuanto a lo bueno que estaba. Deseando volver a cerrar los ojos, sus parpados se negaron a responderla y los dejó abiertos . Tomo el riesgo de disfrutar del espectáculo y mandó a tomar por culo su razonamiento.

Cuando el chico se gira para subirse el pantalón del pijama, la sorprende observándolo. Pronto Elena se hizo la dormida y Damon disimulo una sonrisa encantado. Sin reparo, se metió en la cama junto a ella y se puso cómodo con las manos atrás de su cabeza.

La chica pegó un salto cuando lo notó tumbarse. Agarrando las sabanas con fuerza para cubrirse, se volvió a mirarlo asustada.

- ¿ Que haces?- preguntó incomoda.

- Dormir.- cierra sus ojos y se muestra indiferente ante su reacción.

- Se supone que me dejarías la cama.- le recuerda.

- Si, y estas en ella.- hace un gesto con la mano mostrando el sitio donde están tumbados.

- Pero tu me dijiste ...-

- Te dije que te dejaría la cama y aquí estas mentida ¿Creías que yo dormiría en el sofá?- ríe a carcajadas- No, Gilbert, no. Mañana tengo partido y tengo que descansar en condiciones.-

- Pfffff- indignada, retira la sabana con la que se cubría para irse.

- ¿ Pero donde vas?- la coge de la muñeca antes de que salga.- Podemos compartir cama sin ningún problema.- le explica para que no se lo tome tan enserio.- Te repito que no voy a intentar nada. Ya has comprobado desde que entraste por esa puerta que cumplo mi promesa.-

Elena no quedó del todo convencida, pero tuvo que darle la razón en una cosa y es que se había estado comportando muy bien con ella desde que accedió pasar la noche con el. Estaba tan agotada que solo quería dormirse de una vez, por lo que volvió a recostarse en su sitio. No sabia lo que le pasaba. Seria por los medicamento que la tenían tonta, pero ya no tenia mas fuerzas para seguir luchando contra Damon.

- Si noto que te acercas, te castro.- lo amenaza.

- Wow!, una mujer de armas tomar. No te lo tengas muy creído, eh? - el se pone de lado apoyando el codo en la almohada.- Bueno...¿ que te ha parecido nuestra cita?- quiso seguir hablando con ella.

- Estoy cansada, Damon. Me duele la cabeza y quiero dormir.- educadamente le pide que se calle.

- No seas aburrida y aprovechemos esta tregua.- la anima.

Elena resopla y se maldice un millón de veces por acceder meterse en esa cama. Cruzó su mirada con el y bajo la poca luz que los iluminaba pudo distinguir el brillo intrigante que tenían sus ojos. Luego, su definido torso desnudo capto su atencion y rápidamente sus pulsaciones se pusieron a mil, haciéndola sentir un calor abrasador en su vientre. Si ya estaba para comérselo de espaldas, de frente era aun mas atractivo si cabía. Afortunadamente para ella solo lo contempló un par de segundos y pudo evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran.

- Tampoco es que hallamos estado mucho tiempo- le responde poniéndose boca arriba y así desviar su vista hacia el techo.

- ¿Te quejas por pasar poco tiempo conmigo?- le bromeaba.

- No .- esboza una pequeña risa.

Damon admiraba su perfil encandilado en su sonrisa. Era la primera vez que la hacia reír y por extraño que le pareciese, se alegró de ser el causante de ese sonido. Su auto control desaparecía por momentos y no le ayudo mucho que la chica lo mirara como lo hizo hace unos segundos.

- ¿ No me das un beso de buenas noches?- se atreve a preguntar.

- ¿ Tan desesperado estas?- responde divertida.

Damon disimuló su asombro por ver lo bien que se tomó la pregunta y por seguir con esa tregua que tanto les estaba costando respetar.

- Podíamos practicar.- propone haciendo pucheros recostando su cabeza en la almohada.

- Entonces incumpliríamos una norma. Solo podemos besarnos delante de la gente.-

- O por que tu me lo pidas.- añade.

- También te lo puedo dar voluntariamente, si quiero...- sigue con buen humor a pesar de la insistencia. Tal vez las pastillas tenían la culpa de eso? no lo sabia, pero estaba relajada y cada vez se sentía mas cómoda al hablar así con el, sin ningún tipo de agresiones por parte de ambos.- Pero podría pegarte mi resfriado y seria una pena que te perdieras el partido.- dijo con falsa pena utilizando la misma estrategia que Matt para que desistiera.

- No me importaría. Seguro que merece la pena- dijo con dulzura.

Elena se conmovió al escucharlo. A diferencia de Matt, el si se arriesgaría a que lo contagiase por un simple beso de ella. Sabia que intentaba engatusarla, no era tonta, pero extrañamente ese gesto le gustó demasiado. Aunque no lo reconociese con palabras, si lo hizo cuando posó sus ojos en el.

Damon no supo si lo miraba con miedo o consentimiento. Ante la confusión que le provocaba, quiso aventurarse y movió su brazo lentamente por debajo de las sabanas hasta ella. Al notar que Elena no rehuyó, siguió avanzando hasta topar con su cálida mano.

- Por lo que veo no aprecias mucho tu extremidad- le recordaba su antigua amenaza, pero sin ningún afán de apartarse.

- También merecería la pena perderla.- sonó tan seguro que hizo que ella soltara una carcajada.

Pronto desaparecería su estado jovial cuando sintió la mano de Damon por su costado. Respirando profundamente, no rechazo el contacto, pero tampoco le pondría las cosas fáciles. Con la misma delicadeza que utilizaba el, miró a esos ojos azules llenos de deseo y se aproximó a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- Hasta mañana, Damon.- dijo en un susurro para ir a por su mejilla y posar sus carnosos labios en la suave piel del chico.

Ambos dibujaron una media sonrisa y ella dio por concluida la conversación. Dándole la espalda, colocó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró sus ojos. Esperaba haberle dejado claro que si pretendía conseguir algo de ella, tendría que aprender a ser mas ingenioso. Aun así, había algo en ese hombre que no la dejaba indiferente, eso lo tenia claro. Con ese ultimo pensamiento cayó rendida por el agotamiento.

* * *

**Oh,oh, estos dos están jugando con fuego... XPP **

**Deseosa por leer vuestras opiniones. ;)**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Explico un par de puntos...**

**El capi es para mayores de 18. Osea que angelito, tu no lo puedes leer, jajajaja. ;) **

**Y el principio que viene en negrita y cursiva es escrito desde la perpectiva de Elena Ok?. **

**Pues nada mas... Espero que os guste. XOXO**

* * *

**_POV ELENA._**

**_Me muevo en la cama inquieta por el calor sofocante que tenia. Me destapando un poco las piernas y mi brazo topa con algo detrás mio. Me vuelvo a comprobar que es y ahí lo tengo. Damon Salvatore durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado. Hasta podría parecerse a un ángel si en realidad no fuese un diablo._**

**_Sus delineadas facciones quedaban iluminadas por la luz de la farola que entraba por la ventana. Sin esperarlo, me vi acariciando su pómulo con mis nudillos. Pensé en parar, pero ahora mismo esa sensación de que mi cuerpo era el que mandaba ganó la batalla. Con sigilo para no despertarlo, bajé mi mano hasta su torso desnudo. Su pecho era fuerte y recio. Definitivamente hacer tanto deporte daba sus frutos._**

**_Ya nada mas podía decir de su olor corporal. Ese aroma me traía de cabeza y solo hacia acercarme mas el. Sabia que no era ningún perfume. Creo que simplemente era su propia piel que desprendía esa esencia._**

**_Unas cosquillas recorrieron todo mi centro y mordí mi labio inferior deseosa por seguir curioseando. No pude reprimirlo y pasé por sus fuertes abdominales hasta continuar hacia abajo._**

**_Me encontré con el borde del pantalón y aunque era locura, posé con sutileza mi mano para tocar su paquete. Con la prenda puesta, no pude saber a ciencia cierta como seria su miembro, pero el simple hecho de estar haciendo esto me esta excitando demasiado._**

**_Entretenida en mis asuntos, no me dí cuenta que me había despistado, por lo que cuando sentí su mano coger mi muñeca, lo miré rápidamente._**

**_Por raro que me pareciese, no me avergoncé, si no todo lo contrario. Mantuvimos nuestras miradas puesta en el otro y sus ojos me decían cuando anhelaba este momento. Yo me quedé quieta y dejé que tomara el mando de la situación._**

**_Con su mano libre, estiró del elástico de su pijama y sin ningún pudor, introdujo la mía dentro. Instintivamente intento retirarla, pero el no me dejó y yo tampoco opuse mucha resistencia._**

**_¡ Dios mio!, no sabia donde me había metido hasta llegar aquí. Aun así me lo tenia merecido por querer descifrar el gran secreto del Sr. Salvatore. Mi camino llegó a punto de no retorno y ahora tocaba seguir adelante._**

**_Sentí miedo por lo duro que se notaba, pero eso no evitó que palpara su pene por encima, hasta que mis dedos decidieron hacerlo suyo._**

**_No me reconocía a mi misma. Yo nunca hubiese hecho esto con un simple desconocido. Y mucho menos con Damon Salvatore. Pero este hombre me perturbada y un instinto primitivo que salia de mis adentros hizo que moviera mi mano con la ayuda de el._**

**_Grueso, rígido y sencillamente perfecto, entendía ahora por que todas esas mujeres pagaban por sentir dentro de ellas esa virilidad._**

**_Enredó sus largos dedos entre mis cabellos y pronto mi boca soltó un jadeo. Mis ojos examinaron todas sus expresiones para saber si le estaba gustando. Sus gemidos me indicaron que si y yo luchaba por contenerme en no morder esos apetitosos labios._**

**_Pegamos nuestras frentes y escuché su respiración acelerada. Dejó que mi mano trabajar sola y se entretuvo en coger mi culo, clavando sus uñas en el. Ese hecho hizo que nuestras caderas se juntaran y sintiera su prominente bulto._**

**_Con destreza, metió su mano entre mis bragas y acarició con delicadeza mi zona mas privada. No detuvo su asedio por lo que me vi obligada abrir un poco mas piernas._**

**_La yema de su dedo acariciaba con grandiosa suavidad mi clítoris y pronto esas cosquillas que sentía antes, se fueron convirtiendo en una acumulación de sensaciones indescriptibles. Sin lugar a dudas, Damon era muy bueno en su trabajo y yo quería probar todas las cosas que tenia por ofrecerme._**

**_Ninguno de los dos tenia la intención de besarnos, pero eso no quería decir que no lo deseáramos. Inmersos en nuestros movimientos, su rostro fue acercándose al mio y yo cerré los ojos esperando con ansias el contacto con su boca._**

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban por las rendijas de las persianas dando de lleno en el rostro de Elena. Costosamente fue abriendo sus ojos e involuntaria una sonrisa fue mostrándose en la cara. Su cabeza se apoyaba en un cómodo lugar que nada se parecía a una almohada y sintió como unos brazos la aprisionaban fuertemente.

Damon notó como algo se movía encima de el y somnoliento aun, abrió despacio sus ojos. Una larga melena descansaba sobre su pecho y sus brazos se aferraban a un delgado cuerpo.

La chica subió su mirada encontrándose con el. Ambos se admiraron sonrientes y suspiraron relajados. Solo unos segundos después se dieron cuenta de la postura tan cariñosa que estaban compartiendo.

- Ahhhhh- gritaron al unisono y se separaron de inmediato.

Damon salió a trompicones de la cama y Elena se tapaba con la sabana como un cachorrillo asustado.

- ¿ Que coño hemos hecho?- se preguntaba ella recordando lo de anoche.

- No se. Me estabas abrazando.- la acusa.

- ¿Yo?. Me abrazabas tu. - le devolvía la acusación- Casi ni podía respirar- exageró intranquila echándose un vistazo por si seguía vestida.

Se alegró mucho cuando comprobó que tenia puesta las mismas prendas con la que se metió en la cama anoche. No había desaparecido ninguna, por lo que elevó su vista al cielo agradeciendo.

- Mira - un Damon nervioso se cubrió el torso con una sudadera - Es tarde - le señaló el despertador - y tengo que irme.- al cambiarse de pantalones, Elena desvió la mirada.

- Si, creo que yo también me voy. Pero antes deberíamos hablar...- sale de la cama apresuradamente.

- No hace falta- la interrumpe- y puedes quedarte cuanto necesites.- le dice volviéndose loco buscando sus deportivas. Ahm..., nos vemos en el partido. Adiós.- coge las llaves y se larga por la puerta dejando a la chica pasmada por su repentina huida.

Elena se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito desesperado. No podía ser real lo que hicieron en esa cama, creía que podría llegar a ser un sueño, pero la reacción de Damon la llenó de dudas. Se le caía la cara de vergüenza al ser ella la culpable de todo y simplemente por estar cachonda. De la boca pasó a cogerse del pelo y andando de un lado para otro, prefirió no darle mas vueltas por ahora hasta hablar con el.

Damon corría con todas sus fuerzas intentando sacar de su cabeza el placentero despertar que tuvo. No entiende como a lo largo de aquella noche sus cuerpos se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse.

Detuvo su trote cuando se plantó en enfrente de la iglesia. Relajó su respiración y se dispuso a entrar.

Sentándose en el confesionario, esperó a que el cura entrase. La ventanilla se abrió y Damon se santiguó.

- Hola padre.-

- Buenos dias, hijo. Cuéntame...-

- Yo ...- a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces, hoy no sabia por que estaba allí. Se había comportado soberanamente bien desde la ultima vez , por lo que no tenia nada malo que confesar.

- No tengas vergüenza de tus pecados.- dijo el cura para animarlo a que siguiera.

- No me avergüenzo, padre. Si le soy sincero, no he pecado.- agacha su cabeza con un atisbo de pena.

- Pero eso es bueno, no cometer pecados te acerca mas a Dios.-

- No creo que dios me quiera a su lado.-

- Dios quiere a todo el mundo. Sin importar lo bien o mal que se comporte uno.- le debate.

- Vale.- decidió hablar de lo que le preocupaba.- No se por donde empezar...-

- Adelante, hijo. Aquí nadie va a juzgarte.-

- Tengo pesadillas.- confiesa a duras penas- No suelo conciliar el sueño normalmente y así llevo mucho tiempo.- aclara su garganta.

- ¿ En que consiste esos sueños?-

- Eso es otro tema que tal vez tratemos mas adelante. - dice en un tono irónico levantando la comisura de su labio.

- Entendido. Prosigue. - contesta muy educado.

- Lo que quiero decirle es que...- se vuelve otra vez serio - esta noche por primera vez en dos años no las he tenido.- se culpa por ello.

- Pareces decepcionado.- se extraña.

- Usted no lo entendería. Incluso no me entiendo ni yo...- dijo triste.

- ¿Y que le hizo parar esas pesadillas?- se atrevió el hombre con mas confianza.

- Un maldito abrazo- resopló irritado.

- Joven, no se maldice en la casa del señor.- le regaña.

- Perdón padre- se maldijo a si mismo por dentro por decir eso.

- En cuestión a ese abrazo... - volvió el cura al tema principal.- ¿Tal vez era una chica quien se lo dio?-

- Si, padre. He dormido con una chica esta noche. Pero no hemos pecado, se lo aseguro.- dijo fastidiado.

- Eso no es lo importante. Ella calmó esas pesadillas, ¿no es así?-

- Supongo- refunfuñó bajito sin querer reconocerlo.

- Entonces ella aleja sus demonios.- confirma.

- Si es así, no lo entiendo. Ni si quiera me cae bien. Ella misma es una gran pesadilla para mi desde que vine a este pueblo.- explico alterado.

- Los caminos del señor son inescrutables . Solo El sabe por que la cruzado en tu vida.-

Se quedó pensativo ante las ultimas palabras del sacerdote. La charla se estaba alargando y ya estaban entrando en un terreno demasiado personal para Damon, por lo que quiso dar concluida la conversación.

- Gracias, padre. Volveré pronto.- se despide santiguándose.

- Espere. Rece dos padres nuestro y un ave maría.- le pide.

- ¿Por que?- se quejó.

- Por blasfemar en cada de Dios.- le recuerda.

- Esta bien.- Damon resopla y asiente resignado.

Por el otro lado, Elena sale de su apartamento para ir al suyo. Toca un par de veces y la recibe una Caroline rebosante de felicidad.

- Buenos dias, Elena.- saluda con una gran sonrisa bobalicona.

- Buenas...- mira como ha podido quedar su piso después de tan arrebatadora pasión entre sus amigos.- ¿ Donde esta Klaus?-

- Ha ido al gimnasio.- responde tirándose en el sofá agotada.

- Estas bien?- pregunta arqueando la ceja.

- Mas que bien... - se reincorporó y pareció escuchar el pistoletazo de salida para contarle toda su noche.- Ha sido increíble, no me ha dejado ni dormir - tira del brazo de su amiga para que se siente con ella - cuatro, Elena, cuatro orgasmos y a cual mejor. - le indicaba con los dedos de su mano eufórica.

Elena la miró impresionada para luego ponerse a reír a carcajadas.

- Me alegro por ti, Car.- la abraza- Espero que no rompáis los muelles de mi cama...-

- ¿Que cama?. Eso es lo mejor todo. Salimos de la rutina y ni si quiera la pisamos. - confiesa encantada.- Pero no sigamos hablando de mi.- se ubica bien en su sitio expectante - Dime que tu también estabas haciendo lo mismo que yo al otro lado de la pared.

- ¿ Que?, nooo...- inquieta, se levanta para irse a la cocina.

- Elena...- la sigue.

La chica miró a Caroline con preocupación y decidió contarle el gran problema que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando esa mañana.

- No lo se. ¿ Vale?-

- ¿Como que no lo sabes?- se sorprendió la rubia.

- Yo ...- hace una pausa- dormimos en la misma cama y a media noche me desperté ...- se muerde el labio sin querer seguir.

- Y...? - Caroline apoyó sus codos encima de la encimera de la cocina indignadísima.

- Comencé a tocarlo- agacha su cabeza avergonzada.

- A tocarlo, como... - quería que especificara.

- Pues...- señalo con sus ojos hacia abajo.

- ¡Elena! - Caroline abrió su boca atónita.- ¿ Lo has masturbado?-

- Bueno, si lo dices así suena feo, yo solo ...- intentaba explicarse.

- Eso es una masturbación con todas letras. Aquí y en Pekin.- se mete con ella divertida.

- No debería habértelo contado.- arrepentida, se va para la cafetera a echarse un café.

- No tiene nada de malo, Elena.- para con sus bromas y se acerca a ella para consolarla.- No te tienes que sentir mal por hacer disfrutar a un hombre. Aunque espero que el te recompensara también a ti.-

- Esa es la cuestión Car. Cuando el hacia lo mismo por mi, cerré mis ojos y ya no recuerdo nada mas. Desperté esta mañana y estábamos abrazados. Después el se comportó de una manera muy extraña.- contaba con consternación.

- ¿ Que hizo?-

- Agarró sus cosas y se fue. Como si estuviera incomodo por lo que hicimos. Y créeme, el era el mas interesado en meterme en su cama.-

- Que raro, por que parece muy interesado en ti. A saber que tienen los hombre en la cabeza - quiso quitarle hierro al asunto- Y ...- la rubia la miró vacilante - ¿Como es?-

- ¿El que?- pregunta sin entender.

- Pues ...- pone sus dedos indice de cada mano frente a ella para que le diga la medida de su miembro.

- ¡Caroline Forbes!- le regaña entre risas dándole un leve manotazo.

El timbre de la casa suena y la rubia va abrir. De repente entra Bonnie a paso ligero portando en sus manos un periódico.

- No lo vais a creer cuando os lo enseñé.- lo abrió por las paginas principales e indico una de las fotos.

- ¡Oh, dios mio!.- volvió abrir su boca Caroline.

- Que..- Elena apartó a sus amigas y se fijo en la instantánea.- No puede ser...- se lamentaba.

- La fiesta no solo sirvió como presentación del equipo,- leía una exultante Bonnie- también para presentar a la nueva pareja de moda, Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert.- daba saltitos de alegría.

- Para ya Bonnie- le pedía una Elena seria.

- Espera que sigue... - continuaba.- Parece ser que el atractivo jugador de los Lobos de Mistic Falls a podido conquistar el corazón de la heredera a la fortuna Gilbert. - concluía.

- Ohhhh, estáis muy guapos en la foto.- añadía Caroline emocionada.

- Sois la pareja perfecta.- alababa Bonnie intentando animarla para que cambiara de expresión.- Elena, ¿ estas bien?- preguntaba al ver que no lo conseguía.

A pesar de que su plan iba viento en popa y ahora todo Mistic Falls creía que Damon y ella tenían una relación, no pudo evitar observar la foto con disgusto. Todo le recordaba a el y a lo que se supone que hicieron. Ahora mismo su cabeza era un lio y solo quería hablar con Damon para aclarar las cosas y salir de dudas.

- Voy a cambiarme.- se retiro a su habitacion sin decir nada mas y dejando a sus amigas con cara de circunstancias.

- Tranquila. Ahora te cuento.- dijo Caroline a una Bonnie que no entendía que le pasaba.

Damon recorría los pasillos del estadio mirando en su móvil la localización que le mandó Rebeckah. No estaba de muy buen humor, por lo que apresuró su paso para cumplir, cobrar e irse.

Atravesando los vestuarios hasta las duchas, una espectacular rubia se presentaba ante sus ojos. Apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con claros síntomas de aburrimiento, sonrió muy contenta por verlo.

- Pensaba que ya no vendrías.- decía en un tono penoso.

- Soy serio en mi trabajo,ya te lo dije. Pero esto esta lejos...- mira el sitio y no se siente cómodo- ¿ Aquí no nos podrían pillar?-

- Son los antiguos vestuarios. Nadie pasa por aquí.- le explica comiéndoselo con los ojos.

- Si no viene nadie...- se encoge de hombros- por mi perfecto. - se quita la sudadera.

- Que brusco... - dijo sin que le sentara del todo mal ver esos músculos.

- Oh, nena. No tengo tengo tiempo para flores, arco iris y unicornios.- se aproxima a ella sonriente- Me pagas por follarte y es lo que voy hacer ahora.- agarra su larga melena rubia con fuerza y arremete con ella en la pared.

Un rato mas tarde, Damon recogía la sudadera del alicatado suelo de las duchas, mientras que Rebeckah se acomodaba su peinado y el estrecho vestido que portaba. Ambos se sentaron juntos en uno de los viejos banquillos y la rubia abrió su bolso para coger algo.

- ¿Quieres?- le ofrece tabaco.

- No fumo. Gracias.- dijo educadamente Damon.

- Eso lo dirás ahora.- esboza una risa- Cuando tengas casi cuarenta años y lleves casado diez, sera otra historia.- refunfuñaba entre risas.- Por cierto, ¿ que te traes con la angelical Elena?-

- Necesito una tapadera para no levantar sospechas. Eso es todo.- no quería entrar en detalles y muchos menos que se enterase que Elena sabia lo de su adulterio.

- Chico listo. Ten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos mas, no?- le acaricia el brazo - Yo que tu tendría cuidado.- le advierte antes de dar una calada al cigarro.

- No será una asesina en serie, no?- bromea.

- No, pero esa niña tiene un efecto en los hombres que no es normal. Todos en este pueblo, absolutamente todos, la adoran.- dice con envidia.

- ¿Y están equivocados?- quería que Rebeckah le afirmara para no ser el único que piensa que esa pija no es tan perfecta como creen.

- La verdad, no. Tiene un curriculum impecable. Guapa, rica, bien educada, simpática, inteligente, cariñosa...y un largo etcétera.-

- Ok, lo he captado.- vacila sin darle importancia a la conversación- Es la mujer que todo hombre desea.-

- No, no lo has captado, Salvatore.- le rectifica levantándose del banco- Elena no es solo la mujer que deseas, si no la mujer con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida. Si le partes el corazón, este pueblo se te echara encima.- informa mostrando pena por el por que no sabia donde se metía. Luego sacó de su bolso unos cuantos billetes y se los dio.

- Gracias.- los recibe de buen agrado.

- A ti.- le da un suave beso en la mejilla.- ¿ En que lo vas a gastar?- pregunta Rebeckah intrigada.

Damon levantó la comisura de su labio y su mirada ya reflejaba la idea que tenia en mente.

Dos horas antes del partido, la gente iba entrando en el estadio de forma pausada hasta llenar sus localidades. Caroline y Elena esperaban en el parking subterráneo a que llegaran Klaus y Damon. Este ultimo lo llamó al móvil para pedirle un favor, por lo que las chicas hacia tiempo que no sabían nada de ellos.

Elena se mostraba nerviosa por hablar con ya con el. Necesita saber con urgencia lo que realmente pasó y si la cosa fue a mas. Lo único que mantenia sus esperanzas era que su memoria no recordaba mas allá que los tocamientos que se hicieron mutuamente.

El camaro de Damon hizo acto de presencia y aparcó en frente de ella. Para su desgracia, Elena pudo comprobar que el que conducía era Klaus y encima venia solo.

- ¿ Donde esta DAmon?- preguntó impaciente.

- Hola a ti también- saludo Klaus yendo para Caroline y plantarle un largo beso.-

Elena revolvió los ojos y se sintió fuera de lugar ante tanta demostración amorosa.

- Nik...- lo llamó para que le contestara.

- Ahora viene, Elena. Tranquila.- ríe por notar las ansia de su amiga por ver a Damon.- Por cierto, me he enterado que sois la pareja de moda en Mistic Falls, enhorabuena.-

- Gracias...- respondió con desgana.

- ¿Por que vienes en su coche?- pregunto Caroline a Klaus.

- Me lo ha prestado. Tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche.- le confiesa dado un suave pellizco a su trasero.

- ¿ Y el con que va venir?- se preguntaba Elena y Klaus encogió sus hombros como respuesta.

El ruido de unos tubos de escape se dejaban escuchar en todo el parking. Rápidamente capto la atencion de los chicos y para su sorpresa una enorme moto se paró ante ellos.

El piloto enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones vaqueros y un casco negro, dejó ver su rostro al quitarse la protección de la cabeza.

- Joder!- alucinó Klaus al ver que era Damon y se quedó prendado en la moto.

- Hola, señoritas.- las saludo con su media sonrisa.- Nik...- le mostraba orgulloso su nueva adquisición.

- Elena...- se aproxima Caroline a su amiga disimuladamente- si resulta que al final te lo has tirado. Vas a ser la mujer mas envidiada de este pueblo..-susurra embelesada en esa versión atractiva de piloto sexy que traía Damon.

- ¿Nik, tienes mi bolsa de deportes?- preguntaba el moreno mientras enseñaba la moto.

- En el maletero del coche.- responde sin quitar la vista del nuevo juguete de su amigo.

- Gracias. Nos vemos ahora en los vestuarios.- va para el camaro a cogerla.

- Si, nosotros también nos vamos. Ya se hace tarde.- interrumpe la rubia tirando del brazo de su novio para dejarlos solos.

Damon abre su coche y cambia su chaqueta de cuero por una del equipo. Agarra su bolsa y Elena se planta frente a el mas nerviosa de lo que estaba antes.

- Señorita Gilbert...- ni la mira y cierra el maletero.- ¿En que puedo ayudarla?-

- Tenemos que hablar.-

- Ahm - a Damon le entró el pánico y comenzó andar.- No tengo tiempo. Llegó tarde y tengo un partido que ganar.- no tenia la intención de hablar de ese agradable despertar y ni mucho menos del cariñoso abrazo que compartieron.

- Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Lo que pasó fue una equivocación.- insistió ella siguiendo sus pasos acelerados.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo.- quiere ignorarla y hacer como si no hubiera pasado.

- Para ya, por favor.- lo coge del brazo.

Damon, que no disponía de mucho tiempo para cambiarse, pensó hacer dos cosas a la vez. LA agarró de la muñeca y arrastró de ella hasta un pequeño cuarto de la electricidad que había por ahí cercano.

Elena al ver que cerraba la puerta tras el y se sacaba la camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto, se asustó y retrocedió varios pasos.

- No, Damon. Ni se te ocurra.- le pedía que parase de quitarse la ropa.

El chico la miro extrañado por su reacción y se detuvo.

- Si quieres que hablemos me vas a tener que permitir que me cambie. Ya llego tarde y si el entrenador no me ve con la ropa de entrenamiento me espera el banquillo. Y no quiero empezar mi primer partido allí.- siguió por bajarse los pantalones.

En una de las ocasiones que Damon se agachó, Elena pudo ver arañazos en uno de sus hombros.

- Oh, dios mio.- Elena sintió como sus rodillas flaqueaban al pensar que eso lo podía haber producido ella.

- Bueno...- se quedó en boxer - Tu dirás...- se puso los pantalones cortos del equipo.

- ¿ Por que te fuiste esta mañana así de repente?- preguntaba ella con el pulso acelerado por el espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

- No soy de esos hombres que te llevan los desayunos a la cama, princesa. Soy del otro estilo.- responde con soberbia para que deje correr ya el asunto.

- Eres un capullo, ¿ lo sabias?- no podía creer que fuera tan frívolo.

- Y ahora que he hecho...- puso sus brazos en jarra molesto ya de tanto insulto.

- Eso quiero saber yo. No recuerdo que pasó después de...- no se atrevió a terminar la frase pero sus ojos se fijaron irremediablemente en su paquete.

- ¿Después de que?.- pregunto confuso.- Escucha, Gilbert...- miro el reloj- fue un simple abrazo. Tampoco lo saquemos de contexto.- explico apurado recogiendo toda la ropa del suelo para meterla en su bolsa.

- Fue mas que eso.-

La declaración de Elena hizo que Damon se pusiera erguido y la mirara precavido.

- Noooo.- enfatiza- Solo fue un abrazo. Nada mas...- quiso convencerla de que eso no tenia que significar algo sentimental entre ambos.

- ¿Solo un abrazo?- pregunto esperanzada.

- Pues claro. ¿ Que pensabas que habíamos echo?- dijo con desconcierto hasta que calló en la cuenta al notar la rojez en las mejillas de la chica.

- Ok, me alegro de que este aclaro. Me voy, suerte en el partido.- intenta irse pero Damon corta su camino.

- Has soñado conmigo...- afirma con gran alegría.

- Ha sido un malentendido. Eso es todo- se justifica titubeante mirando al suelo.

- Ahora entiendo por que no parabas de darme patadas toda la noche. Tiene que ser mas sutil en sus señales, señorita Gilbert.- comento con ironía entre risas.

- Vete a la mierda.-

Elena escapó de esa minúscula habitacion y tiró dirección a las gradas.

La noche estaba por llegar y la luna se iba mostrando tímidamente por el horizonte mientras que el sol desaparecía por el otro lado.

Los focos del estadio permanecían encendidos e iluminaban a toda la masa de gente que allí animaba. En uno de los palcos, se unía Elena a sus amigas. Mas aliviada por saber ya que fue un simple sueño erótico con su vecino, se relajó en su asiento y saco de su bolso una cuaderno con folios en blanco y un lápiz.

- ¿ Y bien?...- Caroline nada mas verla fue a interrogarla y se puso a un lado dejando a Elena entre las dos.

- Fue un sueño, gracias a Dios.- suspiraba.

- Jooo.- se quejó Bonnie apenada.

- Gracias Bonnie por tu apoyo.- recriminó irónica a la amiga.

- Lo siento, Elena. Pero me hubiera gustado saber que las medidas que nos has dado hubieran sido verdad.- ríe divertida.

Mientras niega con la cabeza al ver como sus amigas se ríen de ella, comienza a escribir en el papel.

- Siempre vienes con ese cuaderno y te pones a dibujar.¿Por que nunca ves el partido?. - preguntaba Caroline molesta por el tan poco interés que mostraba.

- No me gusta el fútbol. Solo vengo aquí por echar el rato con ustedes y que mi padre crea que me preocupo por este equipo.- les sonríe con sarcasmo y mira hacia el campo donde Matt estiraba en el suelo.

El comienzo del partido seria en breve y Damon calentaba concentrado en el centro del campo esperando el pitido inicial del arbitro. Para rebajar la tensión, buscó entre todo el publico presente a Elena. Cuando dio con ella entre la multitud, dejó ver una sonrisa traviesa y solo pudo pensar en cual seria su próximo paso para hacerla sentir incomoda. Saber que había tenido un sueño erótico con el, llenaba su orgullo masculino y poco a poco tenia claro que esa chica caería rendida tarde o temprano.

- No es muy fan de los deportes.- interrumpió Matt en sus pensamientos.

- Que...- Damon no sabia a quien se refería.

- Elena... - el rubio sabia que la estaba mirando a ella.- siempre hace acto de presencia, pero se dedica a dibujar. Eso es lo que mas le gusta.- dijo con un atisbo presuntuoso mal disimulado para dejarle claro que no venia ha verlo a el

Damon sintió como el rubio marcaba su territorio como si de un perro se tratase.

- Es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto es suyo, no?- respondía con el indiferencia poniendo el balón en el centro.

- Yo que tu no me haría muchas ilusiones, Salvatore. Es muy caprichosa y no sabe lo que quiere. Sus relaciones con los hombres suelen ser cortas. Y siempre es ella quien les hace daño a ellos.- le aconseja con falsedad.

A Damon le sorprendió que Matt intentara desprestigiar de esa manera a Elena. Sabia que ellos dos tuvieron una larga relación, por lo que dedujo que eran celos. Lo que el no sabia que a Damon no le quedaba otra que seguir con las apariencias por mucho que quisiera hacerle caso. Aun así, no perdió oportunidad para incomodar a su compañero.

- ¿Lo dices por propia experiencia, Donovan?- esboza una sonrisa y lo dejó callado.

- Bien. Chicos, ¿estais preparados?- preguntó el arbitro.- ¡Vamos!- cogió el silbato y pitó el comienzo.

* * *

** En principio el capitulo seguía, pero me he motivado tanto que me ha salido demasiado largo, por lo que he tenido que partirlo en dos. **

**Gracias por leer! sois tod s un amor! **

**Espero sus review. ;) **

**** Ah! otra cosa. Mi angelito! espero que me hallas respetado la recomendación de arriba XDDDD . Si no es así ( que supongo que no), solo te respondo a tu review que no te agobies con los estudios y que cuando tenga un tiempo libre puedas seguir la historia. Yo con eso me conformo. Un fuerte abrazo y espero tu analisis :P **

**** Ah! y otra cosa 2.0 . Simo! tus deseos son ordenes para mi y hay tienes tu escena del confesionario. ;) Un besazo amiga :D**


	9. Capitulo 9

**** Os dejo mas abajo el enlace de la cancion. Por si quereis escucharla ;) sinceramente lo recomiendo para la ultima parte del capi :P . Espero que os guste.**

* * *

- Muy buenas noches Mistic Falls. Soy Andie Star, retransmitiendo en directo desde el estadio de los Lobos. Tenemos el mejor partido que puede verse hoy por hoy en el campeonato, aunque las cosas por ahora no le están saliendo muy bien a nuestros chicos. Llegados al descanso el resultado sigue siendo de 0-0. En breve dará comienzo el segundo tiempo y esto aun ha ha faltará de nada: dos equipos en forma, dos grandes entrenadores, estrellas en ambos equipos...Si quiere saber como acaba, quédese con nosotros. - comentaba la periodista delante de una cámara a ras de campo.

Caroline y Bonnie se revolvían nerviosas en sus asientos mientras Elena tomaba una cerveza tranquilamente entretenida en su bloc. Con mejor humor, miraba de reojo lo mal que lo pasaban sus amigas. No entendía como podía gustarle ese simple deporte, ya que para ella darle patadas a un balón tampoco era para tanto.

Ahora su máxima preocupación era verse otra vez las caras con Damon. Sabia que el chico no iba a perder oportunidad para restregarle lo de su sueño, por lo que tenia que construir unas buenas defensas y contra atacar. No iba a permitir que ese pequeño malentendido entre ambos le afectara hasta el punto de atormentarla.

- Es increíble, no están jugando a nada.- decía una indignada Caroline reclinándose en su asiento cuando volvían a perder un balón.

- Podrían sacar a tu primo de una vez...- le sugería Bonnie a una desinteresada Elena.

- No me lo digas a mi, Bon. Yo no soy el entrenador.- contestaba abstraída en su dibujo.

- Entiendo...- Bonnie echa un vistazo al cuaderno para ver lo que estaba haciendo- tu problema ahora es como perfilar mejor los ojos de Damon. Fíjate bien, es la misma mirada con la que te desnuda- le suelta divertida señalando en el papel.

- No son los ojos de Damon.- replicó.

- Si lo son. A que si, Car?- pedía ayuda.

La rubia dejo el partido por un momento para atender a sus amigas y ojeo el dibujo de Elena.

- Definitivamente, Elena tu mano sigue jugandote malas pasadas.- se ríe - Sueñas con el y ahora lo pintas. Estas obsesionada.- declara con sorna volviendo al partido.

Elena frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar el retrato. No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta ahora. Solamente le vino una imagen a la cabeza y quiso plasmarla en la hoja, pero lo que no esperaba que esa idea llegara convertirse en la mirada que tanto la perturbaba.

Cerró el bloc inmediatamente y lo guardó en el bolso. Agarró el vaso con la poca cerveza que le quedaba y se la bebio de un tirón. Lo de su dibujo la había sacado de sus casillas y quería por todos ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

- ¿Marcaran hoy?.- seguía quejándose Bonnie.

- Si no fuera por Nik ya estaríamos perdiendo. Por que Matt y Mason parece que no tienen intención de pasar el balon a Damon esta noche.- contestaba Caroline ofuscada.

Al escuchar a su amiga, Elena quiso por fin interesarse por el partido. Eso de que Matt no le pasaba el balón a Damon no era un simple lance del juego. Estaba segura que el rubio lo hacia por celos.

El partido se paró unos segundos para hacer un cambio. Entró Jeremy por Mason y Damon se relajó al ver que por fin tendría oportunidad de que le pasaran un balón en condiciones.

- Jer!- lo llamó a lo lejos y se acercó a el- Cuando recibas el balón, pásamela y corre todo lo que puedas para la portería.- le indicaba.

- El entrenador me ha dicho que todos los balones tienen que pasar por Matt.- se disculpaba Jer.

- Tu hazme caso a mi. Esta noche el rubito me la tiene jurada y no pienso permitir que por sus estupideces terminemos perdiendo.- ordenada dando un golpe amigable a su compañero.

Klaus sacó de banda y se la pasó a Matt. El rubio vio que Damon se desmarcaba pero no tenia pensado en mandarle el balón. Mas próximo a el, estaba Jeremy que se lo pedía insistentemente, por lo que le dio un pase en corto. Este, rápidamente hizo lo que le pidió Damon y se la lanzó hasta su posición. Con el balón ya en sus pies, se fue con pasmosa facilidad de un contrario hasta que se encontró con dos mas. No tuvo mas remedio que centrar hacia el área donde el joven Gilbert esperaba recibir . El chico pudo controlarla e hizo una pared para devolvérsela, provocando que lo dejara solo ante el portero.

Las chicas en las gradas se iban levantando a cámara lenta de sus asientos cuando vieron a Damon delante de la portería. Las tres instintivamente se agarraron por los nervios, pero todo se descontroló cuando el chico alzo la pierna para tirar.

- Goooooooooolllllll- gritó todo el estadio entero.

Damon fue rápidamente hacia Jeremy para celebrarlo y se echó encima de el tirándolo al suelo. Casi todos los compañeros lo imitaron creando una montaña de cuerpos, uno encima de otros. Después, cuando se quitaron encima, Damon se acercó a las gradas y fijó su vista al sitio donde estaba Elena.

La chica aun daba salto de alegría con sus amigas hasta que Caroline le dio un toque con el codo para que mirara al campo. Su risa se convirtió en seriedad en el momento que vio a Damon.

Sus ojos se encontraron y el no desaprovechó la ocasión en señalarla para posteriormente lanzarle un beso con la mano desde la distancia.. Las mejillas de ella comenzaron a sonrojarse y sin darse cuenta, la comisura de su boca se curvó hacia arriba.

Damon volvió a posicionarse y a esperar que el equipo contrario sacara del centro. Aun quedaba unos minutos mas para que terminase el partido, por lo que quería marcar antes otro gol.

Los aficionados se calmaron y regresaron a sus asientos. Elena, aun de pie, no reaccionaba y solo podía pensar en esa celebración.

- ¡Te lo ha dedicado! - le gritaba Caroline entusiasmada despertandola de su aturdimiento.

- Ya...- sintió como la gente de su alrededor la miraba y se sentó para ocultarse entre sus amigas.

- Ha tenido que marcar Damon para que Elena se digne a celebrar un gol ¿eh?- decía Bonnie en un tono cómplice.

- Es verdad!.- corrobora la rubia.- Tal vez Damon puede conseguir que por fin te intereses por el fútbol...-

Elena aun seguía avergonzada por la dedicatoria y no pronunció palabra. Así permaneció hasta el termino del partido.

El resultado ya no se movió mas y todos se acercaron a felicitar a Damon por el gol, incluido un Matt con cara de pocos amigos.

- Enhorabuena, Salvatore. Esperemos que tu suerte no se acabe con los próximos partidos.- dijo fingiendo simpatía para marcharse a los vestuarios.

- Perdónalo, es un envidioso.- Klaus aparece tras su espalda y le ofrece su puño para que lo choquen.

- ¿ Que le pasa?- pregunto ya harto por la actitud tan poco profesional del ex novio de su vecina.

- Esta celosos por que ya no ocupa todas las portadas.- responde entre risas.

- No tengo la culpa de que sea mas bueno que el.- dijo siguiendo con la broma.

- Pero eres el nuevo y ya le has quitado las dos uncias cosas que quiere en este pueblo. La fama y a...- Klaus cerró su boca de inmediato antes de meter la pata.

- Cual es la segunda?- pregunto curioso deduciendo de quien podría estar refiriéndose al guardar silencio de esa manera.

- Da igual.- le pasa el brazo por encima del hombro.- Ahora busquemos a nuestras mujeres y disfrutemos de la victoria.- concluía con buen humor llevándoselo a los vestuarios.

Elena y Bonnie esperaban en el parking a Caroline que se había ausentado para preparar la correspondiente rueda de prensa que daría el entrenador tras el partido. Los chicos se presentaron ante ellas y Jeremy se llevó la mayor recompensa con un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso por parte de su novia.

- ¿Yo no tengo uno de esos?- preguntó en un tono simpático Damon a Elena pidiendo lo mismo que se estaba llevando su compañero de equipo.

- Si, Elena.- animaba Bonnie.- Hoy se lo merece.-

Elena mató con la mirada a su amiga y respiro hondo antes de contestar.

- No me gustan las demostraciones en publico.- se excusaba intentando retrasar lo máximo posible el tener que darlselo.

Damon fingió tristeza haciendo pucheros pero terminó por guiñarle el ojo.

- Tal vez me lo gane con esto...- acto seguido, fue corriendo a su coche.

Allí se coloco su chaqueta de cuero y sacó dos casco de la moto. Cuando volvió al lado de los chicos, se aproximo a Elena.

- Sorpresa!, te vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo. Vas a ser la primera en estrenarla.- le ofrece la protección para que la coja.

- Me dan miedo las motos. Nunca he montado en una de ellas.- Elena se sintió observada por todos sus amigos y miró a Damon incomoda.

- Siempre hay una primera vez ...- le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-¡Damon!- una voz a lo lejos capto la atencion de todos.

- ¿Lexi?- se preguntó Elena extrañada al ver a la chica.

- Hola chicos...- iba dando abrazos a cada uno.- Prima.- besó a Elena- Damon...- se le iluminaba la cara.

- Hola animadora Gilbert.- bautizó así a la mas pequeña del clan.

- Bonita moto.-

- Gracias.- asentía- A tu prima no le gusta.- miró a Elena frunciendo el ceño.

- Le dan miedo.-

- Vale. Me rindo - Damon se hartó por la indecisión de Elena- Os veo en el bar, chicos.- le dio el casco sobrante a Klaus para que la metiera en el coche.- Lexi..., nos volveremos a ver.- le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la chica y arrancó la moto para irse.

- ¿A que es monisimo?- suspiraba la adolescente.

Elena revolvió los ojos y se preguntaba nuevamente que les daba Damon a las mujeres de este pueblo para que se pusieran a babear por el de esa forma.

- Lexi, escúchame, no te acerques a el.- le aconsejaba Elena.

- Relax, prima, ya se que es tuyo. Pero no vas a prohibir a todas las mujeres del mundo mirarlo, ¿no?.- se molestaba.

- A ti si... - le advertía.- Vete a casa, es tarde. Tu madre llegará hoy temprano. Cerraré yo el bar.- le ordenaba a su prima.

- Que egoísta...- se fue enrabietada de allí.

Damon aparcó la moto enfrente del bar donde habían quedado. Era el mismo bar que pisó cuando se vino a vivir a Mistic Falls, por lo que al final agradeció que Elena no lo acompañara. Así podría hablar relajadamente con Jenna e intentar convencerla con su encanto de que se vieran mas a menudo.

El local estaba medio vació, ya que la gente llegaría mas tarde a tomarse las copas. Damon la vio tras la barra nada mas entrar y fue para ella. Jenna se puso tensa cuando se iba aproximando y salió de la barra para recibirlo.

- Hola, muñeca. ¿ Que tal?-

Ella no pronuncio palabra y lo agarró de la mano para llevárselo al almacén . Damon se sorprendió por el arrebato de la mujer y sonrió orgulloso por traerlas a todas locas.

- No sabia que me habías echado tanto de menos.- bromeó.

Jenna, repentinamente alzó su brazo y le dio una sonora bofetada. Damon, con la cara cruzada, sacudió su cabeza atontado por el golpe.

- ¿Por que me pegas?- se quejó como un niño pequeño sin entender.

- ¿Te parece poco estar saliendo con mi sobrina y presentarte aquí como si nada?- le contesto indignada.

- ¿Que sobrina?- preguntó pasándose la mano por la zona dolorida.

- ¡Elena!- le gritó.

Damon abrió sus ojos como platos y acto seguido los cerró para lamentarse del estúpido error que habia cometido.

- No sabia que eras su tía.- se excusó inmediatamente.- Al parecer los Gilbert sois una familia bastante extensa.- dijo fastidiado.

- Quiero que te alejes de ella inmediatamente.-

- ¡¿Que?!. ¿Por que?-

- Por que va a sufrir cuando se entere que tu y yo nos hemos acostado.-

- No tiene que enterarse. Yo por mi parte no le diré nada.-

- ¿ Y la vas a engañar?- preguntó aun mas molesta si cabía.

- No. Solo le omitiremos la verdad. Vamos...,- refunfuña- tu tampoco quieres que ella se entere. Claramente estas avergonzada y no tienes ningún interés de que se sepa que te has follado a un tío quince años mas joven.., ¿o me equivoco?- la intenta convencer.

- No...- le da la razón.

- Entonces, hagamos como si no hubiera pasado y ya esta. Te aseguro que puedo soportarlo.- se hizo el apenado.

Jenna respiró hondo para no volverlo a golpear. No podía creerse en el lió que se iba a meter con Elena por tan solo parecerle una buena idea echar una cana al aire con un jovencisimo jugador de fútbol prepotente y vanidoso.

- No voy a quitarte ojo de encima, Salvatore. Como le hagas daño a Elena, te arrancaré los huevos, ¿entendido?- lo amenazó con rabia.

- Si...- tragó saliva atemorizado por la mirada asesina que le dedicaba la mujer.

Jenna le hizo un gesto con la mano para que desapareciera de su vista y Damon salio del almacén.

Cuando iba encaminado hacia la salida, Elena con todos lo chicos detrás entraron en el lugar.

- Salvatore...¿ te vas o que?- pregunto Klaus extrañado al encontrárselo en la puerta.

Damon echó un vistazo a la barra donde Jenna lo observaba con mirada de odio y volteo a fijarse en Elena.

- No, os estaba esperando. Sentémonos.- señala una de las mesas lo mas alejado de la barra.

- Nosotros ya tenemos nuestra mesa, Damon.- Caroline le hizo una señal para que los acompañara hasta una mesa de madera toda garabateada. Al parecer esa mesa es la que acostumbraban a ocupar cada vez que venían a pasar el rato al pub.

- Voy a saludar a mi tía. Ahora vengo.- se ausentó Elena y fue hacia la barra.

Damon la siguió con la mirada y vio como se abrazaba a su tía. A Jenna se le notaba nerviosa pero no parecía que tuviera la intención de decirle nada a su sobrina, por lo menos por ahora.

- ¿Como que soy la ultima en enterarme de que sales con Salvatore?- le dijo Jenna a Elena en un tono de reproche.

- Nos estamos conociendo, tampoco es para tanto.- se disculpaba la chica sin darle mucha importancia.

- Pues sois la comidilla del todo el pueblo. Hablan de la pareja perfecta y hasta de boda...-

- Por dios...- pone sus ojos en blanco- en este pueblo se aburren demasiado- se deja caer en uno de los bancos.

- ¿Te gusta?.- preguntó algo temerosa y rezando para que no le diga que esta enamorada.

Elena se quedó callada por un momento y posó sus ojos en Damon. Analizando esa pregunta y analizándolo a el también, no pudo negar lo evidente a su tía.

- No creo que un hombre así pase desapercibido para ninguna mujer.-

- Por eso no me gusta un pelo, Elena. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.- la cogió de la mano.- Ya saben lo que dicen de los italianos...-

Elena sonrió agradecida. Su tía Jenna solía preocuparse demasiado por ella y todo por que eran exactamente iguales en cuanto al pensamiento sobre los hombres. No solían fiarse mucho. Tal vez la razón de eso era que siempre tuvieron la mala suerte de enamorarse de las personas equivocadas.

- Tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado.- se auto convence.- Me voy para la mesa. Ahora nos vemos.- se retira para ir con sus amigos.

Cogiéndolo ya por costumbre, Bonnie y Caroline le reservaron el asiento al lado de Damon, pero a diferencia de otras veces, puso su mejor cara y se sentó.

Todos conversaban en un ambiente ameno y comentaban las jugadas del partido al ver las repeticiones por la grandisima televisión. En un momento que todos estaban entretenidos Damon quiso entablar conversación con Elena.

- Espero que te gustara mi dedicatoria.- murmura reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- No tenias por que haberte molestado. Eso no era parte del acuerdo.- dijo en un tono bajo, solo para que el la escuchara.

- Claro que lo es, como esto...- por debajo de la mesa entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Elena notó la suavidad de la piel de Damon contra la suya y algo en su interior se removió con fuerzas. Era la misma suavidad que sintió en ese sueño cuando el exploraba el rincón mas privado de ella.

- Elena!, animemos un poco esto.- pedía una enérgica Caroline levantándose de su asiento.- Cantemos algo.-

La chica vio la oportunidad perfecta para sacarse esa sensación de encima y rápidamente libero su mano de Damon. Fue tras la amiga hacia el pequeño escenario mientras Bonnie cogía unos micrófonos y Jeremy se ponía al mando del piano que había allí.

Klaus y Damon se quedaron en la mesa expectantes.

- ¿ Que son un grupo de heavy metal o que?- pregunta bromista Damon.

- No...- le rió la gracia Klaus.- pero siempre que vienen aquí les gusta cantar. Bueno, mas bien a Elena. Las chicas solo se dedican hacer los coros y Jeremy es el encargado de tocar.- le explica.

- Pufff, se va a poner a llover cuando empiece a desafinar.-

- Eso lo dices por que aun no las escuchado cantar...- advierte misterioso para que prestara mucha atencion.

Elena nada mas pisar el escenario se convertía en otra persona. Con sobrada confianza, cogió el micrófono y lo coloco en el soporte. Preparada y esperando a que Jeremy tocara las primeras notas, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse. Cantar era su pasión y todo lo que había a su alrededor pasaba a un segundo plano cuando estaba allí subida.

Las canciones que escogía siempre era un reflejo de como se sentía en ese momento, por lo que esta vez prefirió cantar uno de sus temas favoritos.

Las luces de los focos la enfocaron y la música al fin comenzó a sonar.

_(**watch?v=SU0t35c177I)_

_Tantas cosas que hacer y decir. Pareciera que no puedo encontrar mi camino._- Elena abrió sus ojos.-_ pero voy a descubrir como._- la acústica del bar hacia que la textura de su dulce voz llenara cada rincón. - _Yo se que estoy destinada para algo mas, pero primero tengo que encontrarme a mi misma y no se como..._-

- ¿ sigues pensando que desafina?- preguntaba Klaus contento por la cara de pasmado que tenia su amigo.

Damon negaba con la cabeza mientras que la contemplaba entre una mezcla de fascinación y sorpresa por lo bien que desenvolvía encima del escenario. Klaus tenia razón en cuanto a lo equivocado que estaba sobre su voz. Descubrió que esa chica hacia suyas las palabras y se notaba que se sentía plenamente identificada con la canción. Tenia que reconocer que al final esa pija malcriada resultaba que tenia la voz mas impresionante, celestial y sensual que había escuchado en su vida.

¿_Como puedo llegar a las estrellas, cuando no tengo alas que me lleven tan lejos?. _- el canto de la chica iba subiendo de intensidad con el ritmo de la melodía-_Tengo que tener raíces antes que ramas_ _para saber quien soy , y así descubrir quien llegare a ser. Tener fe para tomar las oportunidades_ - involuntariamente sus ojos buscaron a Damon- _Vivir lo que veo, un lugar en este mundo para mi..._-

Elena se pausó y dejó la música correr. Embelesada en esos ojos azules que la miraban con admiración no pudo evitar dedicarle una leve sonrisa mientras sacaba el micrófono del pie. Por mucho que quisiera sacarlo de su cabeza no podía y definitivamente Damon le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que le dolía reconocerlo.

De repente por la puerta del pub aparece Matt acompañado del inseparable Mason y todo cambia para ella a partir de ahora. Su atencion fue completamente para su ex novio, algo que Damon se percató de inmediato y no le gustó para nada.

_A veces no quiero sentir_- volvió a cantar- _y olvidar que el dolor es real, poner mi cabeza en las nubes_ - sus ojos se entristecieron.- _Comenzar y luego caer, pensar que lo puedo conseguir todo sin mis pies sobre la tierra._- con el estribillo subió su torrente a un tono mas alto. Caroline y Bonnie hacían los coros mientra que Jer la acompañó con la letra. -_ Lo que sea que venga yo se como afrontarlo, aprenderé a ser fuerte, no tendré que fingirlo._- su expresión se endurece al cruzar miradas con Matt - _¿ Lo has entendido?. Y yo seguiré de pie, seguire de pie... por que tengo que tener raices antes que ramas._-

La canción terminó y para Damon le pareció toda una declaración de intenciones por parte de Elena hacia su compañero de equipo. Entre ellos aun existía algo mas y no era exactamente un simple encaprichamiento de ella, lo percibía.

Una de las cosas que iba conociendo de ella con el paso del tiempo es que su rostro era el espejo de su alma. Y claramente, se podía arriesgar a decir que Elena seguía muy enamorada de Matt.

Los aplausos hicieron que Elena dejase de observar al rubio y agradeciera la ovación por el micro. Se bajaron del escenario y fueron hasta la mesa donde Damon se levanto de su asiento para recibirla.

- Que...- dijo ella esperando alguna bromita.

- ¿Bailas?- le ofrece su mano.

Elena frunció el ceño al no esperarse la invitación, pero aun así no se negó. Ya no le podía poner mas trabas Damon, aunque el miedo por la atracción que iba creciendo en ella la hacia querer huir de el.

El chico ponía mas de su parte en esta mentira y sin saberlo, también le estaba ayudando a dar celos a Matt, así que le entregó su mano sin rechistar y se dejó guiar hasta el pequeño espacio que había reservado para bailar enfrente de las mesas.

- Nosotros también vamos.- se animó Car tirando del brazo de Klaus.- Dale Jenna, algo lento!.- le grito a distancia.

Matt contempló la escena con fastidio y se volvió hacia la barra para tomar de la copa que había pedido.

Se posicionaron uno frente al otro y esperaron a que Jenna pusiera la música.

- Para bailar tenemos que estar mas pegados.- decía Damon acercándose con lentitud y rodeando con sus brazos sigilosamente la cintura de la chica provocando que diera un respingo.

Ella instintivamente apoyó su mano en el pecho de el y sintió el cálido calor que emanaba su cuerpo. El deseo se desataba en su vientre y lamentó no poder volver atrás y deshacer todo esto.

Comenzaron a danzar cuando la música volvió a sonar. Damon notaba los nervios que le provocaba a la chica y decidió tranquilizarla.

- No sabia que cantaras tan bien.- le comento para que se relajara.

- Gracias. He dado un par de clases.- desvió su mirada cualquier parte para no caer en la tentación.

- Yo creo que mas de dos. Tienes talento y no soy un experto, pero me atrevería a decir que mucho potencial para llegar lejos en la música.- le dijo con sinceridad.

- Es solo un karaoke, Damon. Canto por diversión, nada mas.- intentó quitarle importancia.

- ¿Entonces que es lo que te gusta?. Por que no creo que el fútbol te apasione demasiado.-

- ¿Tan obvia soy?- suelta una risa relajada y por fin lo mira.

Mala idea, pensó rápidamente Elena. Los ojos de Damon se tornaron mas oscuros, mas intensos. Atrapada en su hechizo, despacio, se acerco como el depredador que es y por suerte o por desgracia lo hizo para inclinarla hacia atrás para luego subirla.

- Bailas bien- dijo con timidez ella.

- Gracias, tu tampoco lo haces tan mal...-

El roce de sus caderas aceleró el pulso de Elena, que ya pocas fuerzas le quedaban. Y la maldita mano que tenia sobre su espalda no hacia otra cosa que acarrear mas problemas.

- Me gustaría que dejases de ponerme entre la espada y la pared constantemente delante de mis amigos, por favor.- respondió a su pregunta para enfriar un poco el ambiente tan tenso en el que se encontraba.

- Eres tu la que quieres que salgamos siempre con ellos. Si me dieras la oportunidad de salir solos, podría hacer realidad ese sueño que tuviste conmigo.- le propone divertido bajando su mano hasta llegar al filo de su trasero.

- Solo fue un simple sueño y casi ni lo recuerdo...- mintió. Le era imposible no acordarse de eso. Como no podria acordarse de eso.

- Esta bien, voy a plantear mi pregunta de otra manera...- quiso llevarla al limite - ¿Que es lo que te gustaría hacer ahora?-

Los ojos de Elena no evitaron viajar en dirección a los labios de Damon como respuesta.

- Es verdad que es usted muy obvia, señorita Gilbert.- dijo con un gesto risueño.

Elena pronto quiso disimular sacando esos recuerdos de su cabeza y se concentró en serenar su cuerpo, pero le era imposible. Algo tenia ese hombre que la volvía irracional y no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

- Tan solo necesito una palabra. - pedía acercando su rostro a centímetros de ella.

Elena le dio un vuelco el corazón, su proximidad era irresistible , excitante. Esa atraccion entre ellos estaba haciendo de las suyas y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas lo empujaban hacia el. Indefensa y dominada por el deseo ya no pudo resistirlo mas.

- Besame...- murmuró

* * *

**Jajajajaja, lo siento por romper algunas ilusiones con el pasado capi, pero así de mala soy... XDDD**

**Espero que este os haya gustado mas, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que lo que queréis es leer es el siguiente. Paciencia, jijiijij.**

**Siento retrasarme con este capi y tal vez con el siguiente, ya que vuelvo de vacaciones y ya no tengo tanto tiempo. Pero ya sabéis que intento actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

**Gracias por leer xoxo. **


	10. Capitulo 10

Damon no la hizo esperar. Dado ya el pertinente permiso, el chico no tardó en recorrer la poca distancia que los separaba y con ansiedad devoró su boca.

Elena ante tal impacto, abrió lo ojos asombrada para después cerrarlos y dejarse llevar. Con las mismas ganas que el o incluso mas, empezó a seguirle el ritmo y pronto se apresuró en sacar su lengua a jugar. Las manos rodearon el cuello de Damon y en contra de todo pronostico, no fue para alejarlo, si no mas bien para arrastrarlo mas hacia ella.

Damon hizo lo mismos con las suyas, pero en la cadera de la chica. Sin querer que huyera de el, la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo fuertemente. No quería que se fuera de su lado y solo rezaba por que esto no acabase.

Sin parar de mecerse con el compás de la música, se aferraban ardientes a los labios del otro, absorbiendo sus alientos, deleitándose al notar como sus lenguas se tocaban. Todo lo que les rodeaba comenzó a ser inexistente hasta que escucharon una conversación de fondo.

- Y eso que no le gustaba las demostraciones en publico.- dijo Caroline divertida por como su amiga se daba el lote en mitad de la pista.

- Déjalos, se nota que se están enamorando.- respondía Klaus contento y apartándose un poco de ellos para darle mas privacidad.

Como si de un chispazo se tratase, la palabra enamorado los hizo separarse de inmediato. Ambos se quedaron extrañados por esa potente corriente eléctrica que sintieron y ninguno pronuncio palabra al respecto.

Damon por primera vez no sabia que decir. Todo esto era nuevo para el. Sus intenciones solo eran fastidiarla y así también seducirla, pero esa conexión lo había cogido desprevenido. Aun tenia ganas de seguir probando esos dulces labios que le trasmitieron mucho mas que un simple beso.

Una acalorada Elena no alcanzaba a calmar su respiración sintiendo como la intensidad de esos ojos azules mantenía la vista puesta en sus labios, deseosos por querer mas. Entre el sueño y ahora esto, definitivamente estaba trastornada. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que no llegara este momento y ha sucedido. Ahora su cuerpo le pedía volver a sus brazos y en eso no estaba dispuesta a complacerlo.

- Tengo que ir al servicio, ahora nos vemos.- se disculpó la chica nerviosa.

Sin que terminase la canción, Elena se alejó de Damon y corrió para los baños. El chico hizo el amago de perseguirla pero pensó que no seria buena idea. ¿ Que iba a decirle?. Ya ni si quiera le motivaba molestarla con mas impertinencias y bromas. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era serenarse.

Matt, con claros síntomas de cabreo por ser testigo de ese intenso beso, vio como la chica entraba con urgencia en los aseos y la siguió.

Enfrente del espejo, Elena se pasaba ambos manos por el cabello aturdida para después abrir el grifo del lavabo y echarse agua en la nuca. Las piernas le temblaban y no paraba de pensar en esos labios que han estado a punto de hacer que cometiese una locura.

Lo deseaba, lo deseaba ahora mismo. Agradecía una y mil veces que por lo menos había personas presentes. No tenia la certeza de poder controlarse. Si llegan a estar los dos solos, Damon habría acabado estampado contra la pared y con su camisa rota, eso seguro. Por que era lo que su cuerpo le pedía, tenerlo dentro de ella.

Matt entró en el cuarto como un resorte, aprovechando que aun no había mucha gente en el bar, cerró la puerta tras el y echo el pestillo. Elena se sorprendió al verlo allí, ya que con tanto ajetreo incluso se le olvidó que estaba en el bar.

- ¿Que coño estas haciendo Elena?- pregunto muy serio.

- Ahora no Matt.- fue hacia la puerta para irse pero el rubio la detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

- No puedes quedarte con ese idiota. ¿ Pero no lo ves?, solo te utiliza.-

Elena no tenia la cabeza para aguantar sus celos, esta vez no. Estaba tan confundida y caliente que no podía pensar con claridad.

- Cállate...- liberó su brazo y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitacion alterada.

- ¡Joder, nena!.- dijo en un tono suplicante- No puedes hacerme eso, yo te quiero y se que tu me quieres. Por favor...- rebajó su enfado.

- ¡He dicho que te calles!- le gritó angustiada. De repente supo lo que tenia que hacer para calmarse y quitar todos esos pensamientos perturbadores de DAmon de su mente.

Cogió apresuradamente a Matt por la muñeca y lo introdujo en uno de los cubículos del baño. Cerró la puerta y ambos comenzaron a besarse y desnudarse con rapidez.

Fuera de esas cuatros paredes, en el salón del bar, DAmon estaba sentado a la mesa solo, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a unos metros de distancia. Los chicos bailaban en la pista una canción mas movida y el prefirió esperar a Elena. Preguntándose por que tardaba tanto, fijó su vista en el asiendo de ella y vio el bolso de la chica en cual sobresalía un cuaderno.

Damon por curiosidad, lo cogió para ojearlo y sonrío al ver los dibujos. Al parecer era toda una caja de sorpresa y lo que mas le impresionaba es que tenia mucho talento. Esos dibujos eran realmente buenos y encima cantaba como los ángeles.

- Como te vea Elena ...- decia Caroline en modo de advertencia sentándose a su lado.

- Lo siento, se calló del bolso...- se excusó.

- No le diré nada, tranquilo.- le tocó el brazo de forma amigable.- Elena es increíble.- dijo orgullosa pasando de pagina para ver el siguiente dibujo.

- Eres su mejor amiga. No puedes decir lo contrario.-

- Tal vez.- le dio la razón sonrienle- pero es la verdad. Aun no cocido una persona mas buena que ella.-

- ¿ Ahora me soltaras el rollo de que me partes las piernas si le hago daño a tu amiga?-

- Cuando la conozcas no querrás hacerle daño. Te lo aseguro.-

Damon ya se estaba preocupando en exceso de lo bien que hablaban de Elena. ¿Por que todo el mundo en ese maldito pueblo la tenían en tan alto pedestal?. Era una cosa que no entendía, ya que desde que pisó Mistic Falls ella solo se ha dedicado a chantajearlo, a ser maleducada, a cabrearlo. No podía ser real, una persona no podía ser tan perfecta.

- No existe las personas así. Todos tenemos algún secreto vergonzoso.- le debate.

- Claro que si. Pero tiene un corazón tan grande que tapa todos sus defectos. Sabias que gracias a ella, Nik y yo salimos?. Sin contar que cuando termine mi carrera de periodismo me dio trabajo y un hogar para vivir.- le informó.

- ¿Tu apartamento es de ella?-

- Mas bien todo el edificio. Elena aparte de ser nuestra vecina es nuestra casera.-

- Al parecer todo Mistic Falls es de los Gilbert.- comentó con algo de inquietud por no saber aun lo poderosa que puede ser esa familia.

- No todo, pero tienen varias propiedades. Como por ejemplo este bar. Era de su madre y ella lo heredó.-

- ¿Y su tía no es la dueña?-

- No. Se lo quería ceder, pero Jenna se negó. Aun así no quiso venderlo por todos los recuerdos que le traían. Su madre amaba este bar.- pasea su vista por el local nostálgica.- Elena se la pasaba con ella todas las tardes. Cantando con el karaoke.-

Damon guardó silencio y pasó a la siguiente pagina del cuaderno, quedándose a cuadros cuando vio sus ojo plasmados a lápiz en el papel.

Caroline, que esperaba a que el descubriera su dibujo, se quedó observando la reacción del chico.

- Cuando algo le da miedo suele ponerse muy a la defensiva.- dijo la rubia disculpando la actitud fría de su amiga cuando se trataba de el.

- ¿Le doy miedo?- preguntó medio en broma.

- No es ese el tipo de miedo que le provocas.- Caroline vio a lo lejos como Klaus la llamaba desde la pista para que fuera.- Yo no te he dicho nada...- se levanta de su asiento y apoya sus manos en el respaldo de Damon para agacharse y susurrarle al oído.- pero la desarmas y eso la confunde. Y una Elena confundida, es una Elena peligrosa.- le dice en un tono cómplice antes de retirarse hacia la pista.

Damon se lo tomó como un reto. Por el dibujo y por lo que le acababa de decir Caroline, no le era tan indiferente a Elena como ella intentaba aparentar. Se levantó de su asiento y tiró dirección al baño. La esperaría a que saliera para hablar, y si con eso conseguía algo mas, mejor que mejor.

Pasando por la barra, Mason se metió en su camino e hizo que se detuviera de golpe tropezando con el.

- Eh!, ten mas cuidado!- se encaró Damon.

- Uhhh, o si no que, Salvatore. ¿Me tiraras besitos hasta que me mates?- se mofó riéndose con dos amigos mas.

- ¿Matt te ha dejado decir todo eso?. Pensaba que hasta que no te diera permiso, no ladrabas.- respondió irónico.

Mason fingió reírse y le dio un empujón haciendo que Damon diera dos pasos para atrás. Cuando al chico se le acabó la paciencia fue para su compañero, pero Jenna intervino antes de que pasara a mayores.

- ¡Basta ya!- gritó la mujer poniéndose entre los dos.

- No me lo digas a mi Jenna. El divo se cree el dueño del pueblo.- dijo Mason matando con la mirada a Damon.

- Ouch!- se hizo el dolido- el banquillo te da que pensar, eh?. Aunque dudo que tengas materia gris para hacerlo.- respondió Damon a la provocación.

Mason ya no aguantó mas y pasó su puño por encima de Jenna para impactar en el pómulo de Damon. A partir de hay, un revuelo de gente se agolpaban en un tumulto. Klaus y Jeremy fueron los primero en coger a DAmon para que no le devolviera el golpe. Elena apareció de los servicios y corrió hacia su tía que estaba tirada en el suelo y tras ella Matt agarró a Mason. Caroline y Bonnie observaban con terror la escena.

- ¿Que coño estáis haciendo?- les gritó a los dos Elena.

DAmon se tapaba la mejilla y arrugaba la cara de dolor. Matt al verlo, decidió llevarse a su amigo fuera del bar para quitarlo del medio antes de que pasara algo mas grave.

- ¡Maldita seas!.- la chica dejó a su tía para acercarse a DAmon y darle un golpe en el brazo.

- Ahhh, ¿pero que os a dado por pegarme hoy?- refunfuñó muy cabreado.

Elena vio como su mejilla se iba hinchando y tenia un pequeño corte debajo del ojo. Le quitó la mano de la cara y examinó la herida, negando al chico con la cabeza decepcionada por su comportamiento.

- Sois compañeros de equipo. ¿En que estabas pensando?- le regañó.

A Damon no le dio tiempo abrir la boca cuando Jenna interrumpió.

- Fue Mason el que empezó. Damon no tiene la culpa.-

- Esta bien...- se hartó - es mejor que cerremos por hoy. Jenna, déjame las llaves y vete a casa.- ordenó Elena.

- Venga, mama. Yo te llevo..- se ofreció Jeremy.

- ¿Estas bien, tío?- preguntaba Klaus a un Damon que asentía dolorido.

- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos?- dijo Caroline.

- No. Colgaré el cartel de cerrado esta noche y esperaré a que los pocos clientes se vayan. Gracias.- se despedía Elena con un abrazo de sus amigas.

Damon se quedó viendo como todos salían del bar y fue a seguir sus pasos.

- ¿Donde crees que vas?- preguntó Elena con los brazos en jarra al ver que se iba.

- A mi casa a ponerme una bolsa de guisantes en la cara.- dijo apenado.

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, esto es un bar. Sobra hielo y tenemos un botiquín.- pasó detrás de la barra cogiendo un pequeño maletín ,un bolsa de plástico y un par de cubitos.- Ademas, tengo que cerrar. No me dejaras sola, no?.- salió para ponerse enfrente y lo obligó a sentarse en el taburete.

El no se opuso y vio como la chica se coló entre sus piernas para mirarle la herida y entretenerse en limpiarla.

- Ahh, escuece...-

- Eres un quejica...- sonrió Elena al ver como sufría. Aunque le diera pena, se lo tenia bien merecido.

Damon estaba encantado de volver a tenerla tan cerca. Mientras que ella se concentraba en pasarle un algodón, el se fijó en esos labios carnosos, bajando hasta su apetitoso cuello y deteniéndose en la parte de la clavícula. Ahí se percató de una mancha que tapaba disimuladamente con la fina rebeca. Con detenimiento, confirmó lo que era y entonces lo comprendió todo.

Mason cortandole el paso, la pelea, Matt y ella llegando juntos por el pasillo de los baños. Esa mancha era un chupeton, y por el pestazo a perfume de hombre que le venia a sus sentidos definitivamente su vecinita había estado jugando a los médicos con su exnovio casado.

- Ya...- Elena le puso una tirita para después tapar el pómulo con la bolsa llena de hielo.- Mantén ahí. Voy a decirle a los últimos clientes que vamos a cerrar.-

Damon tuerce un gesto con la boca molesto por su descubrimiento. No se había equivocado con esa niña rica. Que tuviera a todos engañados en ese pueblo no significaba que a el también lo engatusara. Sabia que la proposición de noviazgo tenia algo oculto. Y al final resultó que todo lo hacia por que le venia de lujo para tapar el adulterio de Matt. Ahora, lo único que le faltaba era la confirmación y la idea que se estaba montando en la cabeza seguiría su curso.

Elena al fin pudo despedir a los últimos clientes y cerró la puerta exhausta. Mas tranquila por haberse descargado con Matt, sabia que la presencia de Damon ya no la pondría mas nerviosa. Se fue hacia el retirándole la bolsa de la cara y comprobar como iba el hinchazón.

- Deberías haber pasado de el.- le aconsejaba ella acariciando con delicadeza el moratón.

- Da igual. En realidad me ha hecho un favor. Las cicatrices gustan a las chicas. Dan un aspecto peligroso.- bromea sin querer darle mas importancia.

- No puedes llegar a un sitio nuevo con esos aires. Tendrías que ser mas...- buscaba la palabra correcta - modesto.-

- ¿Sigues echándome las culpas?.- le apartó la cara- Tu tía ya te dijo que empezó el. Yo solo fui a buscarte al baño y el se metió en mi camino.-

- Ya lo se, pero tu también eres muy difícil de tratar. Tu comportamiento...-

- ¿ Mi comportamiento?- se levantó del banco y se cruzo de brazos ante ella.- ¿ Quieres hablar de buenos comportamientos?-

- No quiero pelear contigo, Damon. Me cansa tener que estar siempre así. Solo te pido que hagas las cosas bien.-

- Entonces, según tu, que te bese para que después Matt se coma mis babas en el cuarto de baño mientras estáis follando, ¿es comportarse bien?.- le suelta de sopetón con gran ironía.

Elena se quedó atónita ante la confesión. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, pero de inmediato comenzó a reírse.

- Estas loco.- se puso a recoger los vasos de la barra.

- ¿ A sí?. - se pone detrás de ella - este chupeton...- le pasa un dedo por la clavícula- no lo hecho yo. Lo recordaría...- le susurra al oído.

Elena se estremece al verse descubierta. No sabia como salir del paso y solo le quedaba seguir negando. El chupeton no era prueba suficiente para que la involucrara con Matt.

- Puedo salir con otros hombre,¿ sabes?-

- Claro, pero se te olvida Gilbert que sigues siendo muy obvia. Te has tirado diez minutos en el baño. Seguro que todo un récord para el rubiales.- se pasea triunfador delante de ella explicándole- Sin contar que ese chupeton es reciente, lo sé por que soy todo un experto en hacerlos, y no olvidemos que la chaqueta la tienes del revés.-

Elena ya no supo que decir. Ahora estaba a merced de el y todo su plan se desmoronaba por el simple echo de no haber tenido mas cuidado en ocultar su relación con Matt.

- Bueno, y si es verdad que?. - le hizo frente.- Es mi problema y tu no tienes que meterte. Es una de las normas.-

- Perdona que discrepe. Tu fuiste la primera que te metiste en mis asuntos y amenazaste con contarlo si no aceptaba tu chantaje.- la culpa con su dedo acusador.

- ¿ Y que?. - le da un manotazo para que no la señale- Si lo cuentas, yo también haré lo mismo con tu secretito.- dijo en un tono amenazante.

- Contaba con ello, pero entonces pensé que papa Gilbert le importará una mierda lo mio en comparación con lo defraudado que se sentirá con su adorable y perfecta hija. Ser la amante de un hombre casado y futuro padre no es la mejor manera de mantener la imagen impoluta que siempre das Elenita.- respondió divertido.

Elena se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Por una parte Damon tenia razón y no podía permitir que su padre, ni nadie en ese pueblo supieran lo suyo con Matt.

- ¿ Que quieres?.- decidió negociar con el.

- A ese punto quería llegar yo...- se frotaba las manos- Mira, es muy sencillo.- comenzó a desarrollar su idea.- Yo no puedo ejercer mi otra ``profesion´´ por que todos en este pueblo te conocen. Ya saben que salimos juntos y me arriesgo a que me pillen. Entonces, lo que vas hacer es pagarme para seguir manteniendo esta farsa.-

- ¡¿ Que?¡- alucinó con su proposición.- Ahora si que sí estas loco de remate.- esbozó una risa sarcástica.

- Tómalo como una recompensa por mi buen comportamiento. ¿No querías que dejara de hacerlo?. Pues lo haré, pero no voy a renunciar a mis lujos. En cambio, yo mirare hacia otro lado mientras te tiras al padrazo del año.-

- Eres un maldito hijo de...- fue a pegarle un bofetón pero Damon la detuvo cogiéndola por la muñeca.

- Ah, ah - la interrumpió para que no terminara el insulto- Por hoy ya me han pegado demasiadas veces.- se cansó y bruscamente tiro de ella para rodearla con sus brazos.- Piénsalo Gilbert...- dijo casi en un susurro volviendo a mirar sus labios.- podrás probarme cuando quieras...-

Elena ante esas palabras se llenó de ira y sin pensárselo le dio un rodillazo en las partes nobles del chico, cayendo este directamente al suelo gritando de dolor. Ella se agachó y lo miró con frialdad.

- Voy hacerlo, pero que te quede claro que jamas voy acostarme contigo y que cuando acabe este año quiero que te largues de aquí.- se puso de pie - Ya cerraré el bar yo sola.- se retiró para dentro del almacén.

A la mañana siguiente, Damon se levantaba de su cama con claros síntomas de cansancio. Había pasado una noche horrible y esas pesadillas no cesaban en su empeño de amargarlo. Sentado al filo del colchón se miró en el espejo que tenia enfrente y comprobó que su mejilla estaba aun peor que la noche anterior. Sin contar que cuando se levantó para ir al baño su entrepierna se quejaba por la brusquedad del golpe a la que se vio sometida.

Después de una larga ducha, se vistió con americana y corbata. El equipo estaba citado en la iglesia para agradecer la gran victoria de ayer, por lo que tenían que ir mas arreglados.

Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas a todo lo acontecido. Demasiadas emociones fuertes para tan poco tiempo. Y lo peor estaba por llegar. Tendría que verle el careto a Mason y aguantar la reprimenda del entrenador y de Grayson. A estas alturas, seguramente su vecina le habría puesto al corriente de ya todo.

Fue a por la moto, pero al final prefirió coger el coche. Aun su zona mas intima estaba dolorida y no podía abrir mucho sus piernas.

Cuando llegó a la parroquia, muchas personas permanecían fuera a la espera que dieran el aviso para entrar. Entre ellos divisó a Klaus y Jeremy y se acercó a ellos.

- Hola...- los saludo sonriendo lo menos posible para no mover los músculos de su cara.

- Joder, colega. Estas echo un desastre.- dijo Jer mirando el moratón.

- ¿Estas mejor?- se preocupó Klaus.

- Lo estaré cuando me ocupe de ese gorila.- dijo Damon con rencor.

- Yo que tu lo dejaría estar.- le recomendaba el rubio.

Grayson, acompañado de una Elena muy seria se aproximaron a los chicos. Estos se tensaron nada mas que ver a su jefe.

- Buenos días, muchachos. - los saludó el viejo.- Damon..., como llevas el golpe?.-

- Bien, señor. No es nada.- contesto el chico avergonzado.

- Me han contado que Mason y tu os peleasteis ayer. Sabes lo que eso significa, no?.- dijo autoritario.

- Lo siento, señor Gilbert. Yo no quería ...-

- Lo se. Mi hermana me contó lo que pasó. Por eso, Mason será suspendido de empleo y sueldo durante dos semanas.-

- Gracias...- el chico se tranquilizó.

- No cantes victoria Salvatore. Tu también serás amonestado. No puedo permitir que mis empleados se peleen entre ellos- le notificó su jefe.

Damon miró a Elena como disfrutaba con el sermón de su padre y agachó la cabeza resignado.

- Pero tu castigo lo discutiremos en el almuerzo. Hoy vienes a la mansión a comer con Elena y conmigo.- Grayson rebajó su tono y le dio un golpe amistoso al chico antes de irse.

Elena quedó sorprendida por la invitación de su padre y miró furiosa a Damon cuando este comenzó a sonreír. Tenia la esperanza de que lo despidiera o por lo menos castigarle de una forma mas ejemplar. En cambio, lo que hace es invitarlo a su casa y tratarlo con cariño.

Después de la misa y como habían acordado, Damon se presentó en la puerta de la mansión. Antes de tocar en la puerta, recibió un mensaje de texto.

- Pasaré la tarde sola. Mi marido no esta..- dictaba el mensaje de Rebeckah.

- Me pasaré luego.- respondió el.

Guardó el móvil y toco varias veces a la puerta. La ama de llaves le abrió y lo dejó pasar.

- La señorita y el señor Gilbert lo están esperando en el jardín- le informó haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera.

- ¡Salvatore!- se levantó Grayson para recibirlo.- Ven, siéntate al lado de Elena.- dijo con muy buen humor indicándole su asiento.

- Gracias. Su casa es preciosa, señor. No había visto lo grandisima que es.- ojeo toda la extensa propiedad.

La sirvienta comenzó a servir y Grayson entablaba conversación con Damon sobre el partido. Elena solo se dedicaba a marear la comida de su plato y a escuchar como su maldito vecino se ganaba con palabrería barata a su padre.

- Bueno, Salvatore. Mason te dejó un buen regalito en la cara, pero el parece no sufrió nada...-

- No me dieron tiempo a devolvérsela.- dijo lamentándose.

- Eres sincero- le saco unas risas al hombre- Me gusta, pero tengo que ser justo.- se puso algo mas serio - Lo he hablado con Tayler y hemos acordado que te entrenes toda las semana en el gimnasio. Y el próximo partido empezar desde el banquillo.-

- Esta bien, señor.- aceptó sin rechistar.

La ama de llaves interrumpió en el almuerzo para decirle a Grayson que tenia una llamada importante. Este disculpó y abandonó la mesa , dejando solos a Damon y Elena.

La chica no quería ni hablarle, por lo que hizo el amago de levantarse pero Damon la obligó a sentarse de nuevo estirando de su brazo.

- Suéltame - forcejeo con el pero no cedía.

- Eres un caballo desbocado y necesitas que te domen.- le decía resentido.

Elena se liberó y se adentró en la mansión. No tenia el pensamiento de volver hablarle y subió por las escaleras a toda prisa hasta llegar a su habitacion. Cuando fue a cerrar la puerta tras ella, Damon la paró y se metió en el cuarto.

- ¿ Que crees que estas haciendo?. - le advierte empujándolo para que se marchara.

- Hasta que no me pidas perdón no me iré de aquí.- exige.- Podrías haberme dejado estéril.-

-No me hagas reír.- ironiza- Te lo mereces por capullo.-

Damon se cansó y la alzo en volandas para echarla sobre la cama y ponerse encima de ella.

Elena luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que se levantara, sin mucho éxito, ya que el chico le paso sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y junto sus muñecas para atraparlas con una mano.

- Suéltame, Damon. O juro por Dios que ...- dijo entre dientes.

- O que..., ¿Me vas a dar otro rodillazo?. Yo creo que no...- pegó su cadera con la de ella metiéndose entre sus piernas para así asegurarse de que no lo volviera a repetir.

- Te doy dos segundos para que te levantes o gritaré.- sintió con inquietud el prominente bulto de el en su vientre.

- Oh, Gilbert, si ese es tu deseo...- se burlaba mientras con la mano libre que le quedaba empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la chica.

- No, no, no, para, para, Damon.- gritaba suplicante, pataleando y echándose a reír.

- Quiero una disculpa...- seguía con la tortura alegre por escuchar sus carcajadas.

- Para, por favor... Esta bien, esta bien. Perdona.- claudicó.

- Así me gusta.- paró el trabajo con su mano y eso hizo que sus risas también.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sonrientes, como si todo ese enfado que sentían mutuamente hubiera desaparecido. Ahora sus mentes estaban puestas en lo adheridos que tenían sus cuerpos.

Damon hizo un leve movimiento con su cadera rozando el centro de Elena por encima de los vaqueros. Al ver que ella no se inmutaba, ni lo rechazaba, exhaló profundamente y alargó su mano posandola en el muslo.

La chica observó curiosa esa mano juguetona y aunque estaba muy enfadada con el, no tenia pensado pararlo. Pronto volvió ha quedar atrapada por esos ojos azules que tanto la confundían y la hacían olvidar todo por lo que lo despreciaba. Era decepcionante no poder obtener el control sobre su propio cuerpo, pero era tan atractivo y deseable, que nadie en su sano juicio podría resistirse.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... Si ya casi me matais por dejaros con el otro final, este ni me imagino ya lo que me vais a decir. Pero así es la vida... ( que mala :P ) **

**Mil gracias por las review y sorry por tardar un poco mas, volver de vacaciones es lo que tiene. **

**COn la vuelta de la serie espero tener mas tiempo. Asi que solo deciros que actualizaré mas pronto que tarde ;) **

**PD: Esto es una venganza para aquellas autoras que me hacen sufrir con sus fic. XDDDDD .**


	11. Capitulo 11

**No diga ná y con eso lo digo tó!**

** AVISO +18! **

**EL capi empieza por la perspectiva de DAmon**

* * *

_**POV D.**_

_**Sobre la cama y encima de ella, la aprieto aun mas contra el colchón y su cadera se inclina hacia la mía pidiéndome mas movimiento. Perdido en esos ojos de chocolate, solo deseaba volver a probar esos apetitosos labios.**_

_**- No quiero romper ninguna norma...- le digo para que me de el permiso y unir nuestras bocas.**_

_**Ella no dijo nada y pensé que me había pasado con mi proposición. Pero sin responderme, fue ella la que aupó lentamente su cabeza y me besó.**_

_**Ese beso hizo que rebajara la presión de mi mano y liberase sus muñecas. Rápidamente tenia sus dedos revolviendo mi pelo para después arrastrar con sus manos mi chaqueta.**_

_**Yo ya no aguanto mas y manoseo su muslo hambre. Eso hace que se retuerza y respire aceleradamente, notando como me desea dentro de ella. Escucho un pequeño grito por su parte y mi virilidad se tensa alrededor de su ingle.**_

_**La provoco con mis expertas caricias y comienzo a desabrocharle la blusa. Separo mis labios fijándome en esos pechos ocultos aun por el sujetador.**_

_**Joder, esta tía era preciosa y aunque nos matáramos cada vez que nos veíamos, definitivamente me ponía muy cachondo.**_

_**- Quiero sentirte..- le susurro sin cesar en el roce.**_

_**Como si esperase mi orden, abrió mas su piernas y yo busqué sus vaqueros para bajárselos. A la altura de sus tobillos, ya tenia el camino libre para introducir mi mano en sus bragas y deslizar mis dedos dentro de su sexo.**_

_**Oh, por favor, estaba tan húmeda y preparada, que mi auto control desaparecía por momentos. Decido bajar hasta allí, dejando un reguero de tiernos besos por el camino. Tenia que probar todo de ella y mucho mejor si era desde su parte mas intima.**_

_**Echo a un lado su ropa interior y deslizo la punta de mi lengua por su delicado clítoris. Ella reacciona empujando su pelvis hacia arriba y compruebo por sus gemidos que esta disfrutando.**_

_**Caroline tenia razón, la desarmo y saber que la afecto de esa manera me hace ser mejor en mi trabajo. Saboreo con ternura todo su centro. Adornándolo, mimándolo, sin tener ninguna intención de parar. El elixir de esta fruta prohibida me estaba volviendo loco y solo necesité que ella aprisionara mi cabeza con sus piernas para sacar mis dedos juguetones hacer de las suyas.**_

_**Joder, sabia tan bien que necesitaba poseerla inmediatamente. Al parecer ella también quería lo mismo, ya que tira fuertemente de mi cabello y hace que me ponga a su altura. Vuelve a besarme y degusta su propio sabor desde mi boca.**_

_**Pronto nuestro encuentro furtivo seria interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta.**_

_**- Elena...¿ estas ahí?-**_

_**Nuestro cuerpos reaccionaron inmediatamente y yo me levante asustado por escuchar la voz del padre.**_

* * *

- ¡Mierda!- Elena se subió rápidamente los vaqueros.- Si papa - gritó para que la oyese- No pases. Me estoy cambiando.- cerró sus ojos esperando a que se lo creyera.

- Y Damon?. No estará ahí contigo...- dijo en un tono autoritario con sospechas por no encontrar al joven.

- No!- se hace la ofendida- ¿como se te ocurre papa?.- respondió de inmediato mirando a Damon para que le ayudase con la excusa.

- Dile que estoy dando un paseo por el jardín.- le dijo el chico hablando lo mas bajito que podía.

- Me dijo que saldría a pasear por los terrenos.- concluyó ella lo mas convincente que pudo.

- Esta bien. Te veo abajo...-

Grayson se fue y por fin Elena pudo relajarse. Pasó su mano por el cabello inquieta y abrochó su camisa. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a empujar a Damon hacia la ventana.

- ¿Que haces?- dijo el chico extrañado.

- Tienes que bajar por aquí.-

- ¿Que?. No, no. ¿Pretendes que me mate?- negó intentando ir hacia la puerta.

- No esta muy alto y hay una enredadera por la que puedes bajar.-

- Puedo salir por la puerta, sabes?-

- Mi padre cree que estas en el jardín y como te vea cerca de mi habitacion, sacara su escopeta de caza.- advierte abriendo el gran ventanal y sacándolo obligado al balcón.- Baja, por favor.-

- Esto no quedará así, Gilbert.- dice mientras pasa sus piernas al otro lado de la barandilla y se agarra de la enredadera.- Oh, mi Julieta...- comienza a bromear mientras va bajando.- ¿Dígame cuando podre volver a verla?.- terminó por pegar un salto hasta pisar el suelo y miró hacia arriba donde una Elena sonriente se asomaba.

Damon comenzó a reírse y contagió a la chica que le tiró su americana para que se fuera ya. El no se movió hasta no obtener una respuesta.

- No lo se... Romeo.- hizo hincapié en el nombre siguiéndole la broma, pero se puso seria cuando el chico se puso hacer pucheros.- Mis amigos aun están en mi piso y tal vez...- se pasa un mechón del flequillo por detrás de la oreja- pueda pasarme por el tuyo después.- dijo con timidez pero muy segura de lo que deseaba.

- Entonces la esperare, señorita Gilbert.- se despidió elegantemente amarrándose la americana y bordeando la casa.

Volvió a meterse para buscar a Grayson. Fue hacia el despacho y se lo encontró al teléfono. El hombre le hizo un gesto para que esperara un segundo y después terminó la llamada.

- Salvatore!, ¿Donde te has metido?-

- Su hija subió a cambiarse y yo estaba un poco aburrido, así que quise dar un paseo. Una vez mas, su casa es una preciosidad.- respondió escueto sabiéndose la excusa de principio a fin.

Elena entró con toda naturalidad al despacho y sonrió al verlos. Con ese calenton aun presente, hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Mi niña, has tardado.- se acerca el padre y le da un beso en la nuca.- siéntate - le asigna el asiento delante del escritorio.- Tu también, Damon.- indica haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- Papa, ¿que pasa...?- algo muy importante tenia que decirles cuando los hizo sentar, pero Elena no podía evitar mirar de reojo el perfil de Damon.

El muy astuto sabia que ella lo observaba y relamía los labios con sutileza aun con el sabor de su sexo. Gracias a eso, Elena dejó de prestar atencion a todo lo que le decía Grayson.

Damon rompía todos sus esquemas y al final tuvo que reconocer que esta batalla la tenia perdida. ¿Como un hombre tan engreído, soberbio e inmaduro ha llegado a conseguir de ella todo lo que quería?. No tenia una respuesta exacta, pero tampoco lo analizaría ahora. Todos sus sentidos tan solo querían una cosa y era terminar con lo que empezaron en su cuarto.

- ¿ Entonces cuento con vosotros?- preguntó Grayson sentándose al filo del escritorio.

- Por mi no hay problema, señor.- contesto educadamente Damon.

- Elena...-

- Que...- volvió a la realidad sin saber que había dicho su padre.- Claro, claro...cuenta conmigo.- disimuló con una sonrisa sin saber donde se había metido.

- Muy bien. Ahora salid y y disfrutar de la tarde. Que sois jóvenes.- hacia aspavientos el viejo con simpatía para que se fueran.- Ah! se me olvidaba..., ¿Damon nos podías dejar solos un momento?.-

- Por supuesto.- el chico se levantó de su asiento.- Te espero en la entrada.- le dijo a Elena retirándose.

Grayson esperó que el chico saliera del despacho y se dirigió a su hija.

- Cariño, tengo que comentarte otra cosa...- dijo cauteloso.

- Dime...- se inquietó al ver la seriedad de su padre.

- Donovan a llamado. Esta en el hospital de Withmore, Vicky se ha puesto de parto.-

Como si le echaran un jarro de agua fría, Elena sintió una punzada de dolor alojándose en su pecho. Agarrando cualquier cosa para levantarse de la silla, da la espalda a su padre. No podía mostrarse afectada y acumulando fuerzas para no desmoronarse, puso las mejores de sus sonrisas.

- Me alegro por el. Ya lo felicitaré cuando lo vea.- dijo con toda la serenidad que pudo.

- Ok, pero no era eso lo que quería tratar contigo. Tu eres la que te ocupas de todo lo administrativo con los jugadores. Tienes que darle la baja por paternidad. Por lo menos hasta el viernes. Dejaremos que disfrute de su retoño unos cuantos días.- le pide que lo arregle notando la tristeza en los ojos de su hija.

- Esta bien, mañana lo haré.- aceptó mal disimulando su disgusto.

La chica dio un beso tierno de despedida a Grayson y salió de la habitacion encontrándose con Damon en la entrada.

- Me he quedado con hambre. ¿Seguimos en mi piso?.- proponía divertido.

A Elena ya se le había bajado todo el libido y lo único que quería era estar sola. Para llorar?, gritar?, tirarse de los pelos?, daba igual. Necesitaba soledad y solo la podía encontrar en un sitio.

- Tengo que irme.- dijo ignorando su petición y abrió la puerta para ir al coche.

- Espera...- fue tras ella.- ¿Que te pasa?- preguntó al ver su seriedad.

- Nada...- no iba a dar explicaciones.

- Eres bipolar.- se cansó de tantos cambios de humor- ¿Que te ha dicho tu papi para que te pongas así?- se entrometió en su camino para que parase.

A Elena se le puso un nudo en la garganta y ya no aguanto mas. Las lagrimas salieron involuntariamente por sus ojos y sin pretenderlo pero sin poder impedirlo, se tapó la cara y empezó a llorar.

Damon vivió con autentico asombro como la chica se derrumbaba ante el y lo único que se le ocurrió fue aproximarse a ella con cuidado.

- Gilbert.- la llamó quitandole sus manos del rostro.- Gilbert, mírame...- le pedía.

- No puedo mas...- negaba con la cabeza sollozando y el la arrastro hasta su pecho y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Cálmate. Si tu padre nos ve, pensara que he sido yo quien te ha hecho llorar. Entonces si que sacara su escopeta de caza.- ironizó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Lo siento.- se aparta de el avergonzada por que la viera así- Ya está .- se limpia las lagrimas y respiro hondo.- Es mejor que te vayas. Necesito estar sola.- le recomendaba girándose para volver a su casa.

- No creo que sea lo que necesites ahora.- la cogió por la muñeca para que no se fuera.

- Damon lo de antes...- intento que su encuentro furtivo lo dejara en el pasado.

- Tranquila. No pienses en eso - la interrumpe.- Solo piensa en lo que mas te apetece hacer ahora. Yo te acompañaré- la animó ofreciéndole su compañía sin ningún plan oculto.

El estado de la chica lo había conmovido y tenia clarisimo que no la dejaría sola en estos momentos.

Elena ya sabia donde quería ir después de que Grayson le contara lo de Matt, por lo que no tuvo objeción de decírselo a Damon.

Ambos se presentaron a las puertas del bar, que permanecía cerrado. Elena arrojó su bolso encima de la barra y se introdujo detrás para abrir una botella de ron.

- ¿ Que vas hacer con eso?- preguntó Damon sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

- Bebérmelo.- abrió la botella y bebió un largo trago.- ¿ Quieres?- se limpió la boca con la manga y alargó el brazo para ofrecérsela.

- No bebo.-

- Vale... - dio otro sorbo y tosió asqueada.

- Bueno..., ¿me vas a contar que te pasa, princesita?-

- No te interesa...- responde apática sin querer hablar del tema.

- Vale..., probemos otra cosa.- se pone a pensar - Cuéntame por que trabajas para tu padre en una profesión que ni si quiera te gusta.-

Elena no tenias ganas de conversar y menos con el. Pero había sido tan atento y tierno con ella que no quiso ser borde. Por una vez le daría una tregua.

- Por que al fin y al cabo todo esto será mio algún día. - dijo con resignación.

- Pero eso no significa que renuncies a tus sueños por cumplir con las expectativas de la gente.-

- No renuncié. Estuve dos años viviendo en Atlanta. Fui a estudiar en la universidad de bellas artes y por las tardes iba a una academia de danza.- dibujo un leve sonrisa nostálgica.

- Lo sabia. Ya te dije que tenias talento para la música y bueno, también para los dibujos..- puso la misma mirada que Elena plasmó en el papel.

- Has visto mi cuaderno?- se percató.

- Se te calló del bolso.- levanto las manos poniendo cara de niño bueno.

Ella salio de la barra enfurecida para ir a por Damon y este pronto se tapó el paquete asustado. El gesto hizo que Elena se empezara a reír recordando el golpe le dio.

- Tu te ríes, pero duele un huevo. Nunca mejor dicho.-

Elena se calmó y se sentó en el taburete al lado de el. Volvió a coger la botella y a tragar ese fuerte liquido que quemaba sus entrañas.

- Odio este pueblo.- dijo tristemente.

- ¿ Y por que no te vas?- apoya un codo sobre la barra interesado- Nada te retiene aquí.-

- Es mi hogar. Ademas esta mi padre, mis amigos...-

- ¿Matt?- se adelanto el.

La chica bajo la mirada avergonzada sin acostumbrarse aun que Damon supiera el affair que mantenia con su ex novio. Estuvo tan cabreada por el chantaje que ni se acordó de ese pequeño detalle.

- Desde que volví, no he echo otra cosa que caer en un error tras otro. - se lamentaba.- Pero por mucho que no desee estar aquí, mi corazon pertenece a este sitio. De todos modos... ¿ como puedes irte y dejarlo todo atrás?- reflexiona mas para si misma sumida en sus cosas.

Damon no quería agobiarla, por lo que quiso hacerle un gran favor y darle un consejo.

- Si algún día decides irte, tendrás que ser egoísta. Lo que tienes que hacer es mira para delante y solo adelante, jamas hacia atrás. No tener miedo de las dificultes e intentar superar lo malo de tu pasado.-

- ¿Eso es lo que hiciste tu?- la chica notó en su voz que lo decía por propia experiencia.

- Bueno..., todos huimos de algo en nuestra vidas.-

- Me pregunto por que el señor Salvatore tuvo que huir de Italia.- apoyo con el codo en la barra y echo su cabeza sonriendo con intriga.

- Eso nunca lo sabrás. Violaríamos una norma. No meterse en mis asuntos.- le recuerda.

Elena revolvió los ojos y volvió a dar otro sorbo a la botella.

- Te das cuenta que estamos manteniendo al fin una conversación sincera y madura?- hizo una pregunta retorica sin creerse aun ese remanso de paz entre ambos.

- Si...- dirige su mirada hacia ella y arruga el ceño- me estoy empezando a preocupar.- bromeó.

- Gracias.- dice sincera- Me la paso criticándote y al final resulta que yo soy peor que tu.-

-Nunca permitas que nadie te tape, ni si quiera ese imbécil de Donovan.-

- En cuanto a eso..., lo siento. - le señala el golpe en el pómulo.- Mason solo ...-

- Quiso cubrir a su amigo. Lo se...- le sonrió de medio lado sin querer darle mas vueltas al asunto.

- Es cierto, la cicatriz te da un aire mas peligroso y atractivo.- acaricio con dulzura la herida.

- ¿Eso es un piropo señorita Gilbert?-

- Puede llamarme Elena.- se levanto de su taburete y con ambas manos cogió la cabeza de Damon se lo atrajo a sus labios.

Sus bocas se unían en una sola y todo esa tensión fue liberada.

Damon la recibió en sus brazos y la presiono contra su cuerpo. Tenia la misión de hacerla suya en ese mismo momento. Todo iba demasiado deprisa pero a el no le importaba. Por fin tenia la oportunidad de probar esa embriagadora sensualidad.

Elena apenas sentirse las manos de Damon en el trasero, comenzó a desvestirle. La camisa del chico salio volando de inmediato y ahora lo siguiente eran los pantalones. Besando la curva de su cuello, se separó para mirarlo y recuperar la respiración.

- Eres irresistible.- se recreaba en ese agradable aroma que provenía de su piel.

- Gracias, supongo..- la calló con un beso y la alzó sobre la barra.

Elena ante el impulso enroscó sus piernas y sus brazos alrededor de el sin parar de recorrer con las manos su descubierta espalda.

Con ágiles movimientos, Damon le quitó una zapatilla, luego la otra y todo ello sin despegar sus labios . Mientras, la chica se entretenía en desabrochar el cinturón para bajarle los pantalones. Una vez caído hasta los talones, ahora le tocaba a ella.

Como era mas difícil al estar sentada en la barra, Damon volvió a cogerla y se la llevó a una de las mesas para tumbarla. Elena agarrándose con fuerza, se reía a carcajadas por como le costaba andar con los pantalones bajados, pero pronto esas risas se convirtieron en gemidos al encontrarse la presión de su cuerpo contra la fría madera. Sentía como la dureza de la entrepierna volvía rozar con autentica intensidad su centro y el calor que emanaban se estaba haciendo insostenible. Con la nariz, recorría la linea del mentón de Damon, gozando y disfrutando de las exquisitas caricias que le dedicaba. Realmente era un profesional de la seducción y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas clamaban por disfrutarlo.

La puerta del bar se abrió y escucharon un grito de fondo.

- ¿ Elena?- Jenna cerró sus ojos y se giro sobre sus pies.

- ¡Maldita sea!- Damon se separó de inmediato y se agachó para ponerse los pantalones.

- Lo, lo, lo siento. No sabia que vendrías.- balbuceaba Elena sonrojándose y bajando de la mesa.

- Tengo que abrir a las seis.- le explicó sin querer mirar.

Elena le indicó a Damon con un gesto que se pusiera la camisa y este fue corriendo a taparse.

- Si, entiendo.- se fue para su tía acomodándose la arrugada blusa. - Nosotros ya nos vamos.-

Jenna abrió uno de sus ojos y vio como su sobrina estaba enfrente.

- Lo siento de verdad.- le dijo muy avergonzada.

- Ahm..., si yo también.- se unió Damon a la disculpa en el mismo tono.

- Elena...- la miró con reproche.

- Te juro que después te llamo. Ahora tengo que irme.- dio dos pasos hacia la salida y le ofreció su mano a Damon para que la acompañase.

El chico agachó su mirada cuando pasó por al lado de Jenna y cogió la mano de la chica para salir.

- Espera...¿ Podría hablar contigo solo un segundo?- preguntó a su sobrina.

Elena tenia mucha prisa para darle ese tiempo a su tía. Esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en una autentica tortura y al parecer todo el mundo estaba por la labor de retrasar lo inevitable. Aun así le debía le debia una explicación y conociéndola, no la dejaría irse así como así.

- Nos vemos ahora en tu piso. No tardaré.- le decía a un Damon fastidiado por tener que esperar.

Sin quererlo, separaron sus manos y el se fue para el coche dejándolas solas.

Dentro del auto, resoplo inquieto por si a Jenna se la ocurría abrir la boca. Si fuese el caso, ya se podía despedir de llevarse a la cama a Elena, eso seguro.

En el bolsillo de la chaqueta escuchó la vibración de su móvil y lo cogió para ver quien era.

- ¡Rebeckah!- dijo en voz alta dándose cabezazos contra el volante por haberse olvidado de la cita.- ¿Si?- descolgó el teléfono para responder.

- Hola guapo. Te estoy esperando. ¿ Vienes o no?- preguntó la rubia impaciente.

Damon no sabia que hacer . Elena iría a su apartamento dentro de poco y sus ganas por estar con ella iba en aumento, pero en cambio no podía rechazar a la única clienta fiel que tenia en este pueblo. Tenia un gran dilema.

Jenna sentó a Elena en una de las mesa del bar y se paseaba delante nerviosa.

- ¿Pero se te ha ido la cabeza?.- pregunto enfadada.

- Solo a sido un descuido, no volverá a pasar. - se excusaba la chica cavizbaja.

- ¿ Y ahora te vas con el para terminar lo que habéis empezado aquí?-

- ¡Pues si, esa es la intención!- se cansó de tanto reproche- Estamos saliendo y creo que no tiene nada de malo.-

- Lo se, pero...¿ con Damon?- se sentó a su lado y le cogió las manos.- Os conocéis desde hace poco y no lo veo trigo limpio.-

- Soy mayorcita Jenna. No hace falta conocer a un hombre cien por cien para acostarse con el, y tampoco es que nos vayamos a casar.- se puso en pie- Puede que me equivoque,¿ y que?. Yo también tengo derecho a cometer errores.-

- ¿ Te estas enamorando de el?-

- Por el amor de dios, no!- respondió de inmediato como si la estuvieran acusando de algo grave.- Ya sabes que ahora mi corazón lo tengo bastante ocupado con otras cuestiones.- cogió su bolso y se lo colgó al hombro.

Jenna respiró aliviada, y al ver a su sobrina tan segura, decidió no contar nada. Una gran culpa la reconcomía por no ser sincera, pero mientras que solo buscara a Damon para cubrir sus necesidades seguiría sin decirle nada.

- Ten cuidado.- la despidió con un abrazo.

- Lo tendré. No te preocupes.- salio del bar en dirección a su edificio.

Subiendo las plantas que la llevarían hasta el apartamento, Elena miró hacia su puerta y se giro de inmediato para la de Damon. Cerrando su puño, se armó de valor y toco un par de veces.

No sabia describir en el estado en el que estaba. Tal vez excitada? si. Aterrada? también. Embrujada por esos ojos azules que la miraban con deseo?, eso lo tenia claro.

Lo de esta tarde para ella fue una liberación en todos los sentido. Hacia muchísimo que no sentía esa atracción tan fuerte y eso la volvía imprudente. Algo que provocaba Damon y le estaba gustando cada vez mas. Jamas se habría acostado con Matt en los baños si no fuera por ese beso. Mucho menos habría dejado que le hiciera eso con la lengua en la casa de su padre. En el bar, todo se fue al traste simplemente por que ya no tenia lógica decirle que no cuando había sido tan atento con ella. Y ahora, en este preciso momento, aunque no lo parezca, para sacarse de la cabeza a Damon y liberarse de esa tirantez sexual, tenia que acostarse con el. Era la unica solución posible o por lo menos la única que le apetecía hacer.

Se desesperó por la falta de respuesta y volvió a tocar...

* * *

**Decidme!, que hago? castigo a Elena o no? En vuestras manos está :PPP ...Abrirá o no abrirá? ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? XDDDDDDD**

**Bueno, espero haberme ganado vuestro perdon por lo menos la mitad. Ya se que no es lo que que quereis, pero espero que el principio del capi lo halla compensado aunque sea un poco :P **

**Mil no, un millon de gracias por las review. Definitivamente sois las mejores! **

**Por cierto, la idea del capi doble podría ser factible un dia de estos. Dependiendo como tenga la agenda en la semana XDDD. **


	12. Capitulo 12 Extra

**Bueno, aqui vengo a dejaros el capi nuevo. Bastante mas largo que los otros por el simple echo de que añadido un extra al final. Para no ser mas mala y no dejaros tan, tan, tan ansiosas XDD . **

**Cabe recordar que este fic tiene la categoria M . Por lo que contiene escena de sexo. Asi que gente: mente abierta. +18 . **

**Otra cosa, quiero mencionar que en una de las partes del capitulo, hago mención a una gran escena delena. ( para mi la segunda mejor despues del mitico beso en el motel). No la he copiado literalmente, solo la he adaptado a lo que me convenía en ese momento. Espero que me halla quedado bien. **

* * *

Pasando la noche y parte de la mañana, Elena trabajaba en su despacho. Entretenida con el ordenador imprimiendo contratos y nominas. Caroline asomo la cabeza por la puerta portando dos vasos de café.

- Hello, amiga! - se sienta muy animada enfrente.

- Hombre! la perdida. No se nada de ti desde el sabado. No se lo que estareis haciendo en mi piso, pero espero que no me lo dejeis echo un asco.-

- No estuvimos en tu piso. Nik me llevó a una cabaña en las montañas. Fue una sorpresa y no pude avisarte de que estaba libre. Allí no tenia cobertura. Lo siento.-

- Uhhh, estáis que no paráis.-

- En serio, Elena. Estoy viviendo el primer año de nuestra relación. Ha vuelto a ser atento, impulsivo, todo lo que me enamoró de el.- suspiraba.

- Me alegro mucho, Car. -

- Pues ya puedes dar saltos a una pata, por que sé que el culpable de todo esto es DAmon. Nik me ha comentado, por no decir sonsacado, que el le ha dado los mejores consejos. Osea, que tu amiga mía, vas a tener la suerte de probar directamente del maestro, si no lo has hecho ya...- insinuó la rubia frotándose las manos.

Elena resopló por la mención del chico y se cogió el tabique de la nariz como si de un dolor de cabeza se tratase.

- No me nombres a ese gilipollas.- dice cortante.

- ¿Por que? ¿ Que te ha echo?- sorprendida apoyo sus codos en la mesa y esperó expectante a que le contase.

A Elena le dio vergüenza, pero Caroline era su mejor amiga. Y a ella no le podía ocultar nada, o por lo menos casi nada.

- Almorzó con mi padre y conmigo en la mansión...-

- Eso ya lo sabia. Adelantate a lo importante.- le hacia aspavientos con la mano impaciente.

- No tienes remedio, Car- re rió y empezó a contarte toda la odisea de ayer.

- Y?...-

-Pues estuvimos a punto de ...- vaciló - hacerlo por primera vez. Quedamos en su piso y yo solo me retrasé diez minutos. Cuando toqué en su puerta...- dejo que su amiga terminara la frase.

- ...no estaba?...- dijo boquiabierta.

- Exacto. Así que se acabo Damon para mi.- el enfado de anoche se le estaba volviendo a repetir.

- Ooooo...- alzó un dedo Caroline teniendo una idea.- Vengarte de el. Hazle lo mismo que te hecho a ti. Ponlo cachondo hasta no poder mas y lo dejas en la estacada. Para que sepa quien manda.- su tono era malévolo.

- No entiendo a esa gente que dice que las rubias son tontas. Definitivamente no te conocieron a ti.- le encantó su plan, pero no quería tentar a su suerte- Lo siento, pero creo que me voy abstener de los tíos por un tiempo.- cogió el móvil mirando si tenia alguna mensaje o algo.

- Me he enterado esta mañana. Ha sido un niño, no?- preguntó la rubia sabiendo que su amiga ya estaba enterada.

- No se. Solo sabia que Vicky había dado a luz.-

- ¿Y ahora que?-

- Pues tampoco lo se..- dejo el móvil en su sitio y suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo ya no te puedo decir mas de lo que te he dicho. Puedes escoger lo mas difícil o algo mas sencillo.- decía en referencia a sus relaciones con Matt y Damon.

Elena negaba con la cabeza, por que tristemente para ella no podía contarle toda la verdad a su amiga. No tenia ni la mas remota idea de que lo que decía. Por que ambos para ella suponian una gran complicación.

En el gimnasio, un Damon malhumorado por no descansar bien, se esforzaba en levantar las pesas cuando Klaus entró y le dio una palmada amigable en la espalda.

- ¿Que haces toro?- dijo el rubio echándose al suelo para hacer flexiones.

- Que bien te veo. El hombrecito a mojado hoy?-

- Hoy, ayer, antes de ayer...y todo gracias a tus consejos. Te debo una, colega.-

- De nada, para eso estamos...-

- Oye, te has enterado de lo de Matt?-

- Que le pasa ahora al principito?- preguntó por preguntar centrado en su tarea. Realmente le importaba una mierda todo lo que tenia que ver con ese tío.

- Ha sido papa. De un niño.- confesó Klaus.

Damon paró de inmediato sus ejercicios y miró a su amigo.

- ¿Cuando lo ha tenido?-

- Ayer en la mañana.-

El chico esbozó una risa sarcástica al saber ya por que Elena se puso a llorar. Debía habérselo imaginado cuando la notó dispuesta para todo. Estaba ardida por la paternidad de su amante y quería quitarse el escozor con el.

Por mucho que lo quiso disimular, lo que le dijo Klaus le jodió bastante, por lo que dejó las pesas y se fue para las duchas.

Habia pasado una noche horrible, arrepentido por dejarla tirada y ahora descubre que fue la mejor elección que hizo. El no iba ser el segundo plato de nadie. El es el plato principal y si acaso el postre.

Salia de las instalaciones del equipo en su moto y en la entrada del parking se topo con el coche de Elena que esperaba que la barrera abriese. Con atrevimiento, dio con la rueda delantera un golpe por atrás al coche. La chica entretenida buscando alguna canción que le gustase en la radio, sintió el impacto y se giró para ver quien era. Por el cristal Damon la saludaba moviendo sus dedos.

Elena montó en cólera y se bajo de inmediato. Damon al verla se quitó el casco y le dedicó una sonrisa divertido.

- Te juro que me vas a pagar los desperfectos.- mira por si le había hecho algo al Bmw.

- Solo ha sido un toque. Y aquí la única que paga eres tu.-

- Maldito imbécil, baja la voz.-

- ¿ Para cuando el primer pago?. Yo te di un avance, pero si quieres mas... - chista con arrogancia- vas a tener que aflojar la cartera.-

- Eso es lo único que te importa, no?. ¿ Por eso me dejaste tirada?- preguntó asqueada.

- No. Te dejé tirada por que ya tenia una cita. No me acordé hasta que salí del bar. Te pediría perdón, pero solo respeto las normas. Ademas, no tuve la culpa de que tu familia conspirara para interrumpirnos una y otra vez.- Damon se volvió a poner el casco- Adiós, Gilbert.- arrancó la moto y salio quemando rueda cuando vio la barrera subirse.

Elena se prometió que esto no iba quedar así. El arrepentimiento por haber permitido que la tocase se estaba volviendo insoportable. Y eso solo hacia entremezclar las ganas de matarlo y las ganas de tenerlo metido en la cama. ¿Por que lo odiaba y deseaba en la misma medida?.

Damon regresó a su piso y con rabia tiró el casco al suelo. Paseaba por el salón de una lado para otro con mucha acumulación de cosas dentro de su cabeza. Le sacaba de sus casillas que esa niña rica lo fuese a utilizar para desahogarse. El no estaba para eso, con Elena no. Y para añadirle mas al asunto, ya no disfrutaba de ser un autentico capullo con ella. Iba explotar y necesitaba con urgencia desahogarse.

En un suspiró se presentó en el sitio donde podía sacar toda su frustración.

- Buenas tardes, padre. Aquí estoy otra vez...- perdió su mirada en la pared de madera.

- Hola, hijo. Que tal estas hoy?- preguntó el cura con mas confianza sabiendo ya quien era por la voz.

- No mejor que la otra vez. Esas pesadillas me están arruinando la vida. No me dejan descansar.-

- ¿ Y que pasó con esa chica que la ayudaba a calmarlas?-

- No atravesamos un buen momento. Nos hemos peleado, otra vez.- respiró ofuscado.

- Podría ser que estés así por esa pelea. Y esos demonios de los que hablas regresen cuando no estas bien con ella.-

- Solo dormimos una noche, padre. Tampoco es que ella fuera la causante de alejarlas.- le debatía.

- Pero me dijiste que fue la primera noche en dos años que no dormías así, no?-

- Si..- le recoció fastidiado.- hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, la verdad.- se relajó al confesar.

- Pues entonces arregla lo que tengas que arreglar, mantén la paz con esa muchacha por el bien de ambos y déjale el resto a Dios. El nunca se equivoca con estas cosas.-

- Debí abrirle la puerta- reflexionó- pero a la hora de la verdad, tuve miedo.-

- De ella?-

- Miedo a lo que pueda venir después. Tengo la sensación de que me puede acarrear mas problemas de los que tengo. - dijo intranquilo.

- No puedes planear todo lo que pasé en tu vida. Eso simplemente sucede. Por lo que deberías dejar que esa chica te muestre todo lo que puede ofrecerte. Así descubrirás si es algo bueno o malo.-

- De todos modos le mentí. No creo que me perdone.- confesó apesadumbrado.

- Si dejaras de mentirle podría perdonarte.- le dijo con animo para que no desistiera.

DAmon por mas que pensaba en como volver al punto de partida con Elena, no tenia ni idea como borrar sus últimos momentos. Cuando quería ser un autentico cabrón lo conseguía a base de bien.

Una vez salido de la iglesia y volviendo a su apartamento, Damon recordó el favor que les pidió Grayson y vio una solución a su problema.

Presentándose a las puertas de Elena, toco un par de veces y esperó. La chica abrió y lo miro con ira contenida por tenerlo enfrente.

- Que quieres...-

- Solo recordarte que el jueves tenemos que ir a esa bobada que nos pidió hacer tu padre. Esta lejos, así que ...¿vamos en tu coche o en el mio?- preguntaba apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y admirando el short tan corto que llevaba.

- ¿De que hablas?- ella no recordaba nada.

- Oh, vamos ...- pensaba que fingía- Tu padre nos pido ese favor y yo le di mi palabra. Y me da igual que estés enfadada conmigo, vas a venir.-

- No se de que coño estas hablando.-

- El evento que tiene con la federación de soccer en Atlanta el jueves. Nos pidió que lo sustituyéramos por que no podía asistir y tu rápidamente aceptaste cuando te preguntó.- se extrañó Damon al verla confundida.- Mmmmm, ya sé...- se percató- No escuchaste a tu padre por que estabas aun rememorando lo que hicimos en tu cuarto.- la acusó con satisfacción.

- Supongo que no me acordaba...- quiso obviar el tema del rebolcón

- Pues no es mi problema.- se reincorpora y anda para atrás - El jueves a primera hora te recojo. Ah! y llévate ropa bien ligera y elegante. Por la noche habrá una fiesta.- le guiñó el ojo y se adentró en el piso.

Elena cerró la puerta de un portazo y pego un pequeño grito para sus adentros desquiciada. ¿Pero que había hecho para merecer esto?. Por mas que quisiera sacarlo de su camino, el tenia el propósito de meterse una y otra vez para hacerla tropezar.

No se iba a quedar sentada esperando los golpes. Tenia que ser mas lista y jugar con las mismas armas. Esto ya era la guerra.

Damon lo bautizó como la primera cita. En los días posteriores, fue el que se mostró mas emocionado por el viaje, pero Elena lo ignoraba las pocas veces que se cruzaban por el descansillo.

El jueves se presentó pronto ante ellos y Elena, que ya se puso al tanto de lo que tenia que hacer en ese evento, metía su ropa en un pequeña maleta. Solo seria un pesado viaje de ida y vuelta, pero llegarían bastante tarde por la fiesta nocturna de después.

Esa misma mañana, antes de que Damon la recogiese, Caroline desayunó con su amiga en la cafetería frente a su edificio.

- ¿Compraste ese vestido de la boutique al final?-

- Si. Salia un ojo de la cara.- se quejó Elena para después sonreír a su amiga complacida.- ¡Pero me queda de escándalo!- dijo exaltada.

Caroline rió por el entusiasmo de Elena y cogió de sus pies una pequeña bolsa que portaba desde que se encontraron.

- Pues esto es un regalo. Por dejarme tu piso y las molestias.-

- Que tonta. No tenias que haberte molestado.- echa una ojeada al contenido y abre sus ojos impresionada.- ¡Caroline Forbes!- alzo la voz y miró a su alrededor por si la había escuchado alguien- ¿Que pretendes que haga con esto?-

- Que te lo pongas y sobre todo que lo disfrutes. Tu sabes, por si las moscas...- dijo con insinuación.

- Vamos a Atlanta por unas horas.- le explica para que no saque a volar su imaginación.- Esta noche estaré de nuevo en mi casa y dormiré en mi cama.-

- Si, lo se, lo se. Pero si tienes la oportunidad de ponerlo aun mas nervioso, con esto lo vas a conseguir. Te lo digo yo.- se cruzó de brazos alzando sus cejas.- Solo tienes que dejar que lo vea. Se volverá loco.-

Luego de hablar con su amiga, Elena esperaba a Damon en la entrada del edificio. Irían hacia Atlanta en el camaro, ya que la chica se negó en rotundo coger el Bmw

Poniéndose en camino, el viaje fue de lo mas incomodo para ambos. Sus orgullos estaban bien plantados y ninguno tenia la intención de rebajarse ni romper ese ambiente hostil.

Eso sí, Damon no paraba de mirarla de reojo todas las veces que podía. En una de ellas, vio como se quedaba absorta en la pantalla del móvil.

- Tu amorcito sigue sin dar señales de vida por lo que veo...-

Elena respiró hondo y persistió en su empeño de no articular palabra alguna con Damon. No iba a permitir que la pusiera de los nervios con sus impertinencias otra vez, por lo que ignoraría cualquier cosa que le dijera. Esta vez seria ella quien se lo haría pasar mal a el.

El atardecer se les avecinaba y un Damon algo desorientado, comienza a preocuparse por escuchar un ruido proveniente del motor. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el capó del coche empezó a echar humo, por lo que se apresuró hacerse a un lado de la carretera.

- Dios mio, que ocurre...- se asustó la chica.

- Te lo dije cuando salimos, Gilbert. Mi coche no esta para viajes largos. - se enfado por que no le hiciera caso.- Teníamos que haber traído el Bmw.-

- Si no te hubieras perdido dos veces. A lo mejor ya hubiéramos llegado a la cuidad.- le recrimina enfurecida.

- Ademas de ser una nefasta compañera de viaje, no ayudas nada- salio a fuera para comprobar los daños.

- En vez de comparte una moto, ¿por que no lo gastaste mejor en arreglar este cacharro?- fue detrás de el dispuesta a seguir peleando.

- No lo llames cacharro!- le advirtió echando una ojeada al motor.- Mierda!, creo que es la correa de distribución.- se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Elena arqueo las cejas y se encogió de hombros como si le hablara en otro idioma. Damon volteó los ojos y cerró el capo para lamentarse por el destrozo.

- Ok, llamaré yo a la grúa y a alguien para que venga a recogernos...- dijo ella al ver el sufrimiento del chico.

Lo que les rodeaba solo era campo a través y granjas. La noche estaría presente en unas horas y aunque tarde, querían llegar al evento.

- Que te han dicho?- pregunto ya mas calmado.

- Vendrán a recogernos dentro de una hora mas o menos.-

- Perfecto. Tenemos que cambiarnos.- apremia sacando del maletero su mochila.- No tendremos tiempo cuando lleguemos.-

- ¿Quieres que nos cambiemos aquí?- señaló lo insólito del paraje y lo expuesto que estaban.

- Tienes dos opciones, Gilbert. En el coche o nos vamos detrás de esos arboles de allí.- le señala con un tono divertido.

Elena cogió su maleta y pusieron rumbo hacia los arboles. Una vez allí los dos acordaron cual de los arbusto seria para cada uno. Así no había riesgo de que se vieran desnudos. Damon fue el primero que no respetó ese limite cuando terminó de vestirse y salio de su escondite. Colocándose el nudo de la corbata bien, avistó uno de los hombros desnudos de la chica detrás de las ramas. Sus pies mandaron y dieron dos pasos en su dirección. Con la proximidad, la vision de su precioso cuerpo iba cogiendo forma.

La chica de espaldas, no se dio cuenta de que la estaban observando. En ropa interior, se desabrocho el sujetador blanco que llevaba para cambiárselo por uno rojo de encaje. Por cortesía de la alborotada de su amiga.

Subiéndose el vestido hasta la cintura, el crujido de una rama la hizo girarse y vio a Damon como la miraba fascinado. Rápidamente se echó los tirantes al hombro para taparse.

- Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó poniendo sus brazos en jarra con el claro objetivo de no darle el gusto de cabrearla de nuevo.

- Lo, siento.- parpadeo un par de veces para reaccionar.-No quería espiarte, yo...-

- Entonces que haces aquí?-

- Creía que habías terminado.- balbuceaba por no encontrar una excusa mejor.

Damon tragó saliva y se recreo en las expendidas vistas que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Ese distinguido vestido fucsia con destellos plateados delineaba con autentica sutileza sus peligrosas curvas y el escote en forma de V no le vaticinaba una noche fácil.

- Falta que se te caiga la baba...- esbozó una risa sarcástica.- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome como un pasmarote o me vas a dejar que me cambie tranquila?. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.-

- Puedo elegir la primera opción?- no quería irse. Solo quería tocar su suave piel y tomar con la boca esos pechos que asomaban con firmeza por la presión del escote.

- Ya tuviste esa oportunidad -

Elena se acerco a Damon dándole de nuevo la espalda para que le subiera la cremallera. Echó a un lado su larga melena para que le resultara mas fácil y con todo el cuello despejado de ella frente a sus ojos, el chico se tentó en darle un delicado beso en la curva, pero no lo hizo.

- Y... - prosigue ella girándose para el y ajustando su corbata.- preferiste irte con la mujer del entrenador. Así que ya hiciste tu elección.- le dijo con dureza alejándose.

Damon solo se quedó un segundo mas para ver como se acicalaba el cabello y se retiró para darle privacidad.

Apoyado en el capó del coche, la esperaba inquieto sumido en sus pensamientos. La belleza de la chica lo tenia trastornado y la imagen que presenció hace unos minutos solo hacia acrecentar las ganas de tomarla desenfrenadamente y hacerla suya de una vez por todas.

- Ahora no!- ordenó a su entrepierna cuando la noto dura.

- ¡Ya esta!...- Elena salió casi trastabillando con los tacones hasta que pisó suelo firme.- ¿Estas hablando solo?- preguntó extrañada al escucharlo.

- No!- respondió con disimulo.

- Vale...- se pasó las manos por la falda para eliminar algún vestigio de arruga.

- Espera... - Damon por instinto alargo su brazo para quitarle una hoja que tenia adherida al cabello.- Así mejor. Estas preciosa.- curvó hacia arriba la comisura de sus labios e intensifico la brillantez de sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Verdaderamente estaba anonadado por esa inocencia mezclada con sensualidad que trasmitía esa mujer.

- No hagas eso...- pudo decir ella a duras penas.

- Que no haga que...- con los nudillos acarició dulcemente su mejilla.

- Ocultar lo imbécil que eres con algunas palabras bonitas. No cuela.-

Elena se apresuró en apartarle la cara y pasar por su lado. Damon cerró sus ojos lamentándose una vez mas por lo que hizo.

- Lo siento, ¿vale?. No quería dejarte tirada, pero es que...-

- Da igual!- lo paró para que se callara.- Fue mejor así.- no quería volver a recordar lo tonta que se sintió- Como tu dices, tenemos unas normas que hay que respetar.-

Damon iba contarle la verdad. Que no estuvo con Rebeckah, que la esperó en el apartamento y que simplemente cuando fue abrirla, un gran miedo lo invadió. Pero no sabría como explicarle a ella lo que sintió en ese momento, por el simple hecho de que el tampoco sabia la razón de por que lo hizo.

Elena se dejó apoyar en el coche mientras revisaba el móvil por si tenia noticias de su amiga.

- ¿Quien es nuestro salvador?-

- Meredith. Fue compañera mía en la universidad.- miraba de un lado a otro por si veía su coche aparecer.

- Aun no entiendo como no terminaste tu carrera.- Damon se puso a su lado.

- Tenia mejores cosas que hacer.-

- Mejores, como por ejemplo Donovan?-

Elena lo miró de repente y negó con la cabeza molesta por le sacara esa conversación ahora.

- No voy hablar de ese tema contigo.-

- Querías acostarte conmigo para no tener que pensar en el, no es así?- si no lo decia, reventaba.

- Esto es increíble.- se cansó y cruzo sus brazos por el frió- No, Damon. No quise acostarme contigo por enterarme que Matt tuvo a su hijo.-

- Entonces por que?-

- Pues no dices que soy tan obvia?. Adivínalo tu.-

- Te gusto...-

- No te lo tengas muy creído. A la vista esta que no tengo buen ojo para los tíos.-

- No lo digas por mi, Gilbert. Soy todo un encanto, o no?-

- Eres un grano en el culo. Bastante molesto, la verdad.- se aparta de el poniéndose en mitad de esa carretera desierta y bufa mirando el reloj.

Damon vivió con desagrado que se fuera de su lado. No sabia que hacer ya para que la chica diera su brazo a torcer y lo perdonara.

- Tengo una idea. Empecemos de cero.-

- ¿Que?- pregunto ella sin saber a que se refería.

- El día que nos conocimos empezamos con mal pie. Arreglemos esto y dejemos las hostilidades. ¿ Te parece?- quiso seguir el consejo que le dieron.

- Pretendes que enterremos el hacha de guerra haciendo este paripé?- ella no estaba tan segura.

- Acaso lo que tenemos no es un paripé?, pero podemos intentarlo- intentaba convencerla. - Hola, yo soy Damon, jugador profesional de fútbol por el día, profesional del sexo por la noche.- dijo burlándose de el mismo.

Lo presentación de Damon sacó una risa a Elena y aunque no se fiaba de esta nueva tregua, tampoco tenia mucho que hacer hasta que viniesen a rescatarlos.

- Yo Elena, amante de un hombre casado y recientemente padre.- murmura con un deje de ironía.

-Ese tío no es para ti. ¿Por que estas con el?, si puedo preguntar- levanta las manos pidiendo permiso y así no cortar con el incipiente ambiente.

- Por que soy una idiota enamorada- pegó un suspiro- y supongo que aun no se lo que quiero.-

- Bueno, eso no es verdad. Quieres lo que todas las mujeres quieren.-

- A si?, gran entendido en el genero femenino que tiene todas las respuestas...- bromeó sin tomarse muy enserio la absurda conversación que estaban manteniendo.

- Uhmmm, digamos que tengo bastaste experiencia.- presume.

- Me lo puedo imaginar. - hace una mueca- Entonces, Damon, dime... según tu, ¿que es lo que quiero?- cruzó sus brazos con un ligero temblor.

El chico caminó hacia ella hasta ponerse delante. Con el atardecer disipándose, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros como la noche que esta a punto de presentarse.

- Quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión, aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro.- sonríe de medio lado.

Elena lo miró intrigada. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de sentimientos. Para ella era difícil juntar a Damon y amor en la misma frase, por lo que le pareció extraño.

- Y tu, Damon ,¿ que es lo que quieres?- preguntó para saber mas sobre el.

La respuesta que le vino directamente a la cabeza al chico no le gustó nada. Arrugó el ceño y de inmediato sacó esas palabras de su mente. Despojándose de la americana, la alzó por encima de Elena.

- Lo que no quiero es que cojas una pulmonía.- la pone sobre sus hombros.- Ademas, me estas matando con ese escote.- aparta su vista de ella y se deja echar en el capó.

Elena se mete en el coche y desde sus sitios, esperaron pacientemente a la grúa. El coche no se lo daban hasta el día siguiente, por lo que tenían que hacer noche en Atlanta.

No mas tarde, llegaría Meredith recogiéndolos a ambos. Después de tanto tiempo sin verse, la amiga propuso que quedaran para mañana antes de que se volvieran a Mistic Falls.

Dejándolos en la entrada del hotel donde se celebraba la gala, Mer los despidió y ambos entraron tan callados como todo el viaje en coche.

- Bueno.., ¿ ahora que?- estaba algo desorientado.

- El evento fue como hace dos horas. Ya solo queda la fiesta.- se guiaba hasta recepción.- En que salón es la gala?- pregunto a un mozo.

- En la sala Prem. Todo al fondo a la izquierda.- respondió amablemente.

- Gracias. Vamos, esta por aquí.- coge de la mano y tira de el.

- Ahora me das la mano?-

- Seguimos siendo novios, no?-

Damon se alegró por la contestación que la había dado y la siguió sin rechistar.

Cuando mostraron sus acreditaciones a los de seguridad, abrieron las enormes puertas y se adentraron en una gran sala, donde una grupo tocaba encima de un escenario y una decena de personas bebían y bailaban al rededor de sus mesas.

- Que bien os lo montáis los americanos. Esto es una pasada.- aluciba Damon paseando su vista por todo el gran salón.

Sentandose en la mesa que tenian asignada. La chica cogió el champangne y se sirvió en una copa.

- Quieres?- le preguntó amablemente.

- No bebo.-

- Ni si quiera champange?. Con que brindas tu el año nuevo?-

- No me lo puedo creer. Elena Gilbert en mismísima persona.- dijo una voz que a lo lejos que los hizo girarse.

Un chico muy elegante, alto y esbelto se presentó ante ellos. Con una grandisima sonrisa, se fue para Elena y la abrazó. Damon lo fulminó con la mirada y se puso en pie rápidamente apretando sus puños.

- Dios mio, Aaron!. Que alegría verte.- le correspondió Elena .- Hace tiempo que no se nada de ti. ¿ Como te ha ido en Europa?- se separan y observa lo cambiado que esta.

- Bueno, ha sido un año muy ajetreado. Tu sabes, mi padre quiere jubilarse lo mas pronto posible y dejarme el club. Así que he tenido que aprender rápido- le explicaba.

A Damon se le envenenaba la sangre. La sonrisa tan perfecta que tenia ese rubio solo provocaba que le entraran ganas de partirle la cara. Y no solo por que se atreviera a abrazarla, si no que también para empeorar las cosas lo estaban ignorando.

- Vaya..., a mi padre no le va sentar bien la noticia. Con lo que disfruta ganándole a tu padre. Es una motivación para el.- decía la chica con complicidad y riéndose con el chico.

DAmon hace un ruidito para que al fin se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

- Si?- lo miró el rubio de arriba abajo con desagrado.

- Ahm..., si, perdona. Este es Damon Salvatore.-

- Su novio..- se apresuró en decir.

- Salvatore?. Eres el nuevo fichaje de los Lobos no?-

- El mismo.- respondió escueto apretando el mentón.

- Es un honor conocerte...- fingió tomarse bien eso de que Elena tuviese un novio y le ofreció la mano.

Damon se la estrechó con fuerza y le dedico la misma sonrisa fingida que el. La tensión entre los chicos era palpable y Elena se sintió algo incomoda.

- Aaron, podrías traernos unas copas y así seguimos charlando?-

- Claro, ahora vuelvo.- se marchó haciéndole una reverencia a la chica y terminó por mirar mal a Damon.

- ¿A que ha venido eso?- preguntó en un tono de reproche ella.

- No me gusta. Quien se cree que es?. Como si fuese el dueño de todo esto.- dijo con fastidio.

- Tal vez se lo cree por que lo es. Es Aaron Withmore. Su familia es dueña del pueblo entero. Son nuestros máximos rivales.-

- Nos enfrentamos al equipo de sonrisa perfecta?- lo bautizó con un mote y comenzó a reírse.- Me parece bien, voy a disfrutar mucho cuando le ganemos.-

- Yo no lo tendría muy seguro. Llevan tres años ganando la liga. Mi padre te fichó para acabar con su hegemonía, pero son realmente buenos.-

- Grayson no tiene de que preocuparse. Le ganaremos, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.- dijo altanero camuflando su ira.- Por cierto, ¿ tuviste algo con el?-

- Salimos cuando yo estudiaba aquí. Solo unos meses antes de que se fuera del país.- le confesó.

- Ahora entiendo por que no apartaba sus ojos de ...- señalaba los pechos de la chica.- Lo mejor es que te tapes o voy a tener que quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara...- advertida cerrándole la americana que aun llevaba sobre los hombro.

- Déjate de tonterías, Damon.- ella se la quitó y se la devolvió pensando que estaba empezando ya con sus bromas..- Acaso tu no miras?.-

Aaron regresó con las copas y una de ellas se la entregó a Damon. Este la cogió pero la dejó en la mesa.

- Damon, me gustaría robártela unos minutos. - pidió educadamente.

- No ...-

- Será un placer...- accedió ella corrigiendole .

Elena siguió al rubio hacia la pista de baile y se pusieron a bailar. Damon los observaba desde la distancia con un cabreo monumental. Las manos del rubio estaban peligrosamente cerca del trasero de ella y eso lo enfurecía. Cogió la copa que le habían traído y se la bebió de un trago por los mismos nervios.

- Buenas noches, señor Salvatore.- una mujer con aires refinados se le acerca.

- Buenas noches.- contestó agradeciendo la interrupción para dejar de calentarse la cabeza.

- Soy Andie Star. Encantada.-

- A si, la reportera del canal de deportes. ¿ Que tal?-

- Bien. Enhorabuena por el partido del sábado. Fue un autentico golazo.-

- Gracias. Tuve algo de suerte.-

- Me gustaría entrevistarte para el canal. Tengo la impresión de que tienes una buena historia por contar.- la chica miró a la dirección que marcaban los ojos de Damon, viendo a Elena como bailaba con Withmore.

- No soy muy fan del cotilleo, pero gracias.- declinó la invitación.

- Tranquilo. No te preguntaría nada personal. Solo es para que la afición conozca mas de cerca a su estrella.-

- Me lo pensaré.-

- Mientras que lo piensas, ¿quieres otra copa?- pregunta la chica pavoneando su modelado cuerpo delante de el.

Elena y Aaron disfrutaban de la canción entretenidos en una charla muy animada. Ella no paraba de reír y por fin después de todo el día prácticamente con cara de culo, pudo relajarse un poco.

- Tienes un imán para los deportista.- decía el chico en referencia a la relación de ella con Damon.

- Para lo poco que me gusta el fútbol, siempre acabo saliendo con alguno.- decía con resignación mientras movía los pies y la cadera al ritmo de la música marchosa que se escuchaba.

- Pero llevas poco con el, no es así?-

- Si, hemos empezado hace poco.- respondió con algo de vergüenza por mentirle.

- Pues lo traes loco. Creí que me iba a pegar cuando te abracé.-

- Es solo que se siente amenazado. Le he contado que salimos.- declara sin darle mas trascendencia.

- Me agrada que sepa que tiene un contrincante mas con el que luchar por tu amor.- le informa de sus intenciones.

Entonces Elena ante las palabras de su ex novio buscó a Damon con la mirada y lo vio sentado a la mesa con una chica. Al reconocer de quien se trataba, su estado jovial cambió radicalmente. Sobre todo por el momento en que la reportera pone la mano en la rodilla del chico.

- Elena.., ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto Aaron al ver que paró de bailar.

- Que?...- recobró el sentido - Nada, nada...- respiró hondo sacando esa punzada en el estomago que sentía.

En un acto reflejo y con atrevimiento se apegó mas al rubio pasando los brazos por encima de sus hombros. Por su parte Damon, aunque le prestara atencion a Andie, no les quitaba los ojos de encima y cuando vio el acercamiento, se levantó de inmediato.

- Disculpa...- dejó a la chica con la palabra en la boca y fue hacia ellos.

Elena seguía contoneándose con Aaron y Damon llegó para interrumpirlos.

- Os lo estáis pasando bien?- se contuvo en no empujar a su adversario.

- De maravilla.- respondió ella con toda naturalidad.

Damon fingió una gran sonrisa y suspiró.

- Podría hablar un momento con mi novia?- le pregunto al chico para que los dejara a solas.

- No te vayas lejos.- le dijo Elena al rubio.

Damon ocupo su lugar y bruscamente la empujó contra su pecho, pegando así sus cuerpos. Atrapando con sus brazos los de la chica para que no se resistiese, sus manos las mantuvo en la cadera.

- No aprietes, me haces daño..- se quejó ella.

- Vas a echarlo todo a perder si sigues restregándote con el sonrisa perfecta.- le decía entre dientes.

- No lo llames así.- lo defendió- Ademas, a ti que te importa?. Me quito del medio para que puedas trabajar. Hay muchas viejas por aquí que seguro que necesitan de tus servicios Salvatore.-

- Solo me interesa una.- reconoció.

- Si, ya veo. Andie Star!- suelta una carcajada- No cobra lo suficiente para que pueda pagar tus honorarios.-

- Basta ya!.- harto ya de tanto insulto,la cogió por ambas mejillas- Voy a salir de esta fiesta, iré a recepción y reservaré una habitacion. Te espero dentro de cinco minutos en la puerta del ascensor. Si no vienes, entenderé que no me perdones y ya no te molestaré mas.- propuso cansado ya de luchar en contra de lo quiere.

Elena, estupefacta y abrumada por la invitación, se pasó la mano por el cabello inquieta. Que pretendía hacerle? Estas idas y venidas la traían loca y no sabia si rendirse al fin a su cuerpo y dejar que tome el mando, o por el contrario devolverle la jugada que el le hizo la otra vez.

- Vaya con el señor Salvatore.- volvió Aaron a su lado.- Aparte de ser un creído, también nos ha salido celoso.- lo dijo con sorna.

La chica despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar la palabra celos. Ahora comprendió la actitud tan ansiosa de Damon y por la misma razón la suya también. Sin haberse dado cuenta, habían tenido una pelea de novios real. El problema es que ninguno tenia derecho a recriminarle nada al otro, ya que no eran nada de lo que estaban aparentando. Con ese ultimo pensamiento en la cabeza, siguió bailando con el rubio, dejando así que el reloj corriese en su contra.

* * *

**Como me he cansado de haceros sufrir , os dejo el capi extra que os prometí. ( es de agradecer por que un principio lo iba a dejar así, jajajajaj). No es muy largo pero por eso he puesto el + Extra. :P **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis, que supongo que algunas ( por no decir todas y la primera yo! ) tenia ganas de que llegara este momento XDDDD.**

**Lo siguiente es contado desde la perspectiva de Elena. **

* * *

POV E

Salgo corriendo de la sala sin detenerme en saludar a nadie. No tenia tiempo, ni ganas de cumplir con lo que vine hacer a esta fiesta. Hacer de relaciones publicas para mi padre no era la mejor manera de disfrutar la noche. En cambio, yo ya tenia pensado como pasar estas horas que quedaban antes de que amaneciera. Mi convicción se negaba a rechazar esa oferta tan tentadora

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca y aun queda un minuto para que den los cinco estipulados. Con premura, cruzo la esquina y lo avisto a lo lejos. Lo noto inquieto cuando va de un lado a otro y su estado me hace sonreír. Pronto se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se me queda mirando. Con pasos firmes, recorro los pocos metros que nos separan y el se relaja cuando me tiene enfrente.

Aprieto con fuerza el pequeño bolso que sostengo propio del estado de nervios en el que me encuentro y el me ofrece su mano para que lo acompañe.

Dando al interruptor para llamar al ascensor, el corazón se me iba salir por la boca. Aun no me podía creer la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, pero es que ya no podía mas. Mi cuerpo clamaba por ser tomado y esta atracción se estaba alargando ya demasiado.

Una pareja de ancianos entraron con nosotros y Damon me llevo a la pared para quedar detrás de ellos. El miedo que sentí en un principio se convirtió en curiosidad y excitación conforme íbamos subiendo.

De repente, el hombre dio a su mujer un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, mostrando así el amor que se procesaban. Damon y yo nos miramos y sonreímos ante la tierna escena.

Me asombra que hace solamente una semana mi pensamiento sobre el fuera totalmente distinto del que tengo ahora. Bueno, sigo diciendo que es un autentico cabron, pero se que es solo un escudo que utiliza para defenderse cuando se siente amenazado.

El ascensor se detiene y la pareja baja despidiéndose de nosotros amablemente. Cuando las puertas se cierran y nos quedamos absolutamente solos, Damon se vuelve hacia a mi.

- No puedo esperar mas...- roza mi brazo en una sensual caricia.

Yo tampoco puedo y alzo mis labios para unirlos con los suyos. Un fuego abrasador originado desde mi centro, hierve mi sangre haciendo que me impulse sobre el.

Mis dedos se enredan en sus cabellos y el sujeta mi cara mientras nuestras lengua se entrelazan. No se si será por el atmósfera en el que estamos haciendo esto, pero la fogosidad con la que me besa hace que todo me de vueltas y mi temperatura crezca por momentos.

El ascensor se detiene y abre sus puertas. Damon aparta ligeramente su cara de la mía.

- Vaya...- murmuro intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Si... dio una bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones aun con los ojos cerrados.- ¿ Puedes correr?- me pregunta y yo no entiendo cuales son sus intenciones.

- Eh?-

- Si puedes correr con los tacones.- especifica y yo me quedo mas confundida aun.

- Supongo, por que?-

- Vamos - agarra mi mano y tira de mi obligándome a salir del elevador.

Yo acompaño sus apurados pasos como puedo, recorrimos el largo pasillo con desesperación buscando el numero que nos habían asignado. Enfrente de nuestra habitacion, antes de entrar, apoyo mis manos sobre su pecho y lo vuelvo a besar, ya que el sigue sin tomar la iniciativa.

Sin dejar el contacto de nuestras bocas, saca del bolsillo la targeta para abrir y nos introducimos en la oscuridad del cuarto.

Una vez aquí, ya nada importa. Ni lo que es, ni lo que soy, ni lo que somos. Esa sensación de culpabilidad que sentía con Matt cada vez que nos acostábamos no la tenia con Damon y eso calmaba mi conciencia.

Su cadera me inmoviliza contra la misma puerta que acababa de cerrar y presiona su erección contra mi cuerpo.

Dios! pasa sus dedos por los tirantes de mi vestido y me lo baja hasta la cadera. Despojada de lo único que tapaba mi torso, ahora solo quedaba el sujetador rojo que me compró Caroline.

El consejo que me dio mi amiga pareció dar resultado cuando Damon despegó sus labios y miro hacia abajo contemplando mis pechos. Terminando por llevar sus manos allí para masajearlos.

Yo aproveche para tranquilizar mi respiración, pero me fue imposible cuando en uno de los tocamientos, apretó demasiado y pegué un pequeño quejido.

- Te he hecho daño?-

- No, sigue...- ignoró su brusquedad por que un poco de dolor también me gusta.

- Lo siento, no deberías haberte puesto este sujetador. Es demasiado para mi.- lo admiraba como ansias por que el encaje de la copa trasparentaba mis pezones.

- Pues si vieras el conjunto entero...- rápidamente busca el permiso en mis ojos y yo asiento deseosa por que lo haga.

Se agacha y mete sus manos por debajo de la falda de mi vestido. Palpa a ciegas la ingle y desliza uno de sus dedos por toda mi zona intima . Una corriente eléctrica pasa desde la punta del pie hasta mi cabeza, activando todos mis sentidos. Por fin saca sus manazas juguetonas, pero esta vez para bajar mi vestido por completo.

Arrodillado ante mi, me quita las tacones uno a uno y posa un tierno beso en mi centro. Al mirar todo el proceso, yo solo puedo tragar saliva para no irme en el momento. El por su parte parece estar disfrutando de este tormento mas que yo.

Con una sonrisa extremadamente malévola, baja mis braguitas y yo las aparto a un lado con el pie. Ahora, toda expuesta para el, llegaba mi turno.

Lo obligué a subir a mi altura y a que me besara. No podía alargar mas este momento. Desabrocho su cinturón y bajo la cremallera con eficacia, metiendo la mano por dentro de sus boxer. Al final mi sueño no iba tan mal encaminado en cuanto a tamaño.

Hice un alto antes de dar el ultimo paso por que tenia que estar segura de una cosa.

- Damon...- deje que mis labios hablasen mientras el les daba pequeños mordiscos- dime que tienes protección...- por favor di que si, por favor di que si, por favor di que si.

- Por quien me tomas, Gilbert?. Soy todo un profesional.-

Me aprisiona mas contra la puerta y saca del bolsillo un papelito plateado. Vuelve a mis labios y yo los recibo anhelante de su calor.

Mete su cintura entre mis piernas y alza una de ellas mientras me acaricia el me agarro fuertemente de su cuello para no perder el equilibrio. Para de besarme y pega su nuca con la mía preparándose para su acometida.

Se introdujo en mi con suavidad y escuché como su respiración se iba intensificando. Eso me pone a cien y pronto quise que le diese mas velocidad al asunto.

Termine de bajar sus pantalones por completo y me facilité el camino para enroscar mi pierna con la suya.

Sujetando firmemente mi cadera, se hundía en mi interior una y otra vez. El entusiasmo lo llevó a penetrarme con fuerza haciéndome gritar su nombre y todo mi ser o lo que quedaba de el, empezaba acelerarse. El lo nota tambien e incrementa el ritmo.

- Elena...-

Por el amor de Dios! Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo deleitándome con cada embestida que cuando mas quería aguantar, no tuve mas remedio que sucumbir. Exploto en mil pedazos en torno a el en un orgasmo que me arranca el alma.

Apenas soy consciente de que Damon se deja ir avivando la presión sobre uno de mis pechos y emitiendo un gruñido seco cerca de mi oído.

* * *

Thank por todas las review! Sois geniales! Este capi es para todas las que leeis ;) .


	13. Capitulo 13

**Well, well, well... Mil millones de gracias por todas las review! A mis niñas del grupo de facebook, a las anonimas y a todas las demas que siguen el fic. De verdad que estoy muy ilusionada de que os guste tanto y eso me hace mejorar ( y complicar) mas las cosas, jejejeje. Sobre todo ahora que en la serie estan por separar ( de una manera tan tan tan injusta ) a nuestra parejita . Decepcionada me hallo :( **

**Como venimos acostumbrando :P, este capi es para +18 ( aunque algunas sé que pasáis de mi advertencia, eh angelito? jajajaj).**

**Total, no me enrollo mas y os dejo el capi. Por cierto, comenzamos por la perspectiva de Damon y es la continuacion a la escena sexual de la puerta ;) **

* * *

_**POV D : **_

_**Cubriendo su cara ladeada de suaves y livianos besos, abro mis ojos para mirarla. Por primera vez perdí todo control sobre mis actos ,¿pero como no hacerlo teniendo a esta preciosidad delante?. Esto había sido la tortura mas grande de mi vida y quise pensar que la de Elena también.**_

_**Nuestras frentes se juntan, nuestros ojos se cruzan y con la ilusión de ver algo mas en ellos, un temor recorre toda mi espina dorsal al comprobar que no es así. Con un sutil movimiento de cadera, me obliga a salir de ella y la siento rara.**_

_**Exhausta, por la postura en la que lo habíamos hecho, se agacha para ponerse las bragas. Yo repito lo mismo subiendo mis pantalones y así cubrir mi erección.**_

_**Cabizbaja, recoge el vestido del suelo haciéndolo un ovillo y pasa por mi lado sin mirarme ni siquiera a la cara. Dejando sus cosas en la silla, enciende una pequeña lamparita encima del escritorio y pasea su vista por todo el cuarto. Yo la sigo con la mirada y me estremezco cuando la contemplo desde atrás. Su hermoso trasero contoneándose por toda la habitacion me deja sin respiración .**_

_**Permanezco en la entrada, inmóvil, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte ella. Mi mente divaga y con pesimismo pienso que tal vez se esté arrepintiendo. Que tal vez se sienta avergonzada. Que tal vez todo halla sido un sueño y tenga que despertar ahora.**_

_**Para mi alegría, Elena se gira y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro hace que mis inquietudes desaparezcan.**_

_**- Es bonita la habitacion y grande...- me dice balanceando sus brazos.**_

_**Presiento por esos movimientos que no se siente del todo cómoda estando semi desnuda y yo aun con toda mi ropa puesta.**_

_**- Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- pregunta extrañada por mi silencio.**_

_**Ver su conjunto interior por completo puesto en ella y con esa luz tenue, sinceramente me dejó sin habla. Tendré darle un enorme agradecimiento a la barbie por hacerme este autentico regalazo.**_

_**- Damon, estas bien?- me pregunta ahora con preocupación tapándose instintivamente sus pechos.**_

_**El cubrimiento se esa zona me hace reaccionar y parpadeo para serenarme.**_

_**- No se tu, Gilbert...- vacilo y tomo mi natural descaro.- pero creo que solo hemos hecho un pre-calentamiento.- deshago el nudo de la corbata que por muy increíble que parezca seguía intacto.**_

_**- No esperaba menos de ti, Salvatore.- bajó sus brazos y se encaminó con sensuales pasos hacia la habitacion donde se hallaba la cama.**_

_**Yo la persigo mientra me despojo de la camisa y ponerme así a su mismo nivel de desnudez..**_

_**A los pies de la cama y dándome la espalda, se lleva una de sus manos al hombro para masajearlo.**_

_**- Estas tensa...- la acompaño en el masaje y ella me deja solo en mi tarea para recogerse el cabello.**_

_**Ahora si que no me contengo de pasar mis labios por toda la curva de su cuello mientra sigo hundiendo mis pulgares en su piel.**_

_**- La puerta era algo incomoda.- pudo decir en un jadeo disfrutando de mis caricias.**_

_**Noto como pega su trasero a mi cadera y rápidamente mis manos quisieron hacer mas presión en esa fricción.**_

_**- Date la vuelta- le pido respirando sobre su nuca.**_

_**Ella me hace caso y cuando estamos frente a frente, sus manos viajan a mi pantalón. Dejándolo que cayese hasta los talones, me dejó en boxer y se puso sonreírme.**_

_**- Ahora estamos empatados .- dijo divertida.**_

_**- Yo creo que no.- le señalo el sujetador.**_

_**- No tengo la culpa de que tenga dos cosas que esconder en vez de una.- refunfuñaba.**_

_**Yo hago caso omiso a sus quejas y me cruzo de brazos esperando a que se lo quitara. Resopla resignada y una vez que lo hace, lo deja caer al suelo.**_

_**Teniendo sus perfectos pechos desnudos ante mi, llevé las manos a esa zona acariciándolos con movimientos inicialmente lentos. Pero mi delicadeza fue desapareciendo cuando fui intensificandolos conforme mi temperatura corporal y mi miembro iban subiendo.**_

_**- Te gustan?- me pregunta orgullosa por ver como me recreo.**_

_**- Solo un poco...- bromeo poniendo mi sonrisa traviesa y atraiéndola hacia mi.**_

_**La sensación de su delgado cuerpo pegado a mi torso sin ningún tipo de ropa de por medio me encanta y pronto alcanzo con mi boca uno de sus senos.**_

_**Bajando sus bragas de nuevo, ella hace lo mismo con mis boxer y se fija en mi entrepierna igual que yo hice con sus pechos. En un acto reflejo, se muerde el labio inferior y con ese gesto me demuestra lo ansiosa que esta.**_

_**Por fin desnudos como dios nos trajo al mundo, Elena metió sus dedos por mi alborotado cabello y me llevó a sus labios.¡Madre mía!, estaba cayendo en un abismo de ardiente deseo y tenia decidido arrastrarla conmigo si era necesario.**_

_**Hago que retroceda hacia atrás para que se tumbe al filo de la cama. Ya en el colchón, ella espera impaciente por que me ponga encima , pero yo antes cojo otro preservativo y me lo pongo. No quería ningún tipo de interrupción una vez que me ponga a poseer su cuerpo.**_

_**Abre sus brazos para recibirme y por fin la tengo debajo dispuesta toda para mi. Observo como sus ojos brillan por la excitación y abre lentamente sus piernas para que yo me acomode.**_

_**Por segunda vez, tengo la oportunidad de profanar su intimidad y no pienso desperdiciar ni un segundo mas.**_

_**- Preparada para la mejor noche de tu vida?- pregunto para hacerla sufrir un poco mas.**_

_**- No seas fanfarrón.- esboza una pequeña risa sin tomarme enserio.**_

_**- Osea que fanfarrón eh?- me hago el molesto y cojo sus muñecas para ponérselas encima de la cabeza aprisionándolas con mi mano.**_

_**Ella rápidamente se pone seria y cierra sus ojos para gozar con mi penetración. Ya dentro, arquea su espalda y la cadera para hacer mas roce con la mía. Sus jadeos con cada empuje hacen que todo mi ser se retuerza del gusto y con algo mas de paciencia que la primera vez, la hago mía.**_

_**Nuestra noche solo había comenzado y aun quedaba mucho para que amaneciera, por lo que estaba dispuesto hacerla disfrutar todo el tiempo que estuviéramos juntos.**_

* * *

La luz del día atraviesa los enormes ventanales de la habitacion, permitiendo así ver todo el desorden que habían creado.

Siguiendo el reguero de ropa por todo el extenso cuarto y entre una maraña de sabanas en el suelo junto a la cama, Elena y Damon descansaban abrazados.

Elena fue la primera en despertar y encontrarse rodeada por los brazos de Damon. Acostumbrándose a este nuevo rol entre ellos y teniendo mas confianza gracias a la noche tan loca que habían compartido, no pudo evitar contemplar con autentica fascinación el perfil del chico. Estaría soñando con algo cuando vio que sonreía levemente para después seguir con su estado apacible.

En un principio, tras su primer encuentro sexual, no pudo evitar sentir millones de dudas revoleando sobre su cabeza y todo por que Damon se salió con la suya. Al final la había convertido en su clienta. Pero cuando se giró para decirle que todo fue un error y lo olvidara, simplemente no pudo. Por la sencilla razón de que ella tampoco podría hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y ni mucho menos sentía que lo que habían hecho fuese un error.

Rememoró los momentos en la que ese hombre la había hecho suya una y otra vez. Empezando por la puerta de la entrada, seguido de un placentero polvo en la cama, para después dejarla sin sentido encima del escritorio y terminar por los suelos de la habitacion. Sus hormonas se desperezaron y sin ningún tipo de pudor, se puso sobre el para despertarlo. Al parecer el cansancio sufrido no amainaba las ganas de volver a probarlo. Era como una droga y su cuerpo clamaba por tenerlo entre sus piernas de nuevo.

- Mmmmm- emitió un quejido el chico cuando la notó encima.- Pretendes matarme, Gilbert?- preguntaba abriendo uno de sus ojos.

- Nada me gustaría mas, Salvatore.- ironizó con atrevimiento.

- Si eso es lo que quieres... - pega un gruñido y pronto pone a Elena debajo haciéndola reír en el giro.- Tienes una sonrisa preciosa..-

- Gracias...- respondió algo cohibida por el elogio.

- Te lo has pasado bien?-

- Tu que crees...- le susurra al oído y acerca su boca a pocos centímetros de la de el para que de una vez la bese sin que tenga que pedírselo.

- Esto solo es un comienzo, Elena. No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacerte.- vacila rozando sus labios sin tener intención de besadlos aunque se muriese de ganas por hacerlo.

- Enséñamelo...- pide harta de la tortura a la que la somete y atrapa con sus dientes el labio inferior del chico.

Eso hizo que sintiera la turgente erección de Damon contra su ingle y que regresara pisando mas fuerte que nunca ese frenesí que se adueñaba de ellos.

Con la misma ropa que ayer, salieron de la habitacion hacia el ascensor. En silencio, pero con sonrisas reflejadas en sus caras, se adentraron en la maquina.

- Lo has echo alguna vez en un ascensor?-

La pregunta sorprende a Elena y lo mira expectante negando con la cabeza.

- Ayer cuando subíamos estuve a punto de ponerte contra esa pared de ahí... - explicaba con picarda señalando una de las esquinas y cogiéndola con un movimiento rápido por la cintura para llevarla hasta allí.

- ¿Estas loco?. Nos van a pillar.- dijo con temor pero sin oponer mucha resistencia.

- Tranquila...- la inmovilizó contra la pared.- No lo vamos hacer aquí, aun no... - decía acercando sus labios a milímetros de los de Elena.-Solo quiero que tengas una imagen de lo que te haré cuando nos volvamos a subir en un ascensor.- respira hondo para contenerse.

- Es una pena que nuestro edificio no tenga...- murmura ella sin aliento.

- Si...- chista- una verdadera pena...-se relame y se separa de la chica cuando escucha las puertas abrirse.

Elena intentaba por todos los medios calmar su respiración y suspiró por que algún día llegara ese momento. Esa tortuosa imagen que había incrustado Damon en su cabeza la tuvo que dejar escapar cuando salieron del elevador.

Como habían quedado, Mer fue a recogerlos para ir a desayunar. Les trajo el equipaje que con tanta prisa habían dejado en el coche y se cambiaron en los baños de la cafetería donde tomaban café.

Cuando Damon tardaba mas de lo necesario en volver a la mesa, las chicas aprovecharon para ponerse al corriente.

- Que envidia que me das, Elena. Cada novio que te echas esta mas bueno que el anterior.- protestaba.

- Tampoco es para tanto...- quería restarle importancia modestamente.

- Que no?. Damon es como un dios griego. ¿Tu lo has visto bien?-

Elena pensó al instante que sí, que lo había visto y disfrutado incontables veces anoche, pero eso no quería decir que se cansara de hacerlo, eso seguro.

- Y un majestuoso experto del sexo que te hace tocar el cielo...- añadió ella en un tono sugerente.

- Oh, dios mio, Elena!. Apiadate de mi y cuéntame que tan majestuoso es...- suplicaba la amiga entusiasmada por que le contara.

Una vez que el chico se cambió y se sentó con ellas en la mesa, el tema principal de las conversaciones se centraban en la vida de Meredith y como le iba en el estudio de arte que tenia con un socio.

Damon, que por mucha atencion que quisiera prestar,no paraba de bostezar por el cansancio y se lo pegaba a Elena.

- Estáis muy cansados por lo que veo...- dijo la pelirroja con insinuación.

- Ahm, es que aquí tu amiga ronca y no me ha dejado dormir.- se burló Damon señalando a Elena.

- Yo no ronco...- responde dándole un codazo.

- Si tu lo dices...- le guiñó un ojo a Mer con complicidad cuando esta se pone a reír.

Al rato, la amiga los dejó en el taller donde tenían que recoger el camaro. En el mostrador, esperaban a pagar y que les dieran las llaves.

- Señor Salvatore, hemos tenido que cambiar la correa de distribucion, aparte de poner aceite nuevo, limpiar los conductos de ventilación, sustituir la bujía...- le explicaba el mecánico.

- Lo que yo te dije, tu coche es un cacharro con ruedas.- le repitió ella con sorna mientras a Damon no le hacia ninguna gracia.

El movil de Elena sonó y se disculpó apartándose de ellos para atender la llamada. Damon seguía escuchando al chico.

- Bueno, cuanto me va salir todo esto?- preguntaba con miedo.

- Pues contando la mano de obra, serán unos dos mil dolares.-

- ¿ Dos mil dolares?. Pero, pero...- se echaba las manos a la cabeza.- No puede ser.-

- Señor, el coche es un modelo muy antiguo y solo la correa de distribución nos ha salido muy cara encontrarla.-

- Vale, vale...- saca su cartera y le tira sobre el mostrador la tarjeta de crédito.

Entretanto que le van cobrando, un cabreo monumental se apodera de el, pero a pocos metros de distancia vio como Elena charlaba muy animada y se reía a carcajadas por lo que le decían al otro lado del teléfono. Sin saberlo, ese sonido hizo que su enfado desapareciese, aunque le duró mas bien poco.

- Perdone, señor.- lo llamo el mecánico - Sale denegada.- le informa.

- Eso es imposible. Pásala otra vez.- le ordenó.

- Lo siento, señor. Acabamos de llamar a su banco y me comunican que no tiene fondos. Tengo que cortarla, lo siento.- le dijo con apuro empuñando las tijeras

- Atrévete ...- se las quito de un manotazo- y te comes mi puño, niñato.- dijo en un tono bajo agarrándolo por el cuello del uniforme.

Elena, que llegó toda sonriente, pregunto si había algún problema al ver como Damon tenia cogido al dependiente.

- Si, la tarjeta del señor...- intentó contarle el joven.

- Nada - le contestó a Elena.- Y tu callate.- lo soltó y amenazó con su dedo al chico.

- Damon...- le recriminó ella con la mirada percatándose de lo que pasaba. Sacó de su bolso la cartera y le entregó al dependiente una tarjeta de crédito.- Carguelo en esta.-

- Pero...- replicó.

- No pasa nada, Salvatore.-

- Te lo devolveré.-

- No hace falta. Tómalo como el primer pago.- dijo ella firmando el recibo.

Damon se quedó pensativo en torno a lo que le dijo Elena. Había pasado una y mil veces por esta tesitura y lo mejor de su ``otro trabajo´´ era la hora del cobro. Por eso no entendía esa sensación de humillación que estaba sintiendo. Aunque quiso disimular, esa frase le dolió.

Gracias a los nuevos arreglos, el coche fue como la seda a la vuelta. A diferencia del viaje de ida donde ninguno de los dos rompía con el silencio, en este caso si conversaban entretenidamente.

- Estas mintiendo. Eso no puede ser verdad.- abría Elena su boca impresionada.

- Es verdad, te lo juro.- reía el chico al ver la reacción de ella.

- ¿Esas cosas te piden que les hagas?-

- Habláis de los tíos que somos unos pervertidos. Pero ustedes no os quedáis atrás.-

- No lo digas por mi. Esas cosas a mi no me gustan.-

- Pero acaso lo has probado?-

- Pues no, pero...-

- Entonces no puedes saber si te gusta.- concluye con una media sonrisa traviesa.- Hablando de gustos...- quiso cambiar de tema- se te nota que te encanta Atlanta. ¿Por que te fuiste ?-

- ¿ Y ti por que te interesa tanto?. Siempre me preguntas lo mismo.-

- Por que tengo la esperanza de que no abandonaras un futuro brillante por el tontainas de tu ex.-

- Por quien me tomas?. Tengo pinta de ser ese tipo de mujeres que lo dejan todo por un hombre?.-

- Bueno, me dijiste que estabas enamorada. Y pienso que eres de esas tías que lo dejan todo por amor.-

- Pues estas equivocado...- dejando de lado el estado animoso, se puso seria y miró por la ventana.- ¿ Por que mejor no me dices tu la razón de venir a este país?- volvió su mirada hacia el intrigada.

- Ya se lo dije a la barbie periodista. Me gusta vuestro país.- respondía con evasivas.

- Vale, ¿ pero por que saliste de Italia?-

- Por que mi ilusión es jugar al fútbol. Es lo que me apasiona, lo que soy, y en Italia no podía hacerlo.- ahora el serio era el.

- Mi padre comentó que eras una estrella de futuro y los equipo grandes se te rifaban.-

- Tampoco creas que fueron tantos. Pero eso ya da igual, forma parte de mi pasado.-

- Lo que no llego ha entender es por que acostarse con mujeres por dinero. ¿ No te basta el sueldo de futbolista?. No se, cobras bien. Soy yo la que hace tus nomina y las paga.- le recuerda.

- Que se la va hacer, Gilbert. Soy caprichoso, me gusta vivir bien y tener mis lujos. No tiene mas historia.- contesto frió.

- Seguro que en Italia no te lo permitían hacer y por eso la decisión de venirte aquí.- dijo con sarcasmo inventándose teorías.

Damon con la vista puesta en la carretera, la miró de reojo y sonrió.

- En un país donde esta el Vaticano, imagínate. Seria perseguido y crucificado por pecador.- siguió el bromeando.

Procuraron no tocar temas mas personales y llegar al limite de poder quebrantar alguna norma. Hablaban de temas banales, pero con el tira y afloja que se traían, fue de lo mas divertido para ambos.

El viaje se les hizo intensamente corto. Tenían ganas de seguir estando juntos y volver a encerrarse entre cuatro paredes. Pero antes Elena prometió a su padre que iría a verlo a las oficinas y Damon tenia que ir al gimnasio o si no el entrenador no lo haría jugar el domingo. Así que se fueron rumbo a las instalaciones del equipo.

Aparcan el camaro en los aparcamientos de fuera y separando sus caminos se despidieron con algo de pena.

- Gilbert! - la llama a lo lejos haciendo que se gire.- ¿ Cena en mi piso a las ocho?-

- Por supuesto Salvatore, nos vemos allí. Ah!, y esta vez ábreme la puerta.- sigue su camino retomando ese contoneo de cadera que lo volvía loco.

Elena entró por los pasillos de la oficina saludando a los pocos trabajadores de la tarde. Al fondo, tras un gran cristal, estaba la oficina de Grayson. Dueño de los Lobos y casi mitad de Mistic Falls, sentado en su trono de hierro, esperando a que le cuente lo que hizo anoche en la fiesta con Damon.

No quería mentirle, odiaba hacerlo, pero esta vez tenia un buen motivo. No podía contarle se había tirado no se cuantas veces a Damon en el hotel. Era su padre, estaría feo.

- Pasa mi amor!- ordenaba el viejo.

- Hola papa.- se abrazo a el.

- Pudieron arreglar el coche de Damon?-

- Si, aunque no pudimos llegar a la gala a tiempo, pero si a la fiesta.-

-No importa, por lo menos no ha sido nada grave. ¿ Y como lo pasasteis en la fiesta?-

- Ahm..- se sentó en la silla - Bien, vi a Aaron Withmore...- evitó el tema de Damon por ahora.

- Ha vuelto ya?- preguntó sin mucho interés

- Si, dice que su padre esta pensado jubilarse pronto.-

- Eso es una gran noticia. Y cuando ese día llegue lo celebraré por todo lo alto.- lo dijo con gran alegria por el gran rival que se quitaba del medio.- Ese chico terminará por llevar a los Aguilas de Withmore a la ruina. Estoy seguro.-

- No te creas. Aaron es muy inteligente y parece que ha venido con otra mentalidad de Europa.-

- Eso lo dices por que fue tu novio en la universidad. El mayor disgusto de mi vida.- se pone la mano en el pecho haciéndose el dolido.

- Papa...- la chica revolvió los ojos.- Cuando conozco a alguien no puedo pensar en si te gustará o no. Primero me tienen que gustar a mi.- le discutía.

- Si, pero solo te fijas en tontos que no tienen cerebro. Menos mal que esta vez has acertado y me has dado el gusto. Por cierto, que tal con Damon?.-

- Bien.- respondió esquivando la mirada.- Terminó la fiesta y cada uno para su habitacion.-

- Mi niña..., soy tu padre. No tienes por que mentirme. Sois jóvenes y entiendo vuestras necesidades.-

- Pues por que eres mi padre no voy hablar contigo de estas cosas.- se levanta de su asiento .- Voy a ir a mi despacho a mandar un par de email y me llevas a mi apartamento, vale?-

- Por supuesto, mi vida.- reía a carcajadas Grayson al ver lo colorada que se puso.-

Al ir hacia la puerta, Elena divisó tras la cristalera a Matt que entraba por la entrada portando algo sobre los brazos y a Vicky su lado con un carrito de bebe. Todos los trabajadores se acercaron a felicitarlo y a mirar a su niño.

- Elena - la llama Grayson al ver que se quedó parada en la puerta- ¿ Ocurre algo?-

Matt y Vicky se aproximaban al despacho de Grayson y tocaron antes de entrar. Elena fue a ponerse al lado de su padre antes de que el rubio asomara la cabeza.

- Perdone, ¿ se puede?- la expresión risueña que traía el chico se desdibujó cuando vio a Elena.

- Claro, Donovan.- les decía el viejo que pasaran con la mano levantándose para recibirlos.

- Hola Elena.-

- Hola Matt... y Vicky- forzó una sonrisa.

- Me gustaría presentarles a nuestro hijo.- mostró al pequeño retirando un poco la manta que lo envolvía.

- Futura estrella de Los lobos, seguro.- le dio una palmada el Grayson al chico.

- Tenéis un hijo precioso. Felicidades.- dijo Elena con toda la educación que requería.

- Gracias, ser padres nos ha unido mas todavía.- respondió Vicky sobando el brazo de su marido.

Elena tragó el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta y volvió ha obligarse a sonreír.

- Si me disculpáis, tengo trabajo pendiente.- los despidió con la mano - Ah! papa, no hace falta que me lleves. Llamaré a Damon para que me recoja. Adiós.-

Elena salió de esa habitacion como alma que lleva el diablo y se encerró en su despacho. Prácticamente faltandole el oxigeno, buscó en su bolso el móvil e hizo una llamada.

- Te necesito...- dijo ella limpiándose el rostro de las lagrimas que se le escapaban una vez que descolgaron al otro lado.

Damon llegó del gimnasio muy animado por que dentro de poco llegaría Elena para cenar con el. Una vez duchado, se puso lo mas cómodo, casual y sexy que pudo. Una simple camiseta corta y unas calzonas de deportes.

Después, para que la atmósfera fuese mas intima, quiso poner unas velas. Pero encendiendo la primera se arrepintió por afanarse tanto en ponerlo todo tan romántico.

- ¿ Pero que mierda te pasa?- se pregunto a si mismo apagando la llama de un soplido.

Ese no era su estilo y tampoco iba a prepararle un ambiente así a Elena. Al fin y al cabo había aceptado ser su clienta, por lo que la trataría como tal.

Consiguió hacer la cena a tiempo y puso los platos en la mesa esperando a que llegara la chica.

Solo habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora acordada, cuando Damon se desesperó por que nadie tocara esa puerta y fue para el piso de Elena para ver que pasaba.

Tocó varias veces hasta que le abrieron. Caroline lo miró un poco cortada y negó con la cabeza.

- Este no es un buen momento, Damon.-

El chico se preocupó al ver a la rubia tan seria y quiso entrar, pero ella no se lo permitió.

- Solo quiero verla. - le pidió en una suplica.

- No quiere ver a nadie. Mira, yo no te puedo contar nada, así que es mejor que esperes a mañana para hablar con ella.- le dijo con tristeza y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Damon no se quedó del todo conforme, pero respetaría su espacio. De todos modos el miedo por que se sintiera arrepentida de lo que hicieron estaba ahí y no iba a permitir que se avergonzara de acostarse con el.

Elena no paraba de llorar en el sofá agarrada a uno de los cojines.

- Le he dicho que se vaya.- se sentó Caroline a su lado.

- Gracias. No puedo mirarlo a la cara ahora mismo.-

- ¿ Por que?. A lo mejor el te puede ayudar mas que yo.-

- A el lo acabo de conocer y no sabe nada sobre mi. Ademas no puedo decirle que estoy así por Matt.- cogió la botella de vino tinto para echarse mas en la copa que había sobre la mesita del salon.

- Lo siento, Elena. No puedo imaginarme por lo que estas pasando.- le pasó su mano por la espalda para consolarla.

No Car, no. Se decia ella para sus adentros. No tenia ni la mas remota idea en la sartas de mentiras se estaba convirtiendo su vida.

- Voy a descansar y tal vez mañana lo vea todo con mejores ojos.- bebió el resto de la copa y se tapo con una manta.

- Puedo quedarme si quieres...-

- Gracias, Car. Pero no hace falta, ahora solo necesito estar sola.- le da un dulce beso en la mejilla a la amiga.- Gracias por todo.- se abrazan.

Despidió a Caroline en la entrada y se fue de inmediato a la cama. Ya en ella, dejó liberar esa presión en el pecho que sentía y comenzó a sollozar.

Damon ya no sabia que mas ver en la televisión y aun con el mal sabor de boca por no ver a Elena, se fue para la cama a dormir. De lado, mirando hacia la ventana, intentaba coger el sueño. Pero unos ruidos al otro lado de la pared no lo ayudaban a ello.

Harto ya, quiso saber que era y pego la oreja en la pared. Su apreciación fueron unos llantos femeninos, los de Elena. Palpó la pared como si la quisiera derribar y pegó un gruñido de la impotencia. Que le ocurría? Por que lloraba?' Seria por el?. De repente, la solución estaba frente a sus ojos.

Elena ya no podía llorar mas y se levantó un momento para ir al baño a por mas pañuelos. Al volver a la cama y con la leve luz que iluminaba su cuarto, notó una silueta de una persona en su ventana.

- Ahhhhhhhh!- gritó fuertemente y retrocedió unos pasos asustada.

- Soy yo Elena, abre por favor. - decía la sombra desde fuera golpeando el vidrio.

- ¿Damon?-

* * *

**Ahora me toca leeros a ustedes! XDD**


End file.
